Digital Devil Saga 30 Themes
by Angelus Erreare
Summary: Shin Megami Tensei:DDS Consecutive oneshots based on 30 themes.WARNING: AU, SEMIAU, CHARACTER PARODY, LANGUAGE, LEMON, LIME, WAFF, FLUFF. PAIRING: Serph x Argilla, Heat x Sera, Heat x Argilla, Gale X Jenna, Cielo x Sera
1. Raw Instinct

**Digital Devil Saga 30 Themes**

**By: Angelus Erreare**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Serph, Heat, Argilla, Gale and Cielo all belong to ATLUS USA. **

**A/N: This is made for the challenge posted at ****http:// www. firecrackersweet. com/ dds 30 themes/**

**Feel free to visit! **

**I've decided to post these consecutive oneshots in batches of 5 fics. So, there would be a total of 6 updates. This was one of my reader's suggestions. Thanks for that! **

**WARNING: SEMI-AU, LANGUAGE, OOC, LIME, SUGGESTIVE SITUATIONS.**

**PAIRING: Heat x Argilla. **

**Chapter I**

**Theme 6: Raw Instinct**

"Ow…!" he hissed, his hand flying up to his cheek, glaring at the woman, "What the hell was that for woman!?" he asked bitterly.

Argilla's eyes widened as she heard him.

What…was that…for!?

"Are you really screwed in the head Heat…?!" she half-yelled, "You were doing it again…!"

He looked taken aback, "Doing what…?! I was just minding my own business bitch!" he finished with feigned indignation.

Feigned?

That was right. It was feigned. He knew why he was slapped. And it wasn't the first time either. She had caught him. Time and time again, she had caught him.

Damn.

He was just going to improve his stealth skills won't he?

He looked at her again, his cold and hard façade in place, taking in her flushed look. He smirked within. She was such a hypocrite. She knew she liked the attention. What woman wouldn't?

She glared at him and gritted her teeth, "Would you please stop doing that?!"

He blinked, "Stop doing what?" he asked her innocently.

She rolled her eyes, and then stared at him, drawling, "Stop sniffing me!"

He mimicked her earlier gestures and drawled, "I wasn't sniffing you." He then brushed passed her, his shoulder bumping into hers on purpose and spoke as he walked away, "Don't flatter yourself woman."

Argilla could feel herself fume as she watched him walk away. The nerve of that…of that pervert!

xxxxx

Argilla yawned. She and Heat had been assigned to file the latest mission reports. It was getting pretty late and she really wanted to get some sleep…But she had to complete her mission first.

Besides, Gale might throw a fit in the morning and she didn't want to see that. Seeing Gale furious…was just wrong for her. She couldn't help but shudder at that.

And then, there was Heat.

He had been annoying her since the previous week.

She didn't know why but every time that they were together, she would find him, from time to time, sniffing her. She would be stupefied in utter surprise and shock of course and give him a reprimand but as the sniffing became all the more prevalent and intense, she drew the line and slapped him.

At first, it had been just the casual bumping and then the sniffing. When she would walk ahead of him, she would ask him questions to which he was unresponsive.

She scoffed at that.

Flashback

"_We're here Heat." she told him blandly as she looked at the temple before her. "So, what now?" _

_No response. _

"_What now…?" she asked as she turned around. _

_There, she saw him leaning towards her with his eyes closed, sniffing her, with his nose near her neck. _

_Her hair stood on one end and backed away, "Hey! What the hell are you doing?!" _

_It was then that he snapped out of his daze and looked at her as if she grew two heads, "What are you talking about?" _

_And with that denial, he walked away from her._

End Flashback

She snorted at that thought. She knew that he was sniffing her. It was so obvious! Anyone who could've seen would think so as well!

So then, why did he even bother to deny it…?

Well, she supposed, that it was better than admitting an…embarrassing display of behavior. Right? And Heat was a man. It wouldn't be easy for him to just come out and say, "Yes, I was sniffing you. Got a problem with that!?"

Yup.

Denial was better.

But then, his sniffing didn't stop there.

In fact, it had gotten, worse.

Flashback

_It was a sunny day and she and he had been assigned to purchase new ammo from the Vendor. _

_It was there, while she had her back turned, concentrating on accessing the Vendor warehouse in the hallway, when she heard a faint noise._

_It was the repeated sounds of sharp intakes of short breath. In other words, sniffing. She turned back and saw his face very close to hers. She blushed, "Heat…!" she hissed. _

_She looked around and saw that her voice, her reaction and their positions had roused the curiosity of other members of their tribe. _

_She blushed harder and shoved him away, "Stop that!" _

_He opened his eyes and blinked, "Stop what?" _

_There he went again with the denial! She growled, "If you don't stop this, I'll tell Serph." _

_Heat stiffened at that and glared, "What would you tell him? That I was sniffing you?" he laughed, "Don't bother." _

_With that, he walked away, again. _

"_Hey! Come back here! The ammo-" she paused as she saw him turn a corner, "Aargh! Damn it!" _

Flashback

That was the annoying part. Come to think of it, the other people who saw didn't seem too bothered. In fact, 'They were all behaving…weird…' she thought to herself as her mind recalled the people on that day.

The males were…all grinning while the females all looked away!

'W-why is that so…?'

She blinked; something was going on here.

And then, there was her threat. Heat wasn't bothered by it at all! She shook her head; nah. She merely had to work on her…poker face. That was all.

She yawned again as she looked at the reports. She stole a glance at her partner and saw him diligently at work. She wondered for a moment how it was that he was able to keep up his countenance the way it was right there.

Didn't he feel tired…? It was an hour passed midnight.

There were the drills at 0500 hours…

There just wasn't enough time…

She sighed; she felt so…so tired…

Oh so tired…

She sleepily closed her eyes.

A few minutes later, as she continued to rest her eyes, she felt…warm. It was the comforts of sleep…Aah…and it felt so good.

'It feels as though…'

It felt as though there was someone there…holding her…nuzzling with her…

Her mind shot up at that. Wait a minute!

She opened her eyes and saw a plop of bright red hair!

"Heat…!!" she half-yelled. She was glad that they were alone in the room; otherwise, her voice would've disturbed someone.

But that was beside the point!

The point was, he had pulled his chair next to hers and had been nuzzling his face against hers. She sat up immediately and leaned backwards, "W-what are you doing…?!" she hissed, all feelings of surprise gone, replaced now with lividness.

He opened his eyes and leaned back as well, "I wasn't doing anything."

She growled and rolled her eyes, "Up to how long will you keep denying? I mean, this is just too obvious…way too convenient." she told him, unfazed, no longer bothered with what he had done, but instead, with what he was doing.

Why couldn't he just tell her what he wanted?

Why did he have to go to such extremes…?

"Heat," she began, looking deep into his eyes, "just tell me what the fuck…you want." she finished firmly, her eyes no longer kidding around. They were hardened and serious.

Heat said nothing and instead, grabbed her by the arms firmly and pulled her to him, kissing her passionately. She gasped as he penetrated her flimsy defenses and plundered her mouth with his persistent tongue.

Her hands clenched into fists as she felt her anger at her sudden violation.

She tried speaking against his mouth, but his lips and tongue had firmly held her mouth captive. Argilla stiffened as she felt his tongue caress hers in a most…gentle manner…

He wasn't being selfish…or…sloppy…

He was…endearing…

She didn't know why, but at that moment, she felt it in her soul…

This…this whole thing with Heat; it felt as though it was supposed to happen…She could feel her entire body heat up as he continued to kiss her.

No.

That was misleading.

She had heated up whenever he would touch her…No matter how small the contact. No matter how insignificant the touch, she somehow, managed to flare up. And she just didn't know why.

She slowly closed her eyes as she relaxed within his arms…Soon, she too, felt his hands loosen their grip on her arms…But nonetheless, he held her still…

She slowly kissed him back, matching and mimicking his strokes and his intensity and passion…learning from him.

Then…a moment later, it was all over…

She felt him move away…but she had her eyes remained shut…She was still feeling quite lightheaded from the experience…

That was…that was amazing…

Another second later, she felt a warm hand on her cheek…Instinctively, she leaned towards that touch…that source of warmth…

She opened her eyes a moment later and there met Heat's crimson orbs…She blinked in surprise at what she saw…

She had expected him to be grinning at her…or to be giving her a dirty look. Or perhaps, hearing his sneering voice and taunting her at her compromising display only moments before…But no. There was no malevolence within his countenance…

Not a shred of it was evident…

Within his eyes was just…

'Desperation…and pain…' she thought knowingly.

Her face softened as she looked at him. "Heat…Why are you doing this…? Why are you being this way…?" she asked him carefully, never breaking their eye-contact.

He sighed and closed his eyes, "I thought…that it would be clear now…I guess it isn't, huh?" he asked, opening his eyes once more, looking at her with a tight smile on his face.

Well, now she knew that there was something wrong. Heat didn't smile. It was a fact. He grinned…leered…but never smiled.

She blinked, looking all the more confused, "W-what are you…talking about…!?"

Suddenly his eyes hardened and he grabbed her by the arms, "You felt it didn't you…?"

She blinked again, "Felt what…?"

He stood and pulled her up with him. He then drew her closer to him, leaning down, their faces almost touching, "Felt that…that thing…when we…when we kissed…" he said; looking almost hypnotized, "…when we…touch…"

She blushed; yes. She felt it too…That soothing yet thrilling feeling…But…What did all that mean?

"I'm not sure Heat. I…I don't know." she told him. Sure, she felt it…but she was unsure of what she was feeling. Was it real…? Or was it some ploy…? Or some form of trickery to catch her off guard?

She immediately felt guilty as she saw the look of hurt within his blood red eyes. No sooner than she had seen such a look that he had let go of her and took a step back.

He gritted his teeth as he looked at her with displeasure and pain written all over his face, "Why did you say that…!?" he hissed, his eyes hardening, "You're…you're being a hypocrite." he finished in a low tone.

Before she could respond, he had already turned and left the room.

She could only look on after him, confused…and guilty, "Heat…"

xxxxx

Another three days had passed and Argilla had not been able to sleep. What had happened between her and Heat…?

She could tell that she had offended him…She knew because he now avoided her like the plague. He had even refused Serph when he had been ordered to be paired with her.

She frowned at that.

She may feel irked at what he was doing…when he would sniff her and all that…but now that she was actually alone, without him…she felt as though…that she missed his _eccentric_…way.

She sighed; now, she had been paired with Cielo. He wasn't that bad. On the contrary, he was fun to be with…But she just felt as though she would have more fun if she knew that Heat wasn't mad at her…

But then again, there was something about their situation that made her feel a lot better…She knew, she may not be able to see him, but she knew that his eyes were on her. She knew it; she felt it.

Intuition…?

Maybe.

But perhaps the more appropriate word would be…Instinct. Yes; that suited it more. She felt it; she felt his aura…

At that knowledge; she smiled…Even if he was mad at her and avoided her, he still continued to watch over her.

'Or stalk me…and then kill me later on.' she thought, gulping at that thought.

She frowned a bit then as her thoughts got a bit serious.

There was another question that floated within her head. He had never gotten to finish whatever explanation he was to give her that night…No. Things got out of hand too much too quickly.

Why had he kissed her…?

What did he mean about 'feeling' the way she did…?

She frowned; well, she shouldn't think about things like that at the moment. She and Cielo were scheduled for another briefing with Serph for a new mission. She snorted, "This better not be another desk job, or I swear to God, I shall roast his ass!" she hissed.

Cielo chuckled, "Don't do dat mon! Besides, it won't taste good." he said, sweat-dropping as he scratched the back of his head.

She chuckled right along with him, "Right. It won't taste good. But then again, the dogs do need to eat too."

He laughed.

Argilla laughed too until something caught her eye; something, or was it someone? She blinked as he looked at the people around her. She raised an eyebrow, and grabbed Cielo by the arm as she stole sidelong glances at the people around them.

She leaned in towards him and whispered, "Hey…Has something happened to our population that I should know about?"

Cielo blinked, "Eh?"

Argilla tightened her grip on him, "Just look at them…!"

He took her advice and looked, "Ya…so?"

She growled and stopped their walk, "Just look at them!" she repeated.

He shrugged his shoulder, "Nearly everyone's like dat nowadays…" he said with a sigh.

She stiffened, "W-what…?"

He nodded again, "Ya…" he said in a mocking tone, "Where were you…? It's been goin on for weeks now."

She gulped, "Ew…That's…that's just not right."

He chuckled, "I agree wid you. Dat's just gross…"

Argilla stole another glance at the people around them and again began feeling as if she were going to vomit. On the streets were people, male and female walking together…

'Too closely…Hand…in hand…?! Arm in arm!?' she thought with shock. She had seen the look in their eyes as well…They all looked…tamed…!

No fires of a warrior burned within their eyes…!

They all looked…

Happy. And content.

Not that she had any problems about people being happy…but…she couldn't shake the feeling that it weren't just flowers, chocolates and excellent singing voices that had wooed their females to be…totally infatuated with the opposite sex.

Infatuated?

That was too weak a word, she reckoned.

The word to be used, rather, was the word "attached". And the looks of the males? Their eyes shone in strength alright. But it wasn't about being a warrior. It was all about…protection. That was right. She saw how males would eye another male when they would near the females with them.

It was definitely the "Get away or I'll kick your ass" statement in their glares.

Yes. It seemed that way…The couples' eyes clearly stated the "You are my universe…" statement directed at their partners…

Not that she had a problem with that either…but it just felt…strange…

'They're all in love…Too in love!' she internally seethed. It wasn't a problem, per se. It was just strange to see so many couples behaving in the same fashion…

Too many. At the same time. At the same place.

'It's…it's like a disease!' she thought, disgusted.

She was going to ask Cielo something else when suddenly, she saw him yanked from where he walked. Argilla turned and looked at Heat, who had the young man by the neck.

"Go…away." he told his comrade, his tone low and dangerous.

"Heat! Stop that!" she yelled.

He didn't pay attention and glared at Cielo. Cielo frantically nodded, "Errr…I'll see you later Argilla…!" And with that, he scurried off.

Argilla rolled her eyes at him and started to walk off; she was angry at him, needless to say. She was fuming. How dare he act that way?! What a pompous, arrogant…

"Hey!" she yelled as she felt him grab her by the arm, "What the hell is your problem?!" she hissed, snatching her arm from him.

He looked at her with a bored expression on his face, "What were you doing with Cielo?"

She growled, "Um, we were together for a mission? Maybe?!" she asked, sarcasm lacing her words, "It's not like it's your business…"

She suddenly felt horrible as she saw his face fall. He was trying so hard to conceal it…But to her…it was as plain as day.

But still, her proud self would never hear of it, "What do you want anyway? Why did you have to chase Cielo off like that for?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "He was standing so close to you that people might think that you've got someone as puny as that as your man." he said with humor.

She feigned laughter and there drawled, "You don't say. Well, if I _did_ decide to take him 'as my man' it's really none of your business, is it?" she retorted haughtily as she walked away from him.

Heat fumed and grabbed her by the arm forcefully, yanking her back to her previous position, "Hey! What the hell is your problem?!" she hissed.

"Is he your man now?" he asked seriously, his eyes flashing dangerously.

She cowered in fear at that moment; he looked as if he could kill at that moment…most especially if she gave the wrong answer.

Wanting to quell his anger, she timidly shook her and answered a low and submissive, "No…"

Heat nodded and smirked in satisfaction and let go of her, much to his body's protest. He hated being parted from her…even if it was just for a little while…

His whole body was screaming for her and yet he could do nothing.

No.

He couldn't.

Why?

Because he hadn't marked her.

She hadn't accepted him.

And with the way things were going, she'd probably reject him too.

'Not if I can help it!' he thought with gritted teeth.

'The nerve of this shithead to threaten me!' Argilla thought, livid as she had now forgotten about the murderous gleam in his eyes only moments before and now replaced with uncertain red orbs instead.

His presence was irking her once more. So, she merely resumed her walk, not wanting to speak to him any longer, "Well, whatever. I gotta go now." She started to walk away from him when his voice and his grip on her arm stopped her. She looked at him with a weird and puzzled expression and yanked her arm from him, "What now?" she asked impatiently.

He nodded, his face cold, "I'll walk you there."

She blinked, "Why?"

"I don't want others to be harassing you."

She snorted, "Yeah. That position is reserved only for you."

He rolled his eyes, "Don't flatter yourself." he said, walking away.

She found it weird, but as he walked away, she found herself watching him…She found herself…smiling. At least he was speaking to her again…

A few minutes later, they arrived in front of the Strategy Room. She was feeling quite annoyed at the moment. Whenever he was around, she would have mixed feelings. She would feel both happy and angry at him being there with her.

There was something in his touch, in his eyes…in his voice that made her feel drawn to him. But at the same time, there was a part of him that made her wish that it was allowed to kill one's own tribe member. There were simply times when he was…insufferable!

But now, there was something else that she needed to focus on. Her issues with Heat could wait. Besides, it was nothing important anyway…

With a curt nod of appreciation to him, she turned and left him by the hallway as she entered the Strategy Room. Cielo had already arrived.

She nodded firmly at Serph and Cielo and began the briefing.

xxxxx

The briefing had just ended and Argilla found herself alone within the room with Serph. She had questions to ask him.

"Err…sir."

"What is it?" he asked firmly.

She didn't really know how to begin…

She blushed but fought it back, "Sir, what's going on with our troops? They all seemed…strange."

Serph looked at her, puzzled. He said nothing as he gathered his thoughts and then opened his mouth to speak, "Yes. Strange, isn't it…? It's so…different from what we're used to."

Aa…! So, she wasn't the only one who was seeing it!

"When you're younger, you never really think about it…" he trailed off.

"Think about what?" she asked curiously, "What's wrong with them?"

He chuckled, "Erm…hasn't the word 'mating' ever crossed your mind…?" he asked her with a small smile with twinkling eyes.

She shrugged her shoulders, "I suppose."

He chuckled, "A good percentage of the population is in that age; their prime. That's all."

"…"

"Aren't you?" he asked, still smiling, or did it turn into a grin?

She blushed, "R-really…? I…am? I have never noticed…the time go by…"

He sighed and shook his head, closing his eyes, "None ever do…until the time that they are ready physically and emotionally…" he paused as he opened his eyes and continued, "Like you, young people don't really focus on things like that…They eventually tune it out and…simply forget; the way you did." he finished with harmless humor. She growled under her breath but said nothing.

After all, he was right. What kind of a member of that tribe would feel suddenly shocked at its own culture?

A screwed up one.

"But when the time is right, instinct will kick in. That's the way it's always been. We're guided by our instincts. Or did you forget that too?" Serph asked with a wicked grin.

Argilla blushed as she bit her lip, not having the courage or the wit to rebuff him. So, she again, remained silent.

He smiled cheekily once more, "It's not just instinct that fueled this massive mating epidemic…With the war on hiatus and the ceasefire and all, people find this the best time to settle down, plan for the future generation…and well, procreate."

Argilla shuddered at that; procreate?

Ew…

"With this ceasefire, you should allow yourself to enjoy a bit Argilla." he suggested.

"Enjoy…?" she drawled, "Enjoy what?"

"Being with your partner."

"Cielo…?!"

He shook his head, laughing, "No! Your mate. Who else…?"

She blushed, "Ah…eh…I don't have one."

He blinked and stepped closer to her, "Oh?"

She backed away as she saw him walking towards her, "What are you doing…?" she asked in an uncertain voice.

He leaned towards her and there…did the thing that made her freeze.

He sniffed her.

"Ack!!!" she screamed as she slapped him, letting her anger take over, "What the fuck are you doing!?!?" she yelled, enraged.

As soon as she did, another person burst into the room, "What the hell is going on here!?"

The two froze and looked at the person.

Silver met red.

Heat narrowed his eyes and stomped angrily towards them and grabbed the puzzled female, shoving her behind him.

"What the hell are you doing touching what's mine…?" Heat seethed, not caring if the person he was talking to was his C.O and leader. All that he knew was that he was two seconds away from tearing the slightly smaller man into shreds.

Serph shrugged his shoulders, "I wished to see if she were branded. She was."

Heat's eyes flashed dangerously, "You got that right, so, stay away from her chicken-shit."

Serph sweat-dropped walked away from the two, waving his hand dismissively, "Aa…well, you two had better run along…I have other things to do than pick fights…with…hormonally-driven males."

Argilla's eyes widened at that; wait a minute…did that mean…?

Hey!

When did that happen!?

Since when had she become Heat's…? She glowered at the man in front of her. She had questions.

xxxxx

"Slow down…!" she whined as he continued to drag her through the streets. Soon, they reached the barrack…more specifically, his room.

He let go of her wrist and turned to look at her with gentle eyes, "Are you alright…? Would you like to…sit…?"

"What the hell is wrong with you…? Why are you talking this way?" She really can't understand him! One time he was being over protective, a bit obsessive! He was rough and loud; pompous and arrogant. And in the next moment…he was gentle and dear…

God! He was confusing! Can't he just stick to one kind of personality…?!

Heat sighed; again with this question.

He suddenly grabbed her and leaned close, his face on the crook of her neck, sniffing her. She froze in his arms but said nothing.

He drew back a moment later with a smirk on his face, "Good. His scent is not on you."

She blinked, "Heat…I'm totally lost. What are you talking about?"

He cupped her cheek and caressed it gently, "You are mine…and I am yours." he told her cryptically, "No one is to come near you…or touch you. It is my right and my right alone." he told her in a husky tone.

Argilla shivered at the sound of his voice, closing her eyes, allowing herself to fall in his arms…She felt…entranced.

He caught her with open arms and held her to him endearingly, gently…firmly…

'I think…I understand now…' she told herself as she began to feel. Her feelings had awakened…No. Not feelings…her instinct. It was telling her…It was urging her to find that one person…

And now, being in Heat's arms…she knew that she had found him.

Heat scooped her in his arms and laid her on his bed. He sat by the bedside, looking at her intently, "Accept me…" he spoke huskily, seductively.

Being lost in his passionate eyes, she merely nodded…

And so, their dance of passion had begun…

As their aching bodies, bathed in sweat, finally united the two, they felt nothing but utter consummation…Their bodies had been communicating for so long…but with little success…They had been telling the both of them that they were made for one another…

Resonance.

"Can you feel that…?" Heat asked huskily, his lips near her ear as he continued to move within her gently…passionately.

"My body is calling out to yours…" he rasped.

Argilla moaned, nodding. Yes; she did feel it…Their bodies, now connected, spoke to one another…

Argilla felt nothing but happiness…It wasn't just pleasure that engulfed her senses…It was something more…meaningful.

It was bliss, yes, but on a different level…

What Heat had made her feel was something greater. He made her feel…whole…and complete. She understood now, as she held him closer to her, that he had been that piece that had been missing from her, her whole life…

It was him.

Heat gently got off from her and had lain down beside her. He turned and faced her, smiling, "Hey."

She, basking in her afterglow, returned his smile, "Hi…"

"So…" she began, "I…I guess…that…erm…we ah…"

He chuckled as he looked at her stammering her words and he spoke, "You're mine now."

She blushed and sat up, taking the blanket with her, covering her naked body. She snorted, "Whatever."

He followed her and embraced her from behind, his lips by her ear, "Come on…It's not that bad…right?"

She giggled as he licked her earlobe, "Well…I guess not…"

"Well, I do have something to ask of you." he told her seriously.

She was taken aback with his seriousness and turned to face him, her eyes on his, "What?"

His hand touched his cheek and massaged it, "Next time that I do sniff you, please don't slap me. It really hurt." he said, pouting childishly.

She laughed, "So you admit that you did sniff me! That you were stalking me!" she said, drawling her words.

He rolled his eyes, "Hey! I had to make sure that you were the one alright?! It's not my fault that I sniffed you! And the word 'stalking' is such a strong word." he told her, pouting.

She scoffed at that, "Oh…? How is that?! That doesn't even make sense!"

He narrowed his eyes at her, "Hey! I was compelled to do it! Alright?! It wasn't as if I had a choice in it."

"Compelled?!" she half-yelled, "What the hell…?"

He growled, "There's something in me telling me to sniff you! I can faintly smell you from afar and it told me all what I needed to know." he finished nonchalantly.

"And that is?"

"That you're the one." he deadpanned. He grinned, "Besides, you have it too, don't you?"

She blushed but said nothing.

"Don't play dumb with me Argilla," he sneered, "I know you do. That's why you allowed me to mark you. Because, you know that I'm the one." he told her intently.

"You're not a very modest winner, are you?" she asked, sneering.

He grinned, "No. I guess not." he concurred.

"And the stalking?" she asked.

His red eyes darted left and right; how was he to explain this without compromising his manliness?

"I had to make sure that no one screws you."

"Eww…! You pig! You really think that I'd let anyone do that to me!?" she asked, disgusted.

He shrugged his shoulders, "Like I said, I was being directed. That's why I did it. Even if I knew that you wouldn't let anyone screw you…aa…well, I just had to make sure." he finished, looking arrogant.

"And…well, I gotta tell you…" he paused, looking straight into her eyes, "I want to be with you. Always."

She sighed as she listened to his words. She smiled; she felt the same…

"I do too…"

The two leaned in, and let their lips meet once more…After a minute of pure passion, Argilla pulled back and saw him grinning from ear to ear, "What?"

Without further words, he tackled her on the bed, and got on her, fully, smirking at her, "Up for another round?"

She sneered, "No thanks…"

He pouted at her childishly, "Aw…you're no fun."

"Whoever said I was?" she scoffed.

He shrugged his shoulders, "You're right. But then," he paused as he leaned closer to her, his cheek nuzzling hers, "So I suppose I'll just have to content myself with sniffing you eh…?"

Argilla shuddered, "Why do you like doing that…!? It's so freaky!" she said disgustedly.

She was such a hypocrite. Why was she being such a hypocrite?

Heat chuckled, "I just like smelling you…That's all. I like to know that you have my scent too. Now, no one would dare come near you."

He rose from her to reveal to her his cheeky grin. She couldn't suppress it any longer. A moment later, the sound of a slap echoed in the room.

"Ow! What was that for!?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at her, feeling nothing but the stinging sensation on his cheek.

She smirked, "Well, just as you have the right and the enjoyment of sniffing me, I have the right and the enjoyment of slapping you. Fair deal, ne?"

He growled, "Whatever…"

xxxxx

FIN


	2. Parallels

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1. **

**WARNING: ANGST, OOC**

**Chapter II**

**Theme 12: Parallels**

"We rest here."

Argilla nodded; that was Serph.

She shook her head. No. Not Serph; Seraph.

She watched as she saw Seraph hover away. She could only look at him…or her with understanding eyes. Serph and Sera were meant to be; weren't they?

She smiled. She knew that. She knew that the moment she met the other girl. She had felt the love that had flowed from her leader towards their black-haired angel. And now, the two had fused together…as decreed by God.

Their union was something that had been preordained long before their births she wagered.

She sighed and turned away, not dealing anymore on that subject. She didn't know why; but she felt a slight prick as she thought of Serph and Sera being together. Sure, she had felt admiration towards her leader but that was it.

Wasn't it?

She shook her head and hovered elsewhere. They had just fought a series of tiring and challenging fights and they had worn her out. She was thankful that Seraph was considerate enough to notice her concern.

She smiled at that.

Her smile had suddenly vanished as she heard the distant sound of faint sobbing. She arched an eyebrow; was someone crying…?

She hovered closer and closer to the voice…She looked back and saw their passé was still halted and nodded, turning back to look towards where the sobbing was coming from.

She stopped as she saw the source. It was another spirit. She felt as though that she should just turn around and leave it alone when she felt…drawn.

It was as if she had met this spirit before…

She shrugged her shoulders; she really shouldn't be surprised. After all, this was where all the data of the slain, killed, of the dead were.

This spirit felt so familiar…It was probably someone she knew.

She hovered closer to it and realized that it had been female.

She cleared her throat and spoke, "Are you alright?"

The spirit, who was huddled, turned to face her. Argilla gasped and took a step back as she gazed at the woman in front of her.

"You're…you're me…?" she asked in total disbelief.

The spirit rose from her huddled position and stared blankly at the pink-haired woman in front of her with nonchalant eyes, "No. _You_ are _me_. I am the original one."

Argilla cursed inwardly at that; she may not like it, but the blonde was right. They were originally modeled after them.

"You're…You really look like me…" the spirit said, eyeing her from head to toe, "But…how is it that you're here?"

Argilla blinked, "Excuse me?"

The woman shook her head, "This is for spirits…Not for AIs."

Argilla narrowed her eyes slightly; barely two minutes of meeting and she already didn't like this blonde.

"We had gained our souls…We had been able to escape the experimental program for the Junkyard and were transported…at Karma City."

"Incredible…" said the blonde woman. She then began to laugh. Argilla pouted; the other woman was laughing…bitterly.

"She must have been a real genius to have created such…AIs…"

"You mean Sera." Argilla deadpanned.

At the sound of the girl's name, the spirit frowned and cast her face down, floating in a sitting fashion. Argilla knelt before her; even if there were some apparent difference between them, there were still some ties that cannot be denied.

This woman was as much as a part of her as she was…of hers.

"What about Sera?"

The woman laughed again, "She…she got to him…Didn't she?" she asked with sad eyes.

"What…what do you mean?" Argilla asked, genuinely confused.

The woman laughed again and then abruptly stopped looking at her with piercing brown eyes, "You're me aren't you? You should know already."

Argilla blushed, "You mean…Serph then."

The woman nodded. Argilla shook her head, "Argilla…It is terribly awkward to meet you like this…It's strange to hear myself call another person my name! But…I have to ask you." She paused and sighed, "There are too many things that I want to ask you…"

"Like…why did…"

"Why did I do what I did?"

Argilla nodded.

The blonde woman began to sob once more at the mention of the question. "It…was…it was all for Serph…It was all for him…"

Argilla's hand flew to her mouth as she heard the other woman sob. Serph was involved in her past. That was why she felt…attached to him. But…how? And what did she mean that "it was all for Serph"?

"What are you talking about…?" Argilla asked.

The woman shook her head, "I had done…everything for Serph. Everything…even…even _that_…"

"That?" Argilla repeated, "What?"

"Everything…I…I betrayed Heat…I did all that with Serph…for Serph…!" she finished with a low and poignant moan, "Heat…I'm sorry…"

Argilla's cheeks began to burn. Heat was involved too wasn't he? It was no wonder that she had often seen him in her dreams. She knew that she had worked as a nurse for a hospital…with Heat. He was a doctor back then…

And Serph…?

She didn't know.

She knew that he was the lead doctor for Sera's experiments. But…she didn't know how Serph fitted in her life.

What was that thing that this woman had done that had Heat betrayed? She had done everything for Serph? What did that mean?

"You killed Heat." Argilla deadpanned coldly, "Why?"

The sobbing woman ceased and stood, facing her doppelganger and looked at her coldly, "Are you really that stupid?"

Argilla cursed inwardly but nonetheless said nothing.

"Don't tell me that you had never felt love before. Although if you didn't, I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. After all, you are just a copy of me. What can I expect from one of Sera's AIs?" the blonde woman snorted haughtily, crossing her arms.

Argilla gritted her teeth as her eyes flashed dangerously at the blonde, "You killed Heat for Serph. You loved him."

She shook her head, "You mean 'we'."

Argilla blinked, "We?"

She nodded, "I am you and you are me. Of course I meant we. You love him too…don't you? You love Serph too."

Argilla narrowed her eyes, "He is my leader. That's all." It was a lie. She felt something for Serph…but what it really was, still continued to elude her. And now that they were within the sun, with him and Sera unifying to form Seraph, she had felt that feeling slowly dissipate…But not an ounce of admiration and respect that she felt for him then dared dissolve.

No; she felt them then and she felt them now for him…

Nothing would ever change that.

The woman shrugged her shoulders and turned away, "Do what you want. Say what you will."

Argilla watched as the woman hovered away from her. She cursed; she had so much to ask her, "Wait! I want to know about Heat! Who is he…?"

The woman stopped.

"Who is he…to us?"

The woman looked back at her sadly, "He was…the love of our life."

"How…?"

The woman who was now standing beside her shook her head, "He and us…We went way back…He and I, we fell in love…we wanted to get married and start a family…"

"Sounds perfect." Argilla commented, "What happened?"

Although she was almost barfing at that notion, she remained calm. She…had a past with Heat!? Of all people!? But still, she shouldn't interrupt her other self.

"There was something wrong in 'us'…"

Argilla blinked, "What?"

Her hazel eyes turned to her pink ones and she let her cheeks droop, "We…we can't have children…I…I…'we' always seemed to lose the baby…"

Argilla was taken aback…She had no idea…She had no idea that they had this sort of problem…

The woman closed her eyes and sighed, "We kept trying but it was all the same. Then…after that…I…I met someone else…"

Argilla raised an eyebrow, "Serph."

The other woman nodded, "Yes. Him. He was…he was Heat's colleague…"

Argilla glared at her, "You…you cheated on Heat with his colleague!?"

The woman glared at her in return, "What was I supposed to do!? Heat and I were having problems…! He…He…"

"He loved you!" Argilla yelled, "He…he trusted you." she finished in a low whisper, her eyes dilating as she remembered…

The woman looked at her other self gravely, "You remember now…don't you? Of how much 'we' loved him…Of how much we loved them."

"…" Argilla couldn't say anything. She didn't want to condone what this woman had done. By all laws…she had been unlawful. But at the same time, she couldn't bring herself to completely hate the blonde woman either.

She had not used Serph to spite Heat…or to intentionally hurt him…She had genuinely fallen in love with him…

"And in the end…I couldn't choose between them…! Heat…though he didn't have much time for me because of the Cyber Shaman project…I still loved him…And Serph…Heat was…Heat was going to kill Serph! He was going to shoot him…! I…I just knew on that day…that that was what was going to happen." she said, going almost hysterical.

Argilla's chest tightened, "You shot Heat…" she choked out, feeling horrible all of a sudden.

"I didn't mean to! I didn't! I just…I had no choice! I couldn't let him kill Serph…!" the other woman yelled, her hands outstretched in front of her in a mad and frantic gesture.

Argilla could feel her insides churn. Her intestines were in knots and her heart burned painfully…She felt her vision blurring and spinning.

She had had enough.

She had heard enough…She had remembered the rest. Serph…even if she had given everything up for him, he had only used her…He had turned out to be evil.

Hence, he had been punished by God…

And her…? The scarlet woman…? God had dealt her a fatal blow. It had been quite ironic to die a gruesome death at the claws of the very man she had saved…the very man that she had chosen…the man she had betrayed Heat for.

'So…' Argilla thought, now realizing, why she did the things she did at the Junkyard, realizing why she acted the way she did at the Junkyard.

She had been emotionally unstable…

She did not wish to kill needless…

She sneered at that; now she knew why. She didn't want to kill needless because she was killed needlessly.

She always found it hard to contain her tears…because…

Because she had died…with an aching soul…a suffering soul…

She had betrayed a loved one only to be betrayed by the person she had betrayed her loved one for.

She had died carrying an exceptionally large burden upon her shoulders that even if she lived her life at Purgatory without any memories, that they still plagued her like a disease…stalking her from the deepest and darkest crevasses of her mind and heart…

She felt sickened at that moment.

She…she wanted to leave…

"Argilla!"

She was torn from her nightmarish experience as she heard someone's voice. She turned and looked up and saw Heat, "Heat…" she as well as her counterpart said in unison.

She looked at the blonde woman and saw the hurt but hopeful expression in her eyes. Argilla could tell…that her other self…was still in love with Heat. She also knew that she was still suffering…

No sooner that the blonde woman had laid eyes on the redhead did she abruptly turn around, not wishing for him to see her…No…She couldn't be seen…Not by him.

"Come on; we gotta move." He raised an eyebrow as he saw the spirit who apparently hid her face from his sight and glared at the pink-haired woman instead, "Quit foolin around with that person!" He then turned around and walked away, "Move your ass woman!"

Argilla looked at her blonde companion with sympathetic eyes, "Well, I'll…I'll see you around." That was lame and she knew it. But what else could she say to her?

She didn't even know her!

Well, technically, she did…but…

But nothing! She still felt estranged towards her other self. And now, there were other pressing matters that needed her attention. The world was going to be destroyed unless they could convince God to do otherwise…

She began to hover away when the sound of her own voice coming from the other woman stopped her, "Wait."

"What is it? Make it fast." she replied curtly, almost coldly…

The woman cast her face down, "I know…that whatever I told you wasn't what you wanted to hear…You…you have a family now…your friends. While I…" she sighed, paused and then continued, raising her head to look at her AI's back, "I wanted to say that I'm sorry…"

Argilla shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly and turned to gaze at the other woman with grave eyes, "Why be sorry? You said so yourself, I have family now. I have my friends. I…What you had done in your life…in our past…is yours alone. It has nothing to do with me. _I'm_ not _you_…Goodbye."

"Wait!"

Argilla was beginning to feel vexed.

What the heck did she want this time!?

"Please…tell Heat…that I'm sorry…"

She arched an eyebrow and turned to face the blonde once more, "What?"

The other woman nodded, "Please…do this for me. I want him to know…that I'm sorry…for all that I had done."

Argilla's vexation slowly ebbed away as she understood the nature of the woman's request…By letting Heat know…she was freeing herself…

"Don't you want to tell him that yourself?" Argilla asked, raising an eyebrow.

The woman shook her head, "The Heat I knew…is gone. But his soul lives on…in your friend. He does not know me…but he does know you. You are me and I am you…Just as Heat is him and he is Heat. If you…tell him that for me…he would understand…He himself may not, but his spirit will…"

Argilla nodded, understanding, "Alright."

"And tell him…" she paused as bit her bottom lip, "Tell him…that I've always loved him…and I still do…"

Argilla nodded and so did the other woman. Argilla watched as the woman turned and left. She nodded; yeah, she'd tell Heat.

If she herself had remembered bits and pieces of the past…then, there was no doubt that he too had remembered…no matter how small the amount…

"God damn it woman! What the hell is taking you so god damn long!?" a voice thundered behind her.

She turned and grinned; it was Heat. Just the man she wanted to see.

She hovered close to him and there, they left to follow the others.

"Heat. Wait. I need to tell you something." she said as they hovered. Heat stopped and sighed, "What?"

Argilla blushed and so, turned her face to the side, closing her eyes so as to minimize the effect, "My…my friend wanted to tell you something."

"What?" he asked gruffly.

"…"

Heat rolled his eyes and there began to move away. Argilla opened her eyes and saw him, and there rushed back to his side, grabbing his arm, "She wanted to tell you…"

He turned to look back at her with impatient eyes, "Well!? What is it!? I'm not a damn mind-reader woman!"

With the blush creeping up her cheeks, she nodded and looked at him with outmost confidence, "She wanted to tell you…that she was sorry."

"Sorry…?" At the sound of the word, Heat felt his chest soften. He didn't know why…but something within his soul…suddenly felt…lighter.

He didn't know why this friend of hers was sorry or why he should accept her apology…But he just did. And because of that, a part of his chest felt…free.

"…" He could say nothing…He couldn't say anything; even if he wanted to. So, he merely nodded, sparing only a gruff grunt before turning away and moving forward.

He stopped once more as Argilla spoke once again, "And she told me to tell you…She loved you. That she still does…"

Again, Heat felt a familiar prick in his heart. She loved him…? Granted he really didn't know who this "friend" of hers was…but somewhere deep within his soul, he thought that he had a fair idea of who it might be…Not him per se, but his spirit.

He found a small smile curling up upon his lips…But knowing where and who he was, he shook his head and resumed his movement.

He surprised both himself and Argilla as he found that he had slowed his movement, waiting for her to catch up to him. When they had hovered side by side, he spoke slowly, "You know…after we kick the crap outta God…and when…well…you know," he said stammering in his words, "when He decides to…you know…throw us at some weird place, I er…it would be nice to see you there."

Argilla smiled; it may not be much…but that was Heat's way of telling her…that he wanted to be with her.

She found herself smiling…because she knew that she wanted to be with him too…

With a silent deep breath, her hand sought his…To her surprise, his hand grasped hers in return…holding its small and petite frame firmly…

Argilla felt her heart at ease now.

She knew that her other self had been freed as well.

"Thank you…"

Those were the words that seemed to echo through the air. Actually, she should be the one who should be saying that. If she had not met her…she would not have been able to figure out her own past. She may not have been able to accept her future…

Argilla smiled, "You're welcome…And thank you."

xxxxx

FIN


	3. Kitty Kat

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1.**

**PAIRING: Serph x Argilla**

**WARNING: SEMI-AU, OOC, LANGUAGE, SUGGESTIVE SITUATIONS, IMPLIED SEX.**

**Chapter III**

**Theme 13: Kitty Cat**

Argilla walked around the holy temple of Sahasrara, anxious. Serph, as well as all of the tribe leaders were all assembled there for the discussion of a possible ceasefire or…a treaty. Argilla scoffed at that.

'Yeah right.' she thought obnoxiously, 'As if they'd really do that.'

Serph had already gone and she really didn't feel like conversing with Heat. It wasn't that she disliked him…Not at all. He was just…

'He's annoying.'

That was why she had contented herself to being there, standing, in a middle of a cool drizzle, by the gates of Sahasrara.

She crossed her arms, looking at what lay before her. There were many other people there, many coming from different tribes. She didn't bother with them though. The holy temple was a place where they could coexist. They may be a bit primordial, as per their circumstance…Everyone groveling for power…and survival…But they never forgot respect.

Respect for the teachings of the temple, that is.

So, that was why Sahasrara, or its ruins, had been unanimously decided, as a place of both worship and a place for diplomacy.

She sighed again as she continued to wait, bored. Serph had been in there for almost an hour now…

'Man…can't he hurry up…?'

She straightened up her almost slumping composure as she heard the faint, but distinct sound of a bell ringing softly against the cool breeze and firm drops of rain. She immediately looked down and saw an animal peering at her with its deep silver eyes.

Something within Argilla melted at the sight.

She smiled and bent her torso down slightly so that she may get a better look at the mysterious animal.

"Hey…Where did you come from…?" she asked cheerfully, smiling. She looked closer at it and noticed that its right ear was white while the rest of its body was black. Another thing that she had noticed was that there was a peculiar looking bell around its neck.

So, the sound of ringing bells, did, indeed come from it.

But that wasn't what took the cake. What took the cake was that…

"Argilla? What are you doing?"

She straightened up and turned around, only to wish that she hadn't. She blushed as she saw that she was met with her leader, their bodies almost pressed together. Blushing still, she took a step back, "Errr…Serph…Hi…Hehehehe…erm…h-how…did it go?" she finished, finally composing herself after stuttering stupidly, her voice stern and her eyes firm.

"It was fine…We have another meeting." he spoke softly.

She raised an eyebrow, and Serph continued, "…With the Maribel; for a ceasefire. Hopefully," he paused, smiling, "…it'll come through." he told her with happy eyes.

He then smiled sheepishly, "What were you…doing here?"

Argilla suddenly beamed, "Oh! Serph! You should see this…" she turned and looked down. She frowned and then turned to Serph, "Serph! It's gone! It's gone!"

Serph narrowed his eyes, "What's gone? Did someone…steal something from you?"

She looked…distraught. Whatever it was she lost…must be valuable to her…Her pink eyes were…

He sighed within; if only she'd…

Argilla smiled within. He was so cute when he was so serious…He was so…

'So sweet…' she thought dreamily.

She sighed within; if only he'd…

Suddenly, remembering the reason why she was distraught in the first place, she frowned and turned her googley eyes at him, "Oh Serph! There was this animal here that was so…so…cute!" she finished with hopeful eyes.

Serph raised an eyebrow and looked at her as if she grew two heads, "What…?"

Argilla slumped her shoulders, "Never mind. Let's just go back to Muladhara."

The animal had slipped away from her. She didn't even get to pet it!

'And it looked so cute too!' she grumbled within, still picturing its fine shiny black fur coat.

No. It was gone.

'Probably forever too!' she internally growled.

Serph nodded, "Right. Don't forget to grab Heat. He's still by the temple entrance." he waved his hands dismissively, walking away.

Argilla shrugged her shoulders, "Alright."

xxxxx

She sighed as she prepared for bed. She, Serph and Heat had an early start the next morning. They were headed for Manipura.

She looked at herself at the mirror and slowly unbound her hair from their Chinese buns. The locks, now released, dangled by her shoulders. She was in her pink night gown, combing her hair when she suddenly felt as if she were being watched.

She turned and looked at her window, "Who's there?"

Nothing.

She shrugged her shoulders once more, letting her mind drift. She smiled as she remembered the curious-looking animal that she saw at Sahasrara. She sighed; it looked so cute…

So…vulnerable.

'If only Serph hadn't been there, I would have…'

She stopped as she heard a noise. It was, again, coming from her window. Growling a bit, she stood and walked over to it, narrowing her eyes slightly, "Heat…! If it's you out there I swear I'm going to-"

She froze, petrified as she looked outside, seeing glowing silver eyes in the dark. A moment later, as the eyes began to fade away, she heard the distinct ring of a bell once more.

She stiffened; it was her animal!

She grinned; it was her chance! It was her chance to get it! She looked out the window and saw that it was gone. She frowned and there dashed within her room for her robe. She didn't have the time to don her uniform.

If she did, she could lose sight of that thing forever!

No!

She wanted it. She wanted it and she was going to get it. And when she got it, she was going to _keep_ it.

She grabbed her robe and hastily put it on. Having done that, she immediately rushed from the room. She had an idea of where that animal was going!

She growled; she needed to hurry!

She ran through the hallway as noiselessly as she could. She turned a corner and there…

"Aah!" she squealed as her behind met the floor. She looked up and saw her leader's silver eyes. She blinked; she really didn't notice it before, but Serph had the same eye-color as her mysterious animal.

She smirked within, 'Maybe they're related.' she internally snickered.

"Argilla…?"

She blinked, remembering where she was, who she was staring at, how she was practically sprawled on the floor in a compromising position and most importantly, why she was running half naked in the hall in the first place!

She hastily picked herself up and rushed passed him, quickly muttering a hasty "Sorry can't talk right now" when she felt a grip on her arm.

She looked at him and glared, "Serph…! I need to go!"

"Where are you going…?" he asked curiously, his silver eyes penetrating her pink pools. She felt her knees beginning to buckle as she stood limp but petrified within his stare.

Willing herself off his daze, she straightened up and snatched her arm from him. Well, it wasn't "snatching" per se. He had let go as she jerked her arm away. She figured that she really wouldn't have been able to yank her arm away from him anyway…Not if he really insisted on holding on to her.

She sweat-dropped at that.

Well, that wasn't important.

What was important was…

"I saw it! It's here! I gotta go and find it!" she said in one breath, attempting to zip passed him once more.

Once more, he caught her arm in a tight, firm but gentle grip, "Saw what…? What's here…? Go and find what…?" he asked, repeating her last sentences.

She moaned in both annoyance and regret; her cute little animal was getting away while she wasted her valuable seconds explaining things to Serph whom she knew wouldn't understand!

Of course he wouldn't understand! It wasn't a secret in Muladhara that Serph was…

Quite dense.

She sweat-dropped at that as she thought of it. 'This is our leader eh…?'

She shook her head, "The animal I saw at Sahasrara! Come on Serph…! Let go…!" she moaned poignantly, pleadingly.

Focusing on what it was she said and not completely on her, he unwittingly had relaxed his hold on her thus resulting in her fleeing away from him.

He blinked as a second later, he found nothing but air in her stead.

He saw her exit the barrack. He knew that he should probably leave her alone. It was her business after all…

But…Something told him that he should accompany her. His silver eyes suddenly burned with conviction, 'No. I have to protect her. She's unarmed and outside her uniform.' he thought with utter resolve…and a bit of a blush as he recalled and recognized her state of…dress…or the lack thereof.

Making up his mind, he also dashed from the scene.

xxxxx

Argilla ran out into the darkened yet illuminated streets of Muladhara with her arms outstretched, looking left and right, taking slow and cautious steps forward, "Here boy…Come here…I won't hurt you…" she cooed softly.

She suddenly remembered its bells and there straightened up, perking her ears, listening for it…

She stiffened as she heard its distinct sound! It was coming from the western side of Muladhara…!

She knew where that led. That led to the sealed rooms…Yes. They were sealed. Why?

'How the crap should I know?!'

Muladhara was born within a crack…their city was almost leveled…They had to admit that they only lived there fairly recently. The city was old but they had made renovations…But that place…It was deemed irreparable.

Children were taught to stay away from it as it could collapse or might contain nasty things in it.

She could only wonder what it was…

'Bah! Who cares?!' she thought to herself angrily.

Her animal went there and that was all that she needed to know. She couldn't care any less if the place was falling apart, sealed or had nasty stuff in it!

She was going to get that thing! That animal!

'Besides,' she thought as she sweat-dropped, 'if it's dangerous in there, it's all the more reason for me to go in there! I have to save it!'

She smirked and made to dash towards the elevator when she heard a voice, "Argilla!"

She groaned; what the hell did he want now? Well, she didn't care at the moment. Whatever it was, she was sure that it could wait.

Without answering the male behind her, she dashed from the scene. He was keeping her from acquiring the animal damn it!

"I'll see you later Serph…!" she yelled as she ran.

xxxxx

Serph gritted his teeth; damn! There she went again! He ran after her.

He arched an eyebrow; this was the western part of the city!

'Oh man…' he sighed.

He suddenly saw her got on the elevator and he ran faster, "Hold the elevator Argilla!" he half-yelled and was glad as he saw her shrug her shoulders in response.

That was a good response…

Right?

Wrong.

It was closing and closing fast. He sweat-dropped at that. She was violating a direct order…! Again!

'If I were any other C.O, I would have…'

He dropped that thought as he sweat-dropped once more; but then again, he supposed it was his own fault too. He had let her practically walk all over him!

He was just too soft…

He reached the elevator just in the nick of time and looked at her with a less than exuberant facial expression, drawling a bit, "You weren't going to wait, were you?"

Argilla looked at him dryly, "You were taking so long…I might lose the animal again!" She suddenly stiffened, "What are you doing here anyway?" she asked, curious.

He sweat-dropped; and they say he was dense…

"Errm…I'm going to…help you…get that…thing…?" he finished, unsure.

Argilla's face fell, "You're not sure?"

He shook his head, "That's not…what I meant…" he spoke softly, "I'm here…to protect you."

Argilla blinked and giggled, "Oh Serph! You don't have to protect me from a little animal like that! He's practically harmless…!"

Serph cleared his throat, "Nonetheless, it's late. I can't have you wandering around in…" he paused, looking her up and down. He made a face.

Her robe was so thin that it hardly covered anything! What was the point of wearing it then?! Well, that was something he'd never know.

Argilla looked curiously, "Eh? What's wrong?"

With a small tinge of a blush on his face, he turned and shook his head, coughing a bit, "Nothing…"

The elevator stopped finally and Argilla immediately rushed out. Cursing inwardly, he dashed out and followed her.

A moment later, they found themselves within a darkened corridor. Serph took up a small flashlight and looked at Argilla with a dry face, "You were going to go in here without so much as a flashlight?"

She sweat-dropped, "Well…aa…that is…Aa…"

Serph watched in amusement as she struggled with her words.

"I was going to lose sight of that animal if I prepped you know!?" she asked, feigning indignation.

He rolled his eyes, "Whatever." He turned towards the corridor once more; it was quite dilapidated…He wondered why he never had this place fixed!

Oh yeah…!

Now he remembered.

'No funds.'

"So, what are we exactly looking for here?" he asked her seriously as he began to walk.

Argilla smiled, "You're really going to help me?"

He gave her a bored look as he turned, "If I weren't, then what would I be doing here?" he drawled.

"Good point."

"Anyway," she began, "we're looking for an animal I've never seen before…It's probably extinct…It's small…on four legs. It's got this really, really cute face…and-!"

Serph scratched his head, "Erm…the term 'cute' is subjective Argilla." he said, cutting her off.

"Right." she replied, "Okay…um…It's black and has silver eyes, just like you!"

'There's an animal with the same eye-color as me…? How convenient…' he inwardly drawled.

"Oh! And the most important thing…! It makes this…sound! Bells…!" she paused as she saw the puzzled look on his face and she continued, beaming, "It has bells around its neck. The bells…they ring every time it walks."

He raised an eyebrow, "If there're bells around its neck, then, maybe it belongs to someone."

She hadn't thought of that…She was just about to agree with him when…

"No! It followed me!"

Here, his eyes widened; it…followed her…? Perhaps she needed help…?

"I first saw it at Sahasrara! It was looking at me! And then, tonight, when I was supposed to go to bed, I saw it again! It was by my window! I swear to God Serph! It was practically telling me to come and get it!" she said with a firm and strong resolve that he could have sworn fireworks were flying all around within her eyes.

He sighed, "But we have to get up early tomorrow…We have an important meeting."

Argilla blinked; she hadn't forgotten about that. But still…!

"Then you go to bed Serph. I'll be fine."

Serph sighed; there was just no way he was going to let her do that! He was a man of character! He wasn't some uncouth…ruffian letting a half-naked woman wander alone in dark, decrepit and disagreeable places!

He watched as she walked passed him, feeling her way through the corridor, muttering a few, "Here boy…!" statements here and there.

He sighed; well.

He can't leave her here. So, there was only one thing left to do. Operation: Retrieve Argilla's Animal. Priority: Urgent.

He jogged up to her, "Come on. Let's find this thing ASAP."

She smiled, "Thanks."

xxxxx

_Ring _

Argilla stiffened and turned back to Serph with a smile and whispered, "Hear that…?"

"Yeah." he replied softly. Serph looked up, from left to right, trying to ascertain the source of it.

He came over to her and grabbed her hand in his, "Come on. It's coming from inside this room."

Argilla's heart palpitated, 'Aa…! You're mine…!' she smirked within.

They came inside of the aforesaid room. Argilla closed the door behind her and ventured within, "Here boy…Here boy…Come out…!" she cooed in the dark.

_Ring _

Serph nodded; yup. It was definitely in there.

He turned his body and there-

"Sorry…!" they spoke in unison as they bumped into one another, their chests pressed together. Serph held onto her waist, fearing that she might stumble.

Argilla, recovering from the initial shock, began to blush as she realized that even after apologizing that he still had not let go…

He was still…touching her…

Her body began to heat up once more, 'Oh my God…! This is my C.O for Christ's sake!' she internally bellowed.

Her thoughts of rules and regulations began to die out as she transfixed her pink pools onto his mesmerizing silver orbs…drowning in them…

Serph leaned in closer to her, their face almost touching, he too, being hypnotized by her gentle and warm eyes…beckoning to him…

'She's a comrade…damn it!' he cursed inwardly, fending the annoying, albeit, pleasurable sensations his whole body would feel whenever she was near.

"You should…be careful…" he rasped, his voice low and husky.

She blushed harder and nodded. A moment later, they stepped back from each other, allowing their heaving and aching bodies to breathe and calm down.

Not wanting to feel any more embarrassed than he already did, he listened intently for the bells once more.

_Ring_

He froze.

He turned his flashlight to the source of it and found it enter a small hole in the wall, "Argilla…" he spoke calmly.

Argilla followed his light's trajectory and almost squealed, "Aa…! It went through there!"

The two then found another door that led onward.

Argilla grabbed his hand and dashed through the door, "Come on Serph!"

He could only sigh as she yanked him quite forcefully.

xxxxx

"Arghh!!" she yelled in frustration.

Serph sweat-dropped, "What?"

She glared at him, "It's not in here! Serph…! It must have…It must have gone somewhere else…!"

He looked at her glaring eyes and her pouting face…and suddenly, he had the strong urge to smile.

'She looks cute when…she does that…'

He then shook his head; there it was again! It was distracting him!

'No…She's distracting me…' he told himself.

Serph sighed; no. She was wrong. This was where that animal went. He was sure of it.

Unless…

He moved some of the furniture away and again, found another small hole on the wall. He crouched down and looked through the hole, "It's…here…" he spoke softly.

"Great!" exclaimed the female.

"Well…! Let's get him then!"

Before Serph could respond, he felt her painfully yank him to his feet once more.

xxxxx

Serph crossed his arms, looking bored. It had been an hour now…since they had searched for her animal.

Now, he was sure they weren't in Muladhara any longer. Nope. Now, they were in some…dilapidated sewer.

They had searched every room, crevasse of the place…

And now…

He sighed; he was tired, sleepy…and wet.

And her…? Well, she was there, a few feet away from him. She too was wet…Although he doubted if she were tired and sleepy. She looked like she was still set to go for an hour or two.

His spirit sank at that; couldn't they call it a night…?

She turned to him, suddenly, her pink eyes boring into his silver pools. He stared at her dryly. Yup. There was just no way that she was going to let this thing go. She was probably going to stay there in that sewer until she found it.

Suddenly his eyes scanned and glazed over her features once more. She had long discarded her thin robe, deeming the garment to be a hindrance to her search for the lost animal in the sewers. And now, she was just clad in her pink gown…which was wreaking havoc in his system, much to his dismay…

Dismay…? Or pleasure…?

Hm…

He gulped as he looked at her flimsy gown, almost being completely transparent due to its state of being wet.

Blood rushed to his head as he saw a glimpse of her…chest. And her lips…They were still in a pout. He licked his lips, imagining what it would be like…to get a taste of them.

"Well, let's get going Serph! It couldn't have gotten far!" she said steadfastly.

Well, that broke him from his trance. Which was a good thing. Or was it?

His face fell, "Argilla…This place…has too many uncharted corridors…we're hardly prepared.

Not to mention the time. It's late."

She glared at him, "Well, if that's the way you feel…then, you can go back. But I'm not coming back until I get him!

Yup. He was right. She really was this adamant.

He opened his mouth to speak when suddenly he heard a faint noise.

_Ring_

Wasting no time with words, he grabbed her hand and dashed through the wet floor. He knew now that no matter what happened, Argilla was not going to give up. He also knew that no matter what, he wouldn't let her go by herself.

The situation was simple; really.

His problem was that he was tired and sleepy…And the solution…? Argilla's animal. So, he reckoned the best course of action would be to…

'Get that damn animal so we could get out of here!' he mentally screamed at himself.

"…"

Argilla blinked as she, now, herself, being dragged around.

'So this is what it feels like…' she thought stupidly with widened eyes.

A moment later, she found herself within a central chamber. It was the intersection of all the other halls.

She turned and saw Serph look at her with hardened silver eyes, "Your animal is still here. It's up there…" he spoke softly, nodding upwards to her left.

She was about to squeal out of happiness and gratitude that Serph had found him but Serph had cut her off, "Don't…He'll know…He'll run away."

She nodded.

"Get to the other doors and seal this place shut. Next…I want you to turn all of the valves…You do the north and western parts while I do the remaining ones."

She nodded.

"That way…He won't have anywhere else to go to."

She nodded again; right. No doors…no holes either. The whole place would be filling up with water.

She turned to her left slowly and smiled a bit as she saw him. He was on top of a platform a few meters up, resting his head on his paws…She then stole a glance at her leader and comrade.

'Aww…He must be so sleepy…' she thought sympathetically. Her heart softened; he was doing all of that…for her…

He was just so sweet…

She could feel herself beginning to smile as she felt nothing but butterflies in her stomach as she continued to appraise her dense, yet handsome and brave leader…

'He's so…dedicated…so selfless…'

"Argilla…! Now…!"

She blinked out of her daze and set to work.

Like an agile feline, she had done her job.

Serph nodded in approval. He stole a glance at the animal. It was still there, although the shutting of the doors had made it feel apprehensive. He gritted his teeth as he saw it preparing to stand, "Argilla…! The valves!"

She nodded and turned the aforesaid valves, letting the water gush within.

Well, there were no holes now.

He was glad; all was going according to plan.

The animal was there for the taking! They had been hard at work trying to get it for the last hour, and now that it was there, right by the edges of their fingertips, god damn it, he was going to get it! Whatever it took!

He cursed inwardly as the aforesaid animal was now pacing around the room, and successfully eluding a very flustered Argilla.

"Gotcha!" he heard her yell as she crouched on the floor in front of him. He blushed as he saw her gaping chest…within her transparent gown, once more rousing his carnal feelings of…want.

He immediately turned around, being ever the gentleman, 'Oh God…why does she…?' He didn't get to finish his thoughts as he…

"Serph!"

He didn't get the proper time to react until it was too late.

All that he heard was the gentle ringing of bells.

xxxxx

He sighed as he sat on her chair. He closed his eyes and a moment later, he felt a warm sensation on his cheek, "Hold still…"

He stiffened as he felt white hot stinging pain on his cheek. A moment later, there was just a dull and throbbing sensation.

"You can open your eyes now…"

He did as he was told and was met by a most playful smile on his comrade's face…Playful…and alluring. He could feel himself beginning to burn up but he said nothing; nothing but his polite, "Thank you…"

He frowned though; that scratch on his face was going to be there for a while…But at least he had managed to fulfill his mission. Right after being distracted in the sewers by his comrade's "endowments", her animal had pounced on him, just in time when he turned around…resulting…in a well, deep and nasty scratch on the face; more specifically, on his left cheek.

But aside from that, he felt his soul burn with conviction. He was going to capture that animal. And that was what he had done.

Granted, he had gotten additional scratches from it on his hands and fingers, but he held on. That was why she had her animal now…It was now, snoozing on her bed…

That was why she and he were within her room now…back at Muladhara…back in her room…back to civilization.

He sighed at that last part.

Oh yes; it definitely felt good to be back in civilization again…Back with people…! She had insisted that he used her lavatory for a quick shower. He refused but she insisted, telling him that she wouldn't clean the wound of a filthy officer when they had the chance to clean themselves up.

And he really wasn't going to show up at the Infirmary looking and smelling the way he did. He wasn't about to tell them that he was with a half-naked woman down in the filthy sewers bypassing the sealed western part of Muladhara chasing a small animal.

So. He relented.

He blushed too though as he waited in her room…She had used it after he did…and…well…he wondered what it would be like if they actually…shared the lavatory.

His face burned at that thought.

And now, they were both clean and his scratch had been taken care of.

Argilla was satisfied. She had gotten a new pet.

It was as they had arrived in her room that she had suddenly realized what sort of animal her new pet was…

A cat.

Yes…there were no cats around anymore though…

Hers was…unique. Wasn't it?

She smiled at him, "It's okay…Well," she said as she straightened up, "you had better get going. We have an early start tomorrow!" she said, shoving him out of her room.

He sighed again; not even a thank you eh…?

Oh well…He supposed he shouldn't blame her…After all, the arrival of the unknown animal was more important rather than remembering to say a "thank you" when it could already be assumed, right…?

'Right…'

With a sleepy countenance, he nodded at her and proceeded out of her door.

Argilla watched him and was about to attend to her new pet when she suddenly felt guilty. Serph was the one who found her pet for her…

And she didn't even get to say thank you…Forget saying thank you! He looked so bushed…Poor thing…He didn't even get any reward…!

She quickly dashed towards him and yanked him back in her room. He turned with an arched eyebrow and was about to speak when she suddenly kissed him.

Serph stood there, shocked.

She slipped her tongue within and caressed his lips and tongue with it…Their lips soon melded together and she giggled as she felt his hands around her waist.

She used to think that he was her C.O…But, at that moment, she didn't really give a damn.

'They could court-marshal me for all I care…'

All she knew was that this was what she wanted to do and apparently, Serph felt the same…

She pulled away a minute later and stared into his silver eyes. He blinked, "What was that…for…?" he asked softly, almost whispering.

She smirked, "A thank you…"

"A thank you…?"

She nodded, "Uh huh…If it weren't for you…I wouldn't get Schröedinger…"

"Schröedinger…?" he asked, "You…named him?"

She nodded, "Yup. You should pay attention to physics and quantum mechanic classes Serph…"

He pouted, "Hey…I know who Schrödinger is…It's Erwin Schrödinger. The man who devised. Schrödinger's Cat…right…?"

She smirked as she remained pressed up against him, and purred, "Well…since you know a lot…maybe you deserve another reward…?"

"What sort of reward…?" he asked, cautious.

She giggled.

xxxxx

Argilla sighed comfortably, letting a smile dance on her lips as she snuggled closer to him.

'Wow…this is great! I get a pet _and_ a boyfriend…!'

That was her last thought as she drifted off to sleep…

xxxxx

Serph's silver eyes shone in the dark, looking at the ceiling. He lay there, totally still, holding his lover against him. She moaned and pressed herself closer against him and he smiled, wrapping his arms around her nude body.

As he turned his body to the side, his chin on her shoulder, he noticed another pair of silver eyes. He sweat-dropped; it was Schröedinger, staring right at him. Although it felt a bit strange as the cat was staring at him intensely, Serph just let it slide.

After all, he was just a cat. Right?

He peered into the cat's eyes and blinked; they really did have very similar eyes…Didn't they?

"You…you led us down there…didn't you?"

He stiffened as he heard the cat meow. Wait; did it really meow…? Nah; it was just his imagination.

Serph stared at it, hard, and whispered once more, "This was all a setup…wasn't it…?"

The cat meowed again, still staring at him.

Serph couldn't explain it. But the cat gave off a familiar aura. Yet, he did not understand it. Yes. He definitely felt as though the whole thing had been orchestrated.

Its meeting with Argilla at Sahasrara, its peeking through her window…

'To gain her attention…'

And then, there was him. What was it that led him out of his quarters and within the hallways that night anyway?

It was the sound of a faint animal sound…and the ringing of bells. It had been him; her cat. It had lured him out so that he may have met up with Argilla in the hallway.

And then leading them within the sewers…

But then…for what purpose? It had been weird; strange. Now that he had been caught, he didn't want to escape. He didn't even try. That was the strangest part…Schröedinger had eluded him and Argilla for a few hours and now that he was held captive, he just merely…gave up…

Serph blinked; maybe he was overanalyzing things again. He was just a cat.

Right?

He was just another lost animal looking for a home. Well, he found it alright.

Serph sweat-dropped as he continued to look at Schröedinger. Argilla was right. He did…look kinda cute.

He smiled at the animal, "Thanks."

The animal meowed in return and there turned around and slept at the corner of Argilla's room.

Serph may have been annoyed with the aforesaid cat before…but not anymore. He was thankful to him, in fact. After all, if he didn't catch him…then…he wouldn't have gotten his rewards!

xxxxx

Silver eyes peeked at the two lovers.

'You two are too stubborn…It didn't really have to come to this…' he thought, smiling within.

Oh well. He supposed that at times, all that people needed was a gentle push…And that was what he had done.

Granted, it didn't have to be as messy as that…but…there just wouldn't be any fun if it were too easy.

And he wasn't going to try and escape this soon…Not really…

He realized that he liked Argilla petting him while he lay on her lap. Her touch was…soothing that he couldn't help but purr in appreciation. He liked it when she stroked his back, making him arch his spine.

He chuckled at that.

He would go…when the time was right. But not any time soon…He wanted to enjoy this first…He wanted to enjoy the feeling of having an affectionate "mistress".

And when he did leave, she wouldn't miss him that much.

After all, she had Serph now. His and Serph's eyes were practically identical! She could use Serph as a pet later on! She could even pet him!

He chuckled; he'd probably purr too!

And him? He would make sure to watch over her…always. Even if she couldn't see him, he'd always be there.

But that wasn't the important thing. The most important thing was he had done what he was supposed to do. He had gotten them together.

He wanted to make the two of them feel of how good they were together; of how they complemented one another…how they completed one another. And who had better make them feel that, than your cute and fluffy kitty?

xxxxx

FIN


	4. Kiss

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1. The only one I own is Chiyo.**

**PAIRING: Serph x Argilla **

**WARNING: SEMI-AU, OOC, LANGUAGE. **

**Chapter IV**

**Theme14: Kiss**

Argilla sat on the stairs right outside the Lokapala HQ with a frowning face. She wasn't displeased…or anxious…or angry.

No.

That wasn't the word that she would use. The word that she would use, if it were up to her, would be…

Curious.

That was right.

Curious.

She had heard a most peculiar word that she had still to understand. What was that word…? Oh yes. It was the word "kiss".

She blushed. She didn't know why, but at the sound of the word, her face as well as her whole body began to heat up.

She, Gale and Serph had reached Nirvana…Or, what the real Nirvana was, anyway. She snorted at that; this wasn't paradise at all!

'It's just some dump…!' she seethed internally.

"Yes. But to some…it's home." a voice behind her said.

She stiffened and turned, "Serph! Jesus Christ don't do that!" she blushed furiously, as she found herself completely caught off guard.

He chuckled and sat down beside her, looking at the street. Argilla grumbled something inaudible and Serph spoke, ignoring what it was she whispered, "So…What are you doing here?"

She blinked and turned to him and let a small blush creep up her cheeks, "Oh…Erm…Serph, I need to ask you something."

"…" He didn't say anything, but his silver eyes prompted her to ask her question and she nodded, "Well…aa…I seem to recall this word in my head…And, um, I heard it from other people too…and aa…I just forgot what it meant. That's all."

He blinked and said nothing, urging her to continue. She nodded, "Right. Well, aa…this word. I just think that you might know…and aa…yeah. It's the word 'kiss'."

He blinked again and Argilla's heart leapt, "You know what it means…?"

He slowly shook his head. Her face fell, "Right. Neither does Gale. Oh well," she said, standing up, dusting herself off, "I'll just ask someone else."

She turned and started to walk away when his voice stopped her, "Why…?"

She turned to look at him, "What?" she asked with an arched eyebrow. He licked his lips and spoke once more, "Why is this…so important?"

She shook her head and shrugged her shoulders, "I dunno…I just…I just _feel_ that I have to know. Well, I'll see you later."

xxxxx

Argilla smiled as she saw two children run around, playing. She chuckled; she wished she could be like them…

'Not a care in the world…'

She then thought of something. Her face fell, 'Great…I'm resorting to asking underdeveloped human beings for information…'

She didn't like it; but she had to swallow her pride.

She nodded and walked over to them, "Excuse me…"

The girl and boy, probably about ten years old or less, stopped their activity and looked at her, "Yes…Miss…?" said the little girl politely.

She knelt in front of them and smiled, "Hi…I was just wondering…Um, do you kids know the meaning of the word…kiss…?"

At the sound of the word, the little boy made a disgusted face and wrinkled his nose, "Eww…! Kisses are for girls…!"

And with that, he ran. Argilla stood and looked on after him, confused, "Wait! I didn't mean to…" she sighed and knelt back, looking at the girl, smiling tightly, "Hey…Um…I'm not going to hurt you." she said firmly, her pink eyes looking straight into the little girl's hazel eyes.

The girl nodded, "Uh huh."

Argilla smiled again, "So…um…why did your friend run away…?"

The girl giggled, "He doesn't like kisses…"

Argilla blinked, "Why not…?"

"Because he says that it's gross…" the girl responded knowingly. Argilla internally made a face. A kiss was gross…? It was…disgusting…? But why…?

"Why…is that?" she prodded.

"Well…it's because…"

"Chiyo! Chiyo! It's time for dinner!"

The little girl looked at her apologetically, "Well…I have to go now Miss…Bye…!"

"Wait…!"

Too late. She was gone. Argilla sighed; it was back to square one. But at least she found out something about what a kiss was.

One; it was deemed disgusting. Two, it was only…for girls…? She shrugged her shoulders. Whatever. What sexist thought of that rule?!

She growled as she felt her annoyance beginning to peak. It was a single word; a small simple word! Then how come that she found it near impossible to find out its meaning!? Why?!

She looked up at the dull sky, 'Someone up there hates me.'

She looked around and saw a woman by a shop. She smiled within; aa…she looked like a competent person. And the fact that she was a woman gave her a plus point. After all, a kiss was for females only. It would be awkward for her to ask any member of the male populace.

She nodded as she felt her renewed vigor.

She confidently walked within the shop. The storekeeper, a woman, more or less her age, smiled, "Welcome. Is there something I can help you with?"

Argilla returned her smile and put her hands on the counter, "Hi…I was wondering. Do you…have a kiss here?"

The woman blinked, "Excuse me?"

Argilla's heart began to race. Wait; didn't this woman know what a kiss was…!?

"Erm…Do you have kisses here…?"

The young woman suddenly smiled, "Oh! Kisses! Of course we do! How many would you like…?"

Argilla blinked; what now…? Kisses were…being sold…in different quantities? She rummaged through her pockets and handed the paper and coins to the woman, "How many would…this amount fetch me?" she asked.

"A pack. Wait a second."

Argilla looked around the quaint little shop as the woman disappeared through the backdoor.

She blinked; there were so many items…

'They…need all this junk…?' she asked herself in utter disbelief as she mentally compared this shop to the Junkyard's Vendor.

It really was…a different world.

"Here they are." a voice from behind her said.

Argilla turned to the other woman and saw the packet that she was holding out to her. Argilla took it and smiled, "Thank you…"

The woman looked at her pink-haired customer curiously. She was holding the packet close to her face, almost…inspecting it…

"Um…is something wrong?" she asked.

Argilla looked at her again, "Aa…well, is it true that kisses are…for women only?"

The woman laughed, "Yeah…Well, I suppose you could say that. The men here aren't really concerned with anything sweet…It probably makes them feel less…manly, if you know what I mean?" she finished in a playful tone.

Oh Argilla understood alright. It was just like the way Serph and Gale would focus on their fists and not on their magic abilities.

'Men…They're such pigs…' she thought, snorting.

"So," Argilla began, "men consider these kisses to be…gross…?" she asked, mimicking the boy's choice of words. The woman sweat-dropped, "Sure…I guess so."

Argilla nodded, "So…these really are…kisses…?" she asked one last time, wanting to make sure that this time, she had gotten her information right.

The woman nodded and smiled, "Yup. It's guaranteed. Those are authentic Kisses. You can check the labels if you want."

"It's not a problem. Thank you for your time." Argilla said with a small smile before altogether leaving the small shop.

A few minutes later, Argilla found herself by the steps outside the Lokapala HQ, staring at the small plastic packet in her hands. She blinked, "It's just kisses…I should…I should just open it and see it…After all, it's for female consumption." she told herself, egging herself on.

She looked at the label and raised an eyebrow, "Hershey's…? _Her_…_She_…y's…?" She giggled, "I suppose it really is made for girls…Even its name insinuates it…"

With a nod, she tore the plastic covering and peered within. She blinked. They were small little things shaped in a most peculiar fashion.

Argilla blinked as she held one of the kisses in front of her. It was shaped…just like the mark on Jinana's face…

Curious…

'So, this is…a kiss…?' she asked as she looked at the kiss' silver foil wrapping. She slowly unwrapped it and saw, within, a slick and brown object. She brought it to her nose and inhaled deeply.

'It smells…good…!' she thought to herself in surprise, 'Am I supposed to eat this…?'

She looked at the packet once more and saw the inscription, "Chocolate…with a dash of mint! Let your mouth swim in choco heaven and still relish in minty breath!"

'Oh…I suppose…Well…' she thought, hesitant. 'Bah! Just do it damn it!'

She nodded and took it to her mouth and pressed her lips together. A moment later, as she settled the kiss into her mouth, she moaned…

It tasted…so good…!

It was…sweet…the feel of it was…unlike she had thus far tasted. She had never before tasted anything of the sort back in the Junkyard!

A few minutes later, she petted her stomach, "Oohh…those were some good kisses…" she said groggily as she looked at the now empty packet.

She had considered giving some to Gale and Serph, but decided against it as she remembered that kisses were made for females and female consumption.

She complained before of the person who invented kisses as being sexist. Well, not anymore. If the females could have something like as good and sweet as a kiss out of males' hands, then, god damn it, by all means, be sexist!

She laughed at that.

"Hey."

She stiffened and turned around, looking upwards, "Serph…!"

He did that a lot. Didn't he?

She patted the space next to her and he nodded.

"Did you…find out what…a kiss was?" he asked her gently, his eyes on the profile of her face. She turned and met his gaze and smiled, "Yeah. I did."

Serph blinked, "R-really…?"

She nodded, "Really."

"…"

Argilla raised an eyebrow; Serph was being extra quiet. Why…?

She shrugged her shoulders; well, whatever. She smiled at him and touched his arm, "Oh Serph…! You should've had one!"

"Had…one?" he asked, his eyes telling her that he was completely lost. She giggled, "A kiss…!"

His face blushed beet red, "A…a kiss…?"

She nodded, beaming, "Oh Serph…! I just had so many!!"

Her leader began to pale.

Serph blinked; she had…many kisses…?

"Oh Serph! They tasted so good…! Each kiss was better than the last…! They just get sweeter and sweeter each time you get a new kiss!" she said happily with her eyes closed, fantasizing of being in a place where they was only her and her kisses…

Serph's gut tied itself in a knot. Did Argilla have any idea of what she was saying!?

Tasted so good…?

Each better than the last…?

Getting sweeter and sweeter…?

'Is she…?'

Argilla opened her eyes and looked at his pale face. Her smile immediately vanished into thin air, "What's wrong…?"

Serph took a deep breath and released it. He was just going to have to ask her.

"From whom did you get the kisses from?" he asked sternly, his eyes steely and glowing. A part of Argilla shivered in nervousness…while another part of her shivered out of thrill. But why? After all, this was Serph!

She shook her head and looked away, "Why would you want to know…?"

"Just tell me." he instructed nonchalantly; his eyes continuing to burn holes through the side of her face.

She scoffed and looked back at him, "Why? So you can have some?"

What?! What the heck was she talking about?! He just wanted to know the person who was frolicking around with his Intelligence Officer!

Right…?

He shook his head, "…No…"

Argilla shrugged her shoulders and shivered once more as her pink eyes were met with his steely silver orbs, "Errr…A woman sold them to me…"

He blinked again, his eyes widening.

She got kisses…from another woman…?! He could feel himself shrinking in his uniform, 'I…I had no idea that she was a…a…'

But that wasn't the best part.

She received kisses from another woman…for a price…?!

Serph was having a headache. So many scenes were floating inside his head that he didn't know what to think anymore. 'What's there to think about…? She doesn't like men…! That's it! End of story…!' his angry self bellowed.

'Yes…but we're not exactly sure, are we…? Perhaps we had…misconstrued…?' the lighter part of him asked, hopingly.

His angry and hotheaded self resurfaced, 'Don't get your hopes up. She's probably thinking of that other woman right now.'

Serph shook his head, "Argilla…"

Argilla saw the pained expression on his face and she immediately cupped his face in her hands, "What's wrong…?" she asked, worried.

Serph said nothing and sighed, closing his eyes as he felt the warm sensation of her hands on his face…

If only she…

No! He shouldn't lose hope! He had known Argilla longer than any other woman! He could still her change her mind! He could! It hadn't been that long! They've been in the city in less than three days! Surely, the effects of that other woman's kisses on Argilla would wear off!

'But how…?!' he asked himself frantically.

'How else you idiot?!' his hotheaded self sneered, 'Let her feel the pleasures of being with a man!'

'But I…'

'But nothing! Stop being such a pussy damn it!'

Making up his mind, he opened his eyes quickly and quickly pulled her onto his lap before proceeding to crash his lips against hers. Argilla's eyes widened, her heart racing uncontrollably as she ascertained what it was that was going on with her and her leader.

'He's…! He's…pressing his lips against mine…!'

She was panicking…! But within…it felt…right. But why could that be? This was the first time that she had ever done such a thing and yet…It felt so familiar…

Serph saw her surprised, albeit, shocked appearance and used that as his chance as he pried her lips apart, slowly slipping his hot tongue within…

She gasped against his mouth; her hands gripping his uniform tightly as she felt sensations of warmth and pleasure engulf her body…

She felt his tongue within her mouth; searching…seeking her wet cavern for its lost treasures…for its secrets…Her body began to heat up…

Curious…

What was this that they were doing that yielded so much pleasure…so much heat…?

Her gasps slowly turned into low and throaty purrs as the minutes ticked by…By then, she began to respond to him…stroke by stroke…

A moment later…It all came to an end…

He laid her back on the stairs and she sighed, getting a hold of herself.

Their eyes met…and again, Argilla saw his pained expression. Why was he giving her that look…? Had she done something wrong…? Was he feeling alright…?

"Argilla…" he said painfully, uncertainty and hope apparent in his eyes.

"Serph…what…What is it…?" she asked, concerned.

"D-did you…" he paused, thinking on how to properly phrase his questions, "Which…kisses did you prefer…?"

Argilla blinked, "What…?" What was he talking about?! He didn't give her kisses! He didn't even know where to get them!

Serph sighed, closing his eyes only to open them once more, "Did you…like her kisses…better than mine…?"

Argilla was lost, "Serph…You didn't give me any kisses…And I have no more kisses to give…I…"

His face fell…So, she didn't even consider his efforts to be worthy of her attention…? So…she really preferred the other woman's kisses…?

"I ate them all."

Wait.

Back up.

Rewind.

His eyes flew to hers once more, his eyebrow raised, "Ate what…?"

She looked at him as if he was a retarded midget, "The kisses. I already ate all of the kisses that I bought."

Serph froze. The kisses that he was thinking of…was…apparently…completely different from the one that she was having…

The kisses…were…edible…?

Well…now it was beginning to make sense…

'I think…' he thought with doubt.

He was about to speak when something caught his eyes. There was a plastic packet behind her and he reached for it, "You shouldn't litter."

She sweat-dropped, "Oh right…My kisses' wrappers…I'm sorry…"

He froze and brought the packet close to his eyes, "Kisses…" He turned to look back at her with widened eyes, "These…" he began shakily, "these were the kisses…you were…talking about?" he asked stupidly, hating himself at the moment as he realized his major blunder.

So…the woman whom she "received" her kisses from was…the shopkeeper. So…then…she wasn't…She didn't just prefer women…Right…?

She nodded and beamed, forgetting all about her concern for his melancholy face, "Yup! These are the ones…! They taste really good…!"

Serph watched with a feeling of intense humiliation as she rambled on and on about her "kisses".

A moment later, she calmed down and looked at him seriously, "Serph…?"

"Hm…?"

She was blushing. She bit her lip and continued, "What…what was it that you and I did just now…?"

Alright.

Now it made perfect sense.

Argilla did not know what a kiss was. She didn't know what a real kiss was. She had thought that the chocolate was kisses. And they were! From…a certain point of view.

Those chocolate pieces were called Kisses…!

But they weren't real kisses…!

And now, her question had ascertained his assumptions. It had confirmed it. She was…confused.

He cast his face down, "…A kiss…"

Argilla leaned her face closer to his, "What…?"

He looked at her again with softened eyes and a warmly smiling face. He took her hands in his and firmly held them, "A kiss Argilla…What I gave you…was a kiss…"

Argilla's eyes widened, "But…!"

He chuckled, "These chocolate pieces are named 'Kisses'…Hershey's Kisses…" he softly explained, cupping her face with his hands, and leaning in closer, "While this…" he paused as their lips were almost against each other…

Argilla shivered again as she felt his breath on hers…This time, it was out of thrill.

"This," he began huskily, "is a kiss…"

Again, their lips met in a slow and passionate dance…

Now, she was sure…

Now, she was sure that she was really receiving a real kiss…

Argilla kissed him back with outmost fervor and ardor…He responded to her just as eagerly, his lips caressing hers…his tongue melding together with hers…

The two pulled back soon after as the need for oxygen fought its way to the forefront of their necessities.

Serph, who still had his eyes closed, pressed his forehead against hers, "I hope…that you liked that…"

He smiled as he heard her chuckle.

"Yeah…I did…I did like it…"

A moment later, they pulled apart and looked into each other's eyes, each having a smile for the other.

Argilla broke the silence and once more got on his lap. He raised an eyebrow but said nothing. She giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer against him, "The other woman's kisses were good Serph…but…yours are the best…" she whispered seductively as their eyes locked together in a powerful gaze.

Serph's inner selves were jumping and prancing around within his head like nymphs.

Argilla frowned. Serph noticed, "What's wrong?"

She looked at him, "Serph. There was a boy who said that kisses were gross. Why?"

He chuckled again. Aa yes…

Why indeed?

"Well, as far as I know, under-developed female human beings spread a phenomenal disease called, the 'Cooties'."

"Cooties?" Argilla asked in disbelief. Serph nodded, a playful smile on his lips, "Yes. Apparently, this 'disease' is spread from one girl to a boy through a kiss. The kiss that you and I just had." he stated specifically so that she may not confuse a kiss for Hershey's Kisses.

Argilla blushed but said nothing, allowing him to continue.

"That is why…under-developed male human beings dislike such contact or any other contact resembling it."

"But…!"

He shook his head, beating her to the punch, "No. There is no such disease. They just think there is."

Argilla nodded; finally catching on.

This world…was strange.

"How did you know about kisses anyway?" Argilla asked, arching an eyebrow.

Serph chuckled, "I believe that I gather information a lot faster than you…and from more reliable sources."

Argilla blushed as she remembered herself asking half-formed humans for information.

He grinned at her as he pulled her closer and tighter against him, "You shouldn't have too many of those Kisses Argilla." he told her, changing the subject.

She blinked, "Why not?"

Serph felt his way within her uniform, making her squirm, "What are you doing!?"

"See…? You're already gaining weight. You don't want to have any more weight than what you had at the Junkyard."

Argilla's face paled, "A-are you saying…that…that I'm fat…!?" she asked in utter disbelief.

He chuckled and shook his head, "No. That's not it."

Argilla blushed, "So…so that's why…Kisses are for women…?! Because men don't like sweets?!"

He shook his head again, "Hey. That's not completely true. There are some who like sweets. But, I'm just not too fond of them…Chocolate…? Not really…They're just too sweet." he trailed off.

Now, what the storekeeper said made sense. She sighed; so…kisses weren't for females only eh…? She was glad at that.

Men weren't all that drawn to Kisses. They were…sweet; too sweet for the taste buds.

Serph frowned as another thought danced in his head. So, Argilla didn't prefer women. Right? Well, he just had to make sure.

He had to ask her one last time.

"What about the…woman…?"

"What about her…?" Argilla replied. He was asking her about…that…again!?

He shook his head, "Did she…ever give you a kiss…like mine…?" he asked, berating himself as he listened to the crap that he had just spewed out.

Argilla blushed beet red as she caught on, on what he was insinuating. She slapped him on the arm, "Serph…!" she growled playfully, "I'm not…I don't _like_ women." she finished, whispering.

He raised an eyebrow and to assure him, she kissed him once more…

When they were content, the two pulled back.

"So…you…liked my kisses better then…?" he asked again, making the effort to bug and rile her a professional career.

She giggled, "Your kisses are my favorite Serph."

"Is that so…?"

She giggled again, "Let's just say that yours is the flavor that I'd never get tired of…"

He smiled at that, gladdened. After a moment of clarity, the two sealed the deal…with a tender kiss.

xxxxx

FIN

**A/N: **

**Disclaimer: The use of Hershey's Kisses is only for convenience. I do not own it. **


	5. Plushie

**Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1. I do own Herman and Rose.**

**A/N: This isn't based on the game. There had been changes. **

**1: Sera and Jenna are members of Embryon. **

**2: This isn't the Demon Virus experiment although they posses their atmas. But it's not a disease or a curse and is considered normal.**

**PAIRING: Heat x Sera**

**WARNING: AU, OOC, SUGGESTIVE THEMES, WAFF, FLUFF, LANGUAGE**

**Chapter V**

**Theme 22: Plushie**

Heat looked at his three comrades with a bored look on his face. He sighed as he crossed his arms, looking at them with half-lidded eyes…coupled with enthusiasm one had when watching paint dry.

No. There was no war going on…

The other tribes still existed; yes…but for now, every tribe was focusing in its own internal…personal affairs.

Just like his tribe. The proud and powerful Embryon.

He rolled his eyes at that. Oh they were attending to the need of the tribe alright. They were doing a lot for the betterment of their society.

But more specifically, they were doing a lot for the female population of their city. That was right; this "law" was intended to solely focus on female need. He sneered at that. And the most annoying thing was, rather than get insulted at the blow to their pride as men, the male population seemed to be…basking in enjoyment from this eccentric, almost macabre law.

He snapped out of his daze as he heard a soft feminine giggle from a few feet away. He looked at his comrades and saw that they were unfazed, still absorbed in whatever it was they were discussing which was…oh yeah, that macabre law.

He shivered at that.

He looked at the giggling females and narrowed his eyes.

Yup. They were definitely happy.

Why?

Because that law benefited them.

'And undermined us!' he thought with fury and a bit of embarrassment. Why…?

Well…

He looked from the females and onto their hands; there…he saw the fruit of the law…

"Ey Heat! Brudda! You alright?"

He snapped out of his daze yet again and looked at his comrade, who was none other than Cielo.

"What?" he snapped; irritated.

Three pairs of eyes looked at him. Gale and Serph looked at him. Gale shook his head, "You weren't paying attention." he deadpanned.

Gale had caught him red-handed. But, who cares? There was no way that he would concede to defeat; the defeat in an argument. So, there was only one thing left to do.

He shrugged his shoulders, "So fucking what? Did you really expect me to listen to this bullshit?"

Serph frowned at him, "This isn't that Heat."

Cielo agreed, "Ya brudda! Dis is important!"

Gale nodded in concurrence, "Heat. This is crucial for the stability of our tribe's sense of peace and harmony. If we do not concede to this phenomenon, there would only be chaos."

Serph, who had been looking at Gale the whole time, now turned to Heat with steadfast eyes, "Gale and Cielo are correct. This is of outmost pertinence. You should be paying more attention."

Heat growled, "Why?! What on earth for!? This doesn't concern me!"

The three opened their mouths to speak but stopped and took a moment to gather their thoughts before resuming their talk.

"Hm…" that was all that Serph could say.

Cielo stuck his tongue out, "Your loss brudda!"

Gale touched his forehead, "I suppose so…But…"

Heat crossed his arms and looked away defiantly, "There are no buts. I don't need to know about this crap because I am not involved."

Serph arched an eyebrow, "On the contrary, as long as you remain here, you need to know these things."

Heat hated Serph; and as soon as he said those words, he felt his anger towards the silver-haired man rise. Serph had been right of course. But there was no way that Heat was going to let him have this argument; or any argument for that matter.

Heat's red eyes blazed angrily at him that he gritted his teeth, trying to control it and said in a stressed voice, "I got it alright. You get those females of yours your…your fucktard plush-fuckers for the sake of fucking harmony! I got it…! Alright?!"

The three were taken aback by his "colorful" and "entrancing" words and sweat-dropped. Serph shrugged his shoulders, "As long as you are aware of its importance…whatever you do, is fine."

Heat rolled his eyes; that was what he had been telling them for the last few minutes! Damn it, were these men really this clueless!?

How the hell did this silver-haired hollow-head become leader was beyond him.

Plushies…

He shivered at that thought.

He would never again want to touch or much less, see one of those things ever again. He glared at the three and spoke once more, "If that's all that we are to discuss, then I'll leave you three to settle your bullshit."

Serph blinked, unfazed, "You are dismissed."

'Finally.' Without so much as a salute, he turned his heels and walked away, glad that the misunderstanding and the crappy session was over.

The plush trend had spread like wildfire within Muladhara. What one discovered became a necessity. What one male did for the female of his choice became a population-wide fashion. The plush doll was discovered in one of Embryon's excavations. The aforesaid doll was taken and given to the female, to which she expressed outmost affection towards the male.

Thus, began the disease.

Females had heard of the "love doll" and had either demanded it from the males or had indirectly insinuated of wanting one.

Wanting to woo their females, the males had scoured the excavation site and others near it for the plush dolls. That was where Heat had first encountered the dreaded plush fucktards.

He swore that he would never again want to have anything to do with them…But he was wrong as he saw that the plush fucktards had captured every female heart…and every male attention.

He lived…in the Age of Plush Fucktards.

Soon, the "love dolls" had run out and he had been relieved. But…that was when he started to hate Serph even more.

Serph, to quell the growing childish behavior of his female soldiers had decided, instead, to make the "love dolls" rather than just digging the earth for them.

Yup; now, plush dolls were manufactured.

It wasn't a big plant though; after all, where would they get the military funds for it? No…It was just quaint but apparently enough to subdue the growing female restlessness.

'The Age of the Plush Fucktards…' he thought, shivering with disdain.

Heat lazily walked along the streets still quite uncertain on where to go. He was too wrapped in his thoughts about the horrible plush dolls. He shuddered at that thought, 'I don't care what ever the hell they say…Handing crap like that…is just showing weakness…Nothing more…!'

He stopped as he noticed that he was at the female barrack.

He blinked; 'What the fuck am I doing here?'

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard the distant sound of giggling. He rolled his eyes and turned his heel to walk away when he suddenly froze in his tracks as his ears picked up a name.

Her name.

He immediately blushed as he thought of her.

Her.

Oh yeah.

He almost forgot about her…

He didn't mean to. She had always been the only woman that he had ever thought of. She was the only woman whom he had taken interest in. She was the only one to whom he had ever felt…attracted to.

He blushed a deeper shade of red as he thought about it.

But as the new law…or should he say, "trend" had spread throughout the entire tribe, his thoughts and attention had been focused on how instead to remove such a curse from the tribe's main bloodstream.

And now, within his subconscious mind, his feet had led him to the female barrack, he was glad. He was glad because he may not think of her consciously, his mind and heart never ceased to think of her…

He smiled as he imagined her visage…

'Sera…'

He froze again as he heard another giggle. There was someone with her.

He turned and walked towards where the sounds were coming from. At the side of the building. He pressed himself against the wall, casually leaning on the wall by the edge so that he may not be branded as an eavesdropper with his ears perked up so that he may be able to hear what it was the two females were saying.

"Oh…!" Sera exclaimed, "That's…that's just wonderful Argilla…!"

Heat raised an eyebrow; what was wonderful…?

She was speaking to Argilla? He sneered at that. Oh well. Who else would she talk to? She was practically stuck to Argilla. The pink-haired woman was the only true friend that his love really had.

He narrowed his eyes suddenly. What were they talking about?

If Sera said that something was "wonderful", then he knew that whatever it was, she must really like it.

But still, he couldn't help but scoff at that. Whatever Sera liked was influenced mainly by the aforesaid sister-figure, Argilla.

And whatever Argilla had…well, it had to come only from one person.

He narrowed his eyes even thinner still.

The bastard. Serph.

His thoughts were once more interrupted as the women resumed their talk.

"I'm so happy for you…"

"Yeah." That was definitely Argilla. "I am. Serph is…"

Heat raised an eyebrow as the voices faded. He perked up his ears intently, hell-bent on hearing them when all of a sudden, loud laughter was heard. He scratched his head; what were those women talking about?!

"It's so cute Argilla…!"

"I know…" the pink-haired woman giggled, "Isn't it…?" She sighed as she paused, "I'm really happy that he gave him to me…"

"What did you name him?"

'Him!?' Heat thought in curiosity. 'Who the fuck are they talking about!?'

"Promise not to tell?"

"I promise!"

"I named him Serph Junior." Argilla said in a giggle.

Heat wanted to burst out laughing at that. Serph Junior? What horrible creature spat out from the depths of hell and rejected from the gates of heaven received such a horrendous name?

"Serph made him himself…I never knew he had talent in this…"

"Ooh…How romantic…"

Heat raised an eyebrow; Serph made something…? Whatever or whoever Serph Junior was, was his leader's creation?

"May I hold him Argilla…?"

"Sure."

'Hold him…?' Heat asked, his temper beginning to rise. Hold Serph Junior? What was Serph Junior anyway!?

There was a large part of him that wanted to just go over there and break up their cozy little rendezvous and yell "Who the hell is Serph Junior!?"

And then, there was the part of him that kept him calm, reminding him that harsh temper did not always prevail. Often, cunning and patience were the key.

He decided, that in this situation, the latter rather than the former was required.

And so, he decided to listen more.

"Oh…He's so cuddly…And just the right size too…Oh…! Let me shake him!"

Heat froze as he heard her giggle…Oh, such a heavenly sound it was. How he wished that he may hear it everyday…Everyday for the rest of his life.

"Oh Argilla…! He's the cutest ever! And the jingles at his bottom make him extra adorable! He's so cute and fluffy!"

Argilla laughed, "I guess so."

Heat's heart skipped a beat with his eyes widening a bit.

Now it was starting to make sense.

Serph Junior. Made by Serph. Right size. Adorable. Cute and fluffy. Jingles at the bottom…

'It must be…'

All the color from his face drained.

'Not her too…!'

No. He didn't think that she could ever be swayed by such underhanded tactics! By such phony propaganda!

'She…she…'

"I'm surprised he didn't give you a pink plushie Argilla."

"No…he said that he wanted to give me a plushie that would remind me of him…So…he made Serph Junior."

"Aa…"

Yup. There was no denying it. His angel, his Sera…had been…lured to the dark side. The dark side of whinny and clingy women.

His angel, his Sera, wanted a plushie.

xxxxx

He sat by his bedside, awake even as the night grew ever late. He couldn't sleep. All that he could think of were Sera and plush dolls.

He felt his stomach churn at that. He had sworn never to touch or look at another plush doll as long as he lived. But now…with his beloved wanting one…

He was faced with the most difficult of choices.

On one hand, there was his manly pride. He had prided himself in being strong, unyielding and totally steadfast.

He had long aspired to be the upholder of strength. And he had.

But on the other hand, the happiness as well as the acceptance of his angel laid shining. He sighed. No. He had never told her of how he felt…He had always remained within the shadows, watching her…protecting her without her even knowing it.

They were friends, yes…But nothing more.

She did not suspect anything else from him.

He sighed; that was why Gale and the others had wanted him to pay attention that day about those damned plush fucktards.

It had been the trend now in Muladhara…Males would give any female of their choice a plush doll…

And if they accepted it…

It would mean their acceptance of the males' feelings.

Heat let out a quivering breath and ran a trembling hand through his fiery red hair. His Sera…wanted a plush doll.

And if he gave her one…there was a good chance that she would accept it. Or there was always the chance of being rejected. He shut his eyes as tight as he could. No. He shouldn't think that way.

Positive thoughts.

Nothing but optimistic thoughts.

No matter how deluded and misguided.

He sweat-dropped at that.

'Damn it! There's no other choice!'

He knew that he had made his decision as soon as the thought had landed in his head. It was clear now.

He would win Sera's heart.

She would accept him.

He would get her that damn fucktard of a plush doll.

xxxxx

He was on the way to the store when he suddenly stopped. There was Gale, Serph and Cielo. Gale was holding something…a doll.

"What happened?"

That was Serph, asking Gale.

He watched as Gale touched his forehead and then sighed, "She didn't like it. She said…it looked…scary."

Heat heard Cielo and Serph cough at that. He would too. And he did. Jenna found Gale's plush doll to be…scary…?

But why…? Wasn't it her…her…

"But…isn't dat her atma?" Cielo asked, scratching his head.

Yes; that was what Heat wanted to ask. Jenna found her own…atma…scary?

Gale shrugged his shoulders, "Thankfully, she hasn't rejected me…However she had requested that I present a different doll to her; something that…reflected not her physical appearance…but her…inner self."

Heat couldn't help but snicker at that.

If Jenna wanted that, then, Gale might as well give her a bucket of ice.

'Cold-hearted bitch…' he thought.

"Ey guys. Do you tink she'll like dis?"

Heat was torn from his reverie as he heard the question. That was Cielo. He turned to look at them once more from the wall and looked intently at the three.

He raised an eyebrow. With his sharp eyes, he saw that Cielo was holding something.

A plush doll.

He blinked; to whom was he planning on giving it to?

His answer was questioned as he heard Gale reply, "I suppose so Cielo…But be careful. It would seem that you would have opposition."

Serph nodded, "Heat can be dangerous when provoked."

Heat's color drained from his body as he heard it. So they knew. They all knew.

That meant that…Cielo was going to give it to Sera.

"Ja…I know. But he said so himself ja? He wasn't going to go and touch another doll. So, dat would mean dat he wouldn't mind ja?"

Gale and Serph shrugged their shoulders.

Cielo beamed, "I hope Sera likes dis!"

Heat's heart pounded like a jackhammer against his ribcage. It was a quaint looking doll…It was blue…It was his atma Dyaus.

He growled; he didn't have any more time. He needed to get Sera that doll. Now. He turned his heels from his hiding spot and walked away.

A few minutes later, he stood in front of the gates of the plush doll vendor. He gulped and clenched his hands into fists. He didn't want to go in there, but he had no choice.

'I'm not doing this for anything else but for Sera.' he told himself with outmost dignity and pride. Yes. For Sera.

'For Sera. For Sera.'

With that mantra in mind, he took a deep breath and let his stubborn male pride plummet and entered.

He blinked; there were no female customers…

Only male.

Well, that would make it easier. At least he didn't have stupid women teasing him about it. He suddenly paled. Yes; but now he would have stupid males teasing him about it.

No.

He would just have to avoid his teammates if they decided to visit the vendor after their little talk. That was all. The rest of the male population wouldn't dare "tease" him.

He narrowed his eyes, 'No…Because if they did, their entrails would be the stuffing in their plush fucktards!' he seethed angrily.

Bah!

But enough of this nonsense. He needed to get Sera the doll and that was that. He needed to do this as fast as he could. And so, he walked the aisles and scanned through shelves. Nothing held his interest.

He groaned at that.

So, he kept looking.

It had been almost an hour now, but he still couldn't find the doll that would catch his Sera's heart. 'Damn it! I didn't think that if would be this hard!' he thought with a low growl.

He sighed and continued to look when suddenly, something caught his eye. A few feet from him, on the shelf on the other aisle was a cute pink plush doll. He smiled as he saw the marking on it.

It…resembled Sera's Varnani form…

Heck, it _was_ Sera's Varnani form!

He willed his feet to walk and there jogged to take it. His eyes widened as he saw the doll be swiped from the shelf by another male. His heart stopped and anger swept through his system like a maelstrom.

"Hey you!" he yelled, freezing the male in his tracks.

"Yeah?" the green-haired man spoke with lazy eyes.

Heat nodded and pointed at the Varnani plush doll, "That doll is mine. Cough it up." he demanded pompously, holding out his hand.

The other male hid the doll behind his back and shook his head, "No. I had it first. I was the one who took it from the shelf."

Heat growled; maybe he should just beat the crap out of him? And being within that fucktard store for over an hour now, being sick to his gut about it…Well, he would say that beating the crap out of this guy wasn't such a bad idea. No. It was brilliant.

A brilliant activity to release tension and frustration.

"Give it to me or I'll have to kill you." he threatened nonchalantly, his voice masking what his eyes really conveyed.

The man glared at him but unheeded his words and walked passed him. Heat was taken aback. Didn't this "boy" know who he was talking to!? Didn't he know that he was Embryon's strongest fighter?! A member of Embryon's elite group!?

Heat grabbed the man by the arm and yanked him back, "Hey! I wasn't through with you! Now give me the doll!"

The man yanked his arm back, "No!"

And so, it began…

The two men wrestled for the pink Varnani doll.

With the other man disabled, Heat reached out for the doll on the floor and took it.

'Finally! Victory!' he told himself, totally forgetting that he was on the floor; on the floor of a plush doll vendor…with many males looking at him as he had created quite a spectacle.

He began to stand from the position when the other man had rolled in front of him and grabbed the doll from below.

"No you don't!" he yelled.

Heat growled, "Let go!"

Neither relented.

Neither stopped pulling…

Until…

A shrill ripping sound was heard.

Heat and the other man froze and looked at the doll that they held. Heat's heart stopped; it had been completely torn apart…

And from the looks of it, with its stuffing "leaking out"…it was beyond repair.

"Alright! What's going on here!?"

The males made way and there walked in the store manager.

The other male had explained to him that Heat had forcibly taken the doll and Heat had explained that he had seen the doll first.

Well, there was no question. Heat had been at fault.

The store manager, a purple-haired man glared at Heat, "If you cause another riot like that in here, I would have you thrown out and banned."

Heat sneered at that, "Do you have any idea of who you're dealing with?"

The store manager shook his head, "I don't care who you are. I report directly to the leader. One more transgression and he shall hear of it."

Heat paled at that. Serph would know…?

He could just imagine the guffaws of laughter that his teammates would give him once they knew that their stubborn and manly friend had been caught red-handed within the plush doll vendor and wrestled another man for a plush doll.

It would make him look like a total hypocrite…and embarrass him to no end.

No. Serph and the others should never find out.

Ever!

"He ripped my doll! What am I suppose to do now?!" the green-haired man yelled angrily, dangling the ripped doll for all to see.

Heat sneered and crossed his arms, "Well…if you just gave it to me, none of this would have happened…bitch." he cursed under his breath.

"Well I saw it first dickwad!" the other man retorted rightfully.

"What did you say!?" Heat thundered.

The store manager got in between the two and pushed them apart, "Enough." He then turned to the green-haired man and sighed, "Give me the doll's serial number sir. There is probably another copy."

Heat's heart leapt. Another copy…? Of the doll?! He had to have it!

He opened his mouth to speak when the purple-haired man, whose name turned out to be "Herman", turned to face him, "And you, sir, are requested to leave immediately."

"The hell I will!" Heat growled.

He shook his head, "Leave now or I'll be forced to call the Military Police."

Heat glared at the man, his eyes glowing dangerously, as if to tell the man "You set one foot outside and I'll gut you".

With clenched fists, and gritted teeth, he stomped out of the vendor angrily.

xxxxx

He sighed in disappointment as he sat on a bench. His plan to get Sera that damned doll proved to be more difficult than he had first anticipated.

He groaned; if only that green-haired man hadn't interfered…He would've already gotten Sera her doll…

And now, with the way things had turned out, he would most probably be denied access to the plush doll vendor for at least a few days…or a week…possibly a month or even…year…and maybe…forever.

He paled at that.

'Forever…?'

"Forever?" a gentle female voice repeated.

He whipped around to follow the source of the voice and immediately paled further than he previously did, if that was even possible and looked with widened eyes, "Sera." he said nonchalantly, concealing his embarrassment.

No matter how off guard he had been caught, he would never allow the other party to realize that.

She smiled warmly at him, "This seat taken?"

He blushed at that; he hadn't even offered her to sit.

He abruptly stood and scratched his head and apologetically looked at her, "Errr…sorry about that…Please…sit." he told her, berating himself as he listened to his lame self and even lamer dialogue.

Sera giggled as she watched him be conflicted within himself…He was just so…adorable.

She nodded and sat and there noticed that he had not. He still stood and looked as if he were self-absorbed. She sweat-dropped at that.

"Heat?" she asked.

He blinked as her voice penetrated his thoughts and he turned to face her, "Yeah?"

She patted the space beside her, "Now, you sit."

He repressed a blush and with all of the willpower he had, took her offer. He commended himself mentally as he resisted the sudden and powerful urge to shake at the feel of her warmth…

Yes. Even if they did not touch physically, he could feel her. He could feel her aura…her warmth.

"Heat?"

"What?" he asked gruffly. He didn't mean to…it was just the way he was…

She giggled again. He looked at her with a puzzled expression on his face. Didn't this woman ever do anything else than giggle?

Forget that!

Why was she giggling!? Was there something on his face? Had he said something stupid!?

"Heat…Why are you spacing out on me…?"

He was?

He blushed as he realized that she was right. He had been too preoccupied with his own thoughts to notice her…Even if they _were_ about her.

"Sorry…"

She smiled, "It's okay…I just want to know if you're alright…"

She did?

His heart skipped a beat at that warming thought…

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well," she began, bringing her curled index finger up to her lips as she bit her bottom lip in thought, "I saw you from afar," she paused again, and this time bringing her eyes to meet his, and continued, "I saw that you looked…troubled."

She saw eh?

But the fact that she was concerned about him…made him feel…nice.

Feeling his hope return and his enthusiasm rekindled at getting her plush doll, he merely smiled albeit tightly, "Don't worry about me. It's nothing."

"Are you sure? Maybe I can help…" she said hopefully, sincerity floating within her silver orbs.

If only she knew how much she already had.

'You already did Sera.'

He shook his head, "Nah. I'm fine. So," he paused, changing the subject, "errr…how are you?"

Dumb question.

"I'm okay Heat…So…um…well, I…I guess…I have to go now…" she slowly stood up and so did he. She was going to go? Now?

But…

Had he said something wrong…?

She smiled, "I'll see you later Heat. Cielo and I have something to do."

"Bye…"

He nodded and there she turned and walked away. Cielo…and she…had something to do? Them? Together…?

His blood boiled. Cielo. His rival.

'He would probably give her that damn doll…!'

He clenched his hands into fists once more. He was definitely motivated now.

xxxxx

He buried his face in his hands. It had been three days and three nights…And still, he had no luck in finding her a doll.

He was still refused entry within the vendor. He couldn't care any less though. "Herman" can shove his dumb dolls up his ass.

After that, he had opted for excavating for the dolls…But the sites had been closed. There was nothing else to be found there, he had been told.

And now…

He was nearly running out of options.

Well, he could ask someone else to purchase the dolls in his stead. But…he wouldn't be able to choose the doll himself, and then, there was the fact that he would never, ever lower his pride low enough to ask someone.

Besides, he knew that it was just plain wrong.

The plush dolls were the symbol of acceptance from the female for the male. It wouldn't be right if Heat just gave her a doll that was randomly picked by some schmo.

No…Sera was…everything to him.

She deserved only the best.

He would get her the best doll.

He would.

And then, there was Cielo. Thank goodness that there had been no reported mating ceremonies as yet. That would mean that Sera had either rejected him, to which, Heat couldn't help but hope, or that he hadn't given her the doll yet.

But no matter; his luck wouldn't hold out for very long. He needed to get her that doll! Cielo wouldn't be procrastinating forever!

"Heat. A word."

He turned and saw his leader. He frowned, "What the hell do you want?"

"You could just make her one." he deadpanned.

"What?" Heat asked, growling.

Serph shrugged his shoulders and walked in front of him, "Make her a doll. You don't have to buy one. Just make her one. She'd appreciate it better."

Before he could respond, the silver-haired man had already walked away.

Heat touched his chin in thought; actually…that wouldn't be a bad idea. He blinked; actually, it was brilliant.

But now, the next question arose within his mind; how.

xxxxx

Another two days and nights had passed. He looked at the horrible thing in his hands. It was another failed doll. He had been hurrying at making and finishing the doll by the next day…The next day was the day that the gods had bestowed to them as the preordained day in which couples could "fuse their souls" so to speak.

He really didn't believe in crap like that…but to the females, it meant the world to them. Tomorrow was the day in which they could spend all of their time with their partners in life…and just…be plainly in love.

That was why he had been hurrying and hurrying.

He wanted to exact the day in which he would give her the doll…He wanted it to be…special…memorable…meaningful.

He glared at the horrendous object within his hands with disgust.

It was supposed to be a cat…

But it had turned out to be a monstrosity resembling instead a potato sack. Its shape was bloated and out of proportion. The head was too small for the body…and its belly looked…lumpy. The legs were totally undefined and disproportionate with the other legs. Some were longer or shorter than the other.

In short, it was unattractive.

He then remembered Sera's comments about Argilla's plush doll.

"_He's the cutest ever! And the jingles at his bottom make him extra adorable! He's so cute and fluffy!"_

No. None of the descriptive words that she had used matched his "creation".

He growled; he couldn't do this right.

But no! He couldn't give up!

He was going to make her a doll even if it killed him.

xxxxx

The sun had risen. Heat's vision was spinning; he had been diligently at work for the entirety of the night and hadn't a wink of sleep.

He sighed; it wasn't the most…"cutest" thing in the world…But…this was the best he could do. He had been trained in stitch-work, yes, but he wasn't a professional. Hence, it had resulted in several pricks on his fingers. But he had decided long ago that he would brave whatever danger there was just so that he may please his Sera…

His heart sank.

He looked at the doll again, holding it close to his face. He had decided to follow Serph's main example. He wanted to make a doll that would remind her of him…

That was why he had decided to make her a doll modeled after his own atma, Agni.

He looked at it with sad and hopeless eyes. This was the best he could do. Agni's heads weren't of equal size. The left was smaller than the other; way smaller…

And the body wasn't firm and muscular. It was…bulgy. Its tummy looked more like a beer-belly more than anything else…His stitch-work wasn't the best quality either and he had to poke some of its stuffing back in with his finger whenever it would pour out slightly from the small openings…

But…there wasn't any more time.

He needed to give this to her…

It was now or never.

The only thing that he liked about Agni…were its mouths. They were both wide open and ready for feeding!

He laughed bitterly at that; it wasn't a laughing matter. This was a matter of life and death. If he gave this to her…and confessed what he felt…there was a chance of her rejecting him. And then there was Cielo.

And if she rejected him, he just…didn't know what he would do.

He snapped his head awake; this was no time to feel sorry for himself.

'If she takes it it's fine. If she didn't, to hell with her.'

That was a lie and he knew it. He thought that it would bring him comfort…no matter how false. But he realized that it didn't.

xxxxx

He found her by the bench, at the park…She was there, reading a book. He looked around and noticed that there was no one else around. Good. It would make this…easier.

He took a deep breath, mustering all of his courage and walked over to her, the doll kept behind his back.

She noticed his presence and smiled at him, "Hey Heat. Fancy seeing you here. Sit."

He shook his head, "Sera. I…I have something to tell you."

Sera saw the serious look in his face…and what was more…was the pained expression and emotions within his fiery red eyes…

This was such a turnaround for him…

She had…never seen him this way…

Ever. And now, seeing him this way, made her worry…

She stood, closing her book, "What is it? You look…Are you okay Heat?"

His heart raced as she looked deep within his eyes…And there, he found himself drowning within her gaze…Now, more than ever, he hoped and prayed…that she would accept him; that she would have him as her significant other…her other half…

"I'm fine…"

He could feel fear beginning to rear its ugly head within his spine…

"Erm…where's Argilla…? You're usually with her, right?" he asked, buying himself time to recollect his courage.

Sera giggled, "Oh! Her? She's with Serph…Come on Heat. You know what today is right…? They're…busy." she finished with a hint of a small blush on her face.

"Oh…" he replied absentmindedly.

She blinked, "But that's…not what you wanted to tell me. What is it?"

He closed his eyes and sighed; there was no getting around this. He just had to be a man and bite the bullet; no matter the outcome.

He slowly moved his hand from his back and there presented her the doll, "Here." he told her in a low and sad tone, "You…keep him."

Sera's silver eyes widened as she looked at the doll. It was his atma…complete with two heads and everything…

She blushed; did that mean that Heat…liked her?

Wordless, she slowly took the doll in her hands.

He felt his heart crumble as the seconds ticked by without her saying anything. He had been rejected…hadn't he?

Well, he really didn't need to hear it from her. He could take a hint.

He really didn't need to feel any more devastated than he already did. With a curt nod, he turned and walked away.

Sera, absorbed in her thoughts, blinked as she saw Heat walk away. She followed him, "Wait Heat…!"

He stopped as he heard her voice. He turned and saw, with surprise, the painful expression on her face, "Please…don't go."

"Sera…"

She said nothing and walked over to him. His heart pounded; what was she doing?

She smiled weakly at him and there, hugged the doll to her chest, "Heat…Thank you for him…" she said, looking at the pot-bellied doll.

Heat blushed, "It's nothing." he replied, trying to hide his trembling feeling. "It's…the best I could do. I know that he looks…pathetic."

"I mean it Heat…Thank you. I…I love him. And he doesn't look pathetic…He's…cute and fluffy…" she told him truthfully, nuzzling her face against the doll's soft faces.

He felt happy…that she liked Agni but…what did she mean that she "loved" him?

"Sera…?" he asked, unsure, "Do you…I mean…ugh…you and me…erm…are we…?" he stammered, not knowing how to phrase his question without sounding like a sappy idiot.

She nodded and took his hand in hers, "Uh huh…"

She saw the uncertainty in his eyes…And there, she tiptoed and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips, "There." she said with a smile.

Heat was stupefied. He had…he had just been kissed…

His dreams did her little justice…Oh how many nights had he pondered and fantasized about her…And now…as she had planted a small kiss against his lips…He realized that the dreams were pathetic…They were nothing like the real thing.

Simply put, her kiss was the most…rejuvenating thing that he had ever felt in his whole life…

Her lips were the softest that he had ever felt…He licked his lips and tasted her on him. She was…the sweetest that he had ever tasted…

And now that she had assured him…that she had accepted him…he felt nothing but pure and untold happiness.

"You gave him to me Heat. That's all that matters…" she said with her silver eyes twinkling.

Sera took his hand in hers, "Come on Heat. Let's go."

Heat blinked, "Go? Where?"

She giggled, "Aren't you going to walk me to my room? I need to get Agni home…"

He smiled and squeezed her hand, "Alright. Come on…I'll walk you…"

She squeezed his hand back and there, he remembered something, "Did…Cielo give you a doll?"

She laughed, "Cielo? No. Why?"

He frowned, "I…I thought he did. I saw him having a doll…"

She giggled, "Oh Heat. It wasn't for me!"

It wasn't?

Then…

"It was for your cousin! He had his eyes on her for a while now…He just showed it to me and asked me what I thought of it!" she giggled as she paused, "He just didn't know how to tell you. He was afraid that you might…well, hurt him."

His cousin!?

He growled, "Why that-!"

She stopped and playfully pouted at him, "Now, now Heat! Don't be mean! She likes him too!"

"Rose likes that…that idiot?! Why wasn't I told!?" he thundered.

Suddenly, he felt her warm lips against his own, silencing him. He relaxed and there moaned. Their kiss, that had begun gentle, soon turned passionate…

But, remembering that they were still outside…Heat pulled back and smiled, "Come on. Let's get inside."

She giggled; it seemed that he had forgotten all about the issue about Cielo and Rose. Ah…men; they were so easy to distract.

"Say…Heat?"

"Yeah?"

"I think…I'll call Agni…Pookey Bear instead. What do you think?" Sera asked happily.

Heat blanched at that. His powerful atma, Agni…being degraded to have such a…name. His insides churned painfully at the thought. But he shook his head; no. He must endure…

His angel wanted it.

And if he could make her that doll…then god damn it, he could endure that horrible name. But despite his newly found vigor, he couldn't help but shiver.

"It's fine…I guess…" he trailed off.

"I knew you'd like it!" the female beamed, pecking him on the cheek as they continued to walk. He blushed; already, he was reaping the fruits of his labor.

But then, another thought came to his mind.

"Erm, Sera?"

"Yes Heat?"

"Let's just keep Pookey Bear's name between you and me…alright?" he asked blushing crazily, cringing as he said the aforesaid horrendous name.

"Aaaww…But I want him to play with Serph Junior!" she complained, pouting, ceasing her walk.

He stopped as well.

Heat bit his lip, controlling his laughter. Oh yes…Serph Junior. He almost forgot about that. Well, he supposed that there was no harm in that…Besides, Argilla would have to keep the secret of Serph Junior and Pookey Bear's names for their sakes, won't she?

"Alright." he conceded finally, "Just no one else. Okay…?"

She smiled again, "Okay!" she paused and then resumed her speech, "But wait…I might have to tell…"

Heat sighed; there really was no end to this, was there? There was no point in him telling her to not expose Pookey Bear, or, erm, Agni.

He should just keep nodding. And so, wanting to spare himself the stress of thinking of future humiliation, he kept on nodding away as Sera continued to talk, doting over Pookey Bear.

xxxxx

FIN


	6. Children

**A/N: This is the second update. The order is not in which is posted in my profile. The order of the chapters is all jumbled up and is based on which chapter (or theme) I wrote first.**

**Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1. **

**WARNING: OOC, LANGUAGE, SENSITIVE (POLITICAL ISSUES), LEMON/LIME**

**PAIRING: Serph x Argilla**

**Chapter VI**

**Theme 4: Children**

Argilla looked at herself in the mirror. She frowned. She did not like what she was seeing. She scratched the back of her head tentatively, "Hm…They seem…bigger…" she spoke to herself.

"What seems bigger?" a voice from behind her spoke.

She smiled as she saw his reflection, "Nothing Serph."

He raised an eyebrow and she turned to face him, "Nothing…Really…"

He seemed unconvinced and so he walked over to her and asked, "I know that that's not true. Why don't you just tell me?"

She sighed; she really was that transparent, wasn't she?

She sighed, giving up and pointed to her chest, "Do these…look bigger to you?" she asked innocently, her query valid and honest.

He blushed at the question and even more so at where she was pointing. She was bent forward slightly, accentuating her voluptuous chest, pointing at her breasts. He blinked as his eyes were transfixed at the aforesaid lumps of sensuous flesh, considering her question carefully.

Hm…

She growled, "What are you doing!?" she yelled, interrupting his thoughts, "I asked you a question damn it!"

He blinked again and raised his eyes to meet her angry and blazing pink eyes. He blushed, "Um…well…I really can't say for certain…"

Her face fell. He hated it when she would see that. So, to rectify the mistake, he spoke once more, "But…if you would like, I could give you an…examination." he finished honestly, innocently. She blushed, "You perv!"

He blushed as well as he caught on. He then grinned and grabbed the woman by her hips, pulling her closer to him, leaning his face closer to hers, and whispered seductively, "Seriously. I can…give you a…physical…thoroughly…" he finished sensuously, his husky voice and low tone sending pleasurable jolts within her body.

She clung to him, her hands on his forearms and shivered, "You…you perv…" she finished meekly.

He smiled, "But…you like it anyway."

She grinned, "Yeah…I do…"

xxxxx

Another week had passed since Serph's strange talk with his lover. He blinked; everyone had been assembled at the Strategy Room. All, except her.

They had been waiting for the last half an hour and so far, she had been a no-show. Already, he could feel the agitation of his comrades.

More specifically, he could feel Heat's irritation. He sweat-dropped; his hot-tempered teammate had always been like that.

Or had he?

And then, there was Cielo. He was groaning away, mumbling how annoying it was that he had been dragged unceremoniously from his peaceful sleep for a meeting that hadn't even begun!

It had already been half an hour…!

And Gale?

Well, Gale was as stoic as ever. There had been not an ounce of change in his countenance. Serph was glad though. It was in these sorts of moments that he really valued Gale. He was calm and wouldn't cause a riot.

Unlike his other two companions…

"Sorry I'm late guys."

His silver eyes snapped into attention as they focused on the pink-haired female who had just walked through the door. He raised an eyebrow as he beheld her slightly paled skin. What had happened?

What took her so long?

That was the question that he wanted to ask her.

She had never been late. Ever. Argilla was one of his most reliable soldiers. To her, her duty had come first. That was why he had been totally surprised to find that such a diligent and consistent soldier be suddenly absent; or in this case, severely late.

"You're late soldier." Serph deadpanned firmly.

The female looked at him with steely eyes, "Won't happen again sir."

"You're right." he replied coldly, "It won't."

"…" Argilla nodded, not wanting to argue any further.

"Well, everyone's here now, what's the deal?" Heat drawled, bored, as he crossed his arms, looking unfazed at Serph.

xxxxx

Argilla walked into her room and walked over to her bed. The briefing had just ended and she just couldn't wait to sit. She didn't feel exhausted, but she just wanted to rest for a bit and gather her thoughts.

She blinked as she thought of it. Curious really, a few months ago, she had never felt this way…But now…

She snapped her head up as she heard her doors open and then close once more. She bit her lip as she saw Serph in front of her, looking at her with the same pair of silver eyes.

"What happened today?" he asked solemnly.

She shook her head. Would he really want to know? Perhaps it was better if she said nothing. It was a dumb reason anyway. Plus, it could result in more than just a reprimand if he knew the reason.

"Nothing." she replied nonchalantly.

He sighed, "Not this again. Just tell me." he told her firmly, almost irritated.

She bit her lip harder; if she told him…he might…

"I…I couldn't get up in the morning."

There. She told him.

There was no excuse for that. Why?

Because it was as plain as day what her reason was for being late; laziness.

Complete and utter laziness.

"Explain." he told her, sitting on a chair in front of her. He wanted to know the whole truth. It wasn't just what she told him that made the facts. It was something else. Argilla wasn't the type to be shirking about.

She sighed; she hated it when he prodded her with statements like those.

"I…I just couldn't get up. My body…felt so heavy. For some reason." she replied honestly. She then wished that she had said something else. Whatever it was she had said, absolutely sounded as if she were making an excuse to cover her lack of efficiency.

"I'm not making it up Serph. I just…" she trailed off with a sigh, "I'm telling the truth."

Serph nodded, "I believe you."

He stood and sat beside her, holding her hand gently in his while his eyes pierced hers, smiling, "Maybe it's fatigue. We've all been very stressed lately."

Yes. That was both true and an understatement. They had just won the war. And the only thing left to do…was to ascend to Nirvana. And now…

"You should get some rest Argilla. Take a few days off and remain here." he told her gently. She snorted, "And let you guys have all the fun!? No way!"

He chuckled at that as his hand came up to cup her cheek affectionately, "I knew you'd say that."

xxxxx

Another fortnight had passed. Argilla groaned. She had been like this for a few days now. She was getting really annoyed now. For the last two weeks, her symptoms had worsened. She had found it most difficult to get up in the morning…

Well, that was what first had happened…

She thought that it was just fatigue. But now, she wasn't so sure. For the last few weeks, not only had she failed to turn up punctually for their meetings but she had also suffered from physical changes.

She growled at herself as she remembered it; she didn't know what was wrong with her. She had been continuously throwing up for the last few days. She had not told Serph about it. She didn't want him to worry.

Besides, this was a woman's problem. Hence, she could solve it on her own. At first, she had first speculated food poisoning but the tox-screen proved negative.

So, that was why she had taken it upon herself to visit the infirmary; without Serph's knowledge of course.

And now, she was awaiting the results.

Her thoughts were interrupted as the physician entered.

"Well," Argilla began a bit impatiently, "what's wrong with me? This crappy thing has been making me miss training for the last couple of weeks!"

The physician shook her head, "The tests are…inconclusive."

She blinked; "Say what?"

How could that be?

The doctor sighed, "We had detected nothing that would indicate harmful substances in your body. Your blood sugar is fine. There are no toxins in the body…Brain patterns are fine. Heart is strong…The organs are functioning efficiently. There is no physical trauma…No nothing."

Argilla glared at the woman. She didn't sacrifice her valuable time coming there and coming out of there empty-handed!

"It can't be nothing! There has to be something amiss."

The doctor brought her finger to her chin in thought for a moment before replying, "Hm…there is something."

"And that is?" Argilla was getting angry. First she said it was nothing, then, it was something! Which was it!?

"Your body had been creating more hormones than normal."

"Why?" No. The question would be; 'what does that mean?'.

The doctor nodded, "It could be for many reasons. Your atma for one."

"My atma?" she asked, confused. The woman nodded, "Yes. The atma forces the body to transform. It causes a lot of strain. Estrogen is the chief female hormone. I believe that its production can help with the body's coping mechanism with the sudden invader."

"You mean the atma?"

"Right."

She understood, 'I think.' she thought with a small scratch on the head. The doctor believed that her body was still adjusting to the atma. She closed her eyes and groaned. Their atmas had arrived a few months ago…Yes. The physician's explanation about her condition did seem viable.

"Is there anything that…we could do?"

The doctor shook her head, "Well, everything seems to be in order within your body. So, I suggest plenty of rest and less stress. But, if you want, we could keep you here for further observation."

She paled at that; if she stayed there, Serph would find out! No way! It was completely out of the question!

She shook her head and laughed nervously, "No. It's alright. I suppose I'll go home. Thank you." she said in haste before muttering another hasty "thank you" and then hurrying out of the door.

xxxxx

She groaned as she felt him kiss her neck from behind. She had just gotten back from the infirmary and was pleasantly surprised to find him in her room.

And as soon as she had entered, he had latched his hands on her hips and had proceeded to kiss her sensuously. She groaned and leaned back to his touch…His hands traveled onto the fabric of her uniform and began to peel it from her slowly…

She could feel her body beginning to heat up as his hot tongue caressed her skin amorously, "Serph…" she groaned.

As he had her now completely bare, his hands traveled over to her chest and fondled her breasts appreciatively, "Hm…you're right." he whispered naughtily.

"W-what…?" she asked a bit confused and disoriented as he continued to touch her, driving her mad.

"They are getting bigger…" he responded, giving her earlobe a naughty lick.

She stiffened, bigger breasts…?

She suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?" he asked, confused as she pulled away from him. She blinked and waved apologetically, "Erm…You gotta go now. I'll…aa…see you tomorrow?"

Before he could protest, she had shoved him out of her room, "Sorry…I'll aa…make it up to you tomorrow! I promise!" With a quick kiss on the lips, her doors slammed shut in his face.

Serph blinked. What just happened?

xxxxx

Bigger breasts?

Argilla paced to and fro within her room, 'Maybe that's a symptom of this…disease too…'

A disease?

Well, it was most probably a disease…

She then thought of Serph. She pouted; poor guy. He had been wanting to make love, hadn't he? Oh well. It was going to have to wait. This was more important.

'What if this thing…spreads?!' she thought frantically. She could infect other people! What if it was…contagious?!

xxxxx

"I-Is that even possible?" she asked in total disbelief, gaping at the doctor.

She could not believe what this doctor had just claimed.

The doctor shook her head, "There is no denying it. Take a look at these…These were taken to get a look at your readings."

Her chest tightened as she looked at the pictures.

There was a lump within Argilla's abdomen.

"Ack! What the hell is that?!" she shrieked.

The doctor, ignoring her patient's outburst, pointed at the aforesaid lump, "See this? This had attached itself along your uterine wall…"

"W-what is it?" she stammered in total disgust.

The doctor shook her head, "That is what we had been disputing about. But I firmly believe that it is a parasite."

"A…a parasite?!!" she squealed, "A parasite?! How the hell did I get a damn parasite!?" she yelled frantically, making a disgusted face.

She took a moment to calm down and then continued, "Can it be removed?" she asked in a calm voice.

The doctor shook her head, "Unfortunately, it's too small for us to reach…We have no equipment to do it."

Her face fell; there was no way to remove a little parasite?! What kind of a hospital was this anyway? Well, she had better not say anything; otherwise, they might start to use unsanitary utensils on her.

She shivered at that thought.

'S-scraarry…'

"What about poison?" Argilla asked hopefully.

The woman shook her head, "At this stage it is too early to speculate anything. If we have you ingest anything of that sort, it would most definitely harm you as well."

"So, what now?" Argilla asked, worry etched onto her features.

"For now, we wait and see." was the unfavorable reply.

"So what happens then?" she asked, whining a bit. She needed to know; was she going to die? Or was she going to live…? Was she going to die a slow and gruesome death…? Or live a dull and painful life?

The doctor sweat-dropped, "For now, the only thing we could do is to observe."

"And?" she urged. For Christ's sake, there had to be something else they could do other than "observe" her.

"And…nothing."

"Nothing!?" she asked in total incredulity. She was kidding; right?

She sighed, "If the parasite grows again and proves to be a malevolent force in you, we would have to operate. But…it would be risky. There is a 70 chance that…you won't make it. That is why I am refraining from operating."

Argilla's face suddenly drained from its color. She was…going to…die if she tried to remove it!?

"Will…will this thing kill me?" she asked worriedly, feeling disgusted with herself.

"As of now, there are no signs of it harming you. In fact, it had created a small tube that is connected to you."

Argilla blinked, "Connected to me…?"

She frowned, "What the hell does that mean?"

The doctor nodded and continued, "The tube is used as a feeding stem. It eats whatever you eat."

Argilla stifled a gasp of surprise; parasites were supposed to do harm…but this one…

The doctor chuckled, "This is an interesting specimen. It takes its nourishment from you and does not expend you in order to live, which is the standard definition for the word 'parasite'. This one just seems…to live symbiotically with you. For some reason…"

"Just like my atma…" Argilla trailed off.

"Is it…contagious?" Argilla asked, worriedly. If it was, then, she would have herself quarantined. She didn't want Serph to be involved.

The other woman shook her head, "I don't believe so. If you are worried about your partner, then don't."

Argilla let out a breath of relief. At least she wasn't contagious…That was a good thing.

"Males do not have the space to accommodate the parasite. Only females do." she explained. Oh. So that was why. That was why Serph didn't have it.

Argilla let out a breath of relief; at least Serph was out of the question. But what about other females?

"But…? From female to female…?" Argilla asked.

The other woman shrugged her shoulders, "As of now, the parasite is still in its infantile stages. It is not ready for reproduction. I just do not know how long its lifespan is…So, I really can't say conclusively…"

'Eeek…!'

There was that sentence again.

There was that word again. Inconclusive.

Oh well. Go out and come back in a week.

'Yeah…go and come back in a week, check if I'm still alive and breathing by then…If this thing doesn't burst out of me and eat me or eat me from within!' she thought with a shiver.

She walked out of the infirmary with a quivering breath and a shaking countenance. A parasite…But thankfully, it wasn't contagious.

Her heart stopped.

'W-what…what the hell…?!' she thought in shock as she saw other women walking towards the infirmary with…swollen bellies…?!

Her pink eyes dilated abnormally as she scanned each and every one of them…They were all huddled forward, probably hiding their identities. Some had bigger bellies than others…

'Oh my God…!!' she thought, panicking. 'They look like they're going to explode!' she mentally shrieked.

'What…what the fuck is going on here?!'

There wasn't a question about it.

The disease…or this parasite was getting out of hand! It was becoming an epidemic! 'W-will I turn out…like that!?' she thought, utterly frightened.

"Ack!" she screamed, running from the scene.

xxxxx

Argilla opened her eyes slowly, moaning. Where was she…? The last thing that she remembered was being in a place of pure light…

She groaned; her head was pounding relentlessly that she failed to perceive anything else other from the searing pain. Her hand came up to caress her head and she moaned, "Oh God…"

"Don't." a gentle voice told her, followed by a warm hand on her own.

She slowly opened her eyes and was met with gentle silver eyes. It was him. He was there, with her. She smiled, "Oh…Serph…W-where…are we…?" she spoke slowly, her voice husky and coarse.

Serph shook his head, "There is…plenty of time…later. Sleep." Before she could object, he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. Once more, she slumbered.

A day had passed and there, Argilla stretched her arms and legs. She opened her eyes and for the first time, scrutinized her surroundings. She raised an eyebrow; this wasn't her room. More specifically, this wasn't the infirmary.

She slowly sat up, "W-where…am I…?"

"Good morning."

She stiffened as she heard a voice coming from the doorway. She smiled, "Serph…!" She stood and gaped at him, "Where are we?"

He chuckled, and pointed to the room on his left, "There's the lavatory. Use it. Your uniform's been prepped. We'll talk then."

She nodded.

An hour had passed and Serph held her hand, leading her through the unfamiliar halls. A moment later, they were within an office. She raised an eyebrow; the office had…bottles of…liquor?

'Highly inappropriate…' she thought with disgust.

A moment later, she was met with her teammates; Gale and Cielo. Wait a minute. Where was Heat?

xxxxx

She sat on a chair by the dining area. It was all too much to take in…She was…She was in the supposed Nirvana. Wow. This was a shock…She didn't expect it to look the way it did…It was so…

It was a wasteland.

And then…there were Heat and Sera missing. She sighed and closed her eyes painfully; they were having so many problems that she didn't know where to start…

Her hand unconsciously traveled to her stomach. She raised an eyebrow as she felt a slight bulge. When did that happen? She sighed; right. Her strange parasite.

Well, she really didn't have the time to think of it right now. Her doctor at the Junkyard had told her that it was living symbiotically with her after all, so, there was no risk of it killing her. Her thoughts were interrupted as she saw her teammates sit down, "Hey guys." she said cheerfully, "So, what's the plan?"

Cielo groaned and placed his forehead on the table, "We're going to de sewers ja?"

Gale shook his head, "We need to in order to gain access to Karma City."

Right. That was another problem. This place was…completely different. Two worlds of two different peoples. The demons…and the humans. She was surprised that they, possessors of atmas, had been allowed refuge. Well, Serph and Gale were probably good negotiators.

Oh well.

"We leave at first light." That was Serph's voice. She shrugged her shoulders; she really couldn't care any less. The sooner they find Heat and Sera, the better.

xxxxx

Another three days and three nights had passed and Argilla was panicking. The bulge in her stomach had grown to such an extent that it could not be concealed by her corset. She bit her lip as she inspected herself at the lavatory. Cold sweat was beginning to form all over her body. What was happening to her!? She was turning into some sort of monster! Aside from her atma, that is…

'Just like those women!' she thought hysterically, panicking.

She suddenly felt a lump in her throat, "Oh shit…! What the hell am I supposed to do now…?!" she moaned painfully, panic beginning to sink in within her skin.

"You alright?" a muffled male voice spoke from the other side of the door. Argilla's throat became dry, "I…I'm fine…!"

How was she to tell him this now…?

'Would…would he think me a…freak!?' she thought frantically, letting her imagination run away with her. What if he decided not to love her anymore?! What if he decided to just…leave her?

What then?

What if he told her that she was…undesirable…?

She let out a staggering breath; no. She would hide it for as long as she could. Quickly, she donned on her pajamas and then her robe. Fastening the knot of the robe firmly, she looked at herself again. Yup. No bulge.

Good.

All she had to do now was to not get Serph in the mood. Ever.

That shouldn't be too hard.

She left the lavatory and saw him sitting on the bed, reading, "Hey." he spoke gently, closing the book, "You were taking so long, I thought…that something…happened." he spoke slowly.

She chuckled; actually, she chuckled every time he spoke.

Serph wasn't the speaking type and every time that he would, he had to do in a slow and almost drawling fashion.

She smiled and got under the covers, "Well, Serph. Let's get to bed. We have an early mission tomorrow." Without letting him respond, she lay down and closed her bedside lights, turning to her side, away from him and said a quick, "goodnight".

Serph blinked; not even a kiss…? What was going on? She was never that eager to sleep…But he shouldn't press her. She was right. Another mission awaited them tomorrow.

xxxxx

They had just gotten back from a hunt. Serph was satisfied; he had learnt new mantras…He was pleased that his comrades had had their full meals and were steadily learning their mantras. Argilla too. She was very valuable to them when it came to mantras. She was their best magic user after all.

But…He couldn't shake the feeling that there was something going on with her that she hid from the rest of them. He would find her at times, spacing out…

He could only wonder as to why that was…

And then, there were their problems in the bedroom. Not that he was being a pervert…or was he being forceful. He wasn't pressuring her either…but…there were times wherein he would feel as if…she were pushing him away…or that she avoided his advances. That was what had gotten him confused. She never used to do that before. Heck, before, she would be the one coming onto him! Not the other around!

And now…

He was going to have to speak to her about that…

"Ey mon…" Cielo said, interrupting his thoughts. He turned to their blue-haired teammate and realized that his comment was aimed at Argilla.

"Yeah?" she asked gruffly, crossing her arms.

Cielo scratched his head, "I don't want to offend you mon…but…maybe you had better cut down on de meat eh?" he said, pointing to her stomach.

Four pairs of eyes, including her own, followed Cielo's finger's trajectory and there…They all beheld her bulging belly.

Argilla blushed beet red and she immediately turned around, cursing at Cielo under her breath for exposing her. Ignoring the snickering from behind her, she quickly made a hasty inspection of her abdomen.

Her eyes widened and her mouth hung agape. Cielo wasn't kidding; her belly was protruding and the fact that she had just devoured and had come back from a hunt…exacerbated the situation. She groaned; she must look…really disgusting. The skin of her engorged belly was peeking proudly from the edges of her corset, exposing the layers of skin…and…fat?

Eww…

"Argilla?"

Serph's voice immediately startled her. But even after hearing his voice, she did not turn around, ashamed.

She merely shrugged her shoulders and went back towards the exit. "Let's get outta here." she told them nonchalantly, walking away.

"Uh oh…I tink she's mad ja?"

Gale rolled his eyes, "And whose fault was that?"

xxxxx

Night had rolled in and this was it.

"Argilla? We have to talk."

Argilla stiffened but remained calm, "What about?"

"About us."

Okay…so it was about that issue…

"What about us?" she asked coyly, clearly playing innocent. Or ignorant. Whatever he wanted to think; it was all the same to him.

Serph was getting irked. She wasn't even looking at him and was overly focusing on her rifle. He frowned and firmly yanked her to her feet, making her drop her rifle on the table. There, their eyes met and he spoke calmly, albeit, seriously, "Why do you keep rejecting me?"

She said nothing, not knowing what to tell him.

He was getting irritated and there, pulled her closer to him, "I said…" He stopped suddenly as he felt something bump against his abdomen. Argilla froze. Not this again…

His eyes left hers and looked down. There he felt the slight bulge in her abdomen. He said nothing and slowly let one of her arms free in order to inspect her pajama top. He heard her slightly whimper but he did not relinquish his hold on her and there felt her abdomen's bare skin. He froze as his palm and fingers glazed over the smooth skin, "What happened?" he slowly asked, his eyes once more flying up to meet hers.

She sighed and looked at him with defeat clearly written in her eyes, "That's what I wanted to hide from you…I've…I've had a parasite within me for months now Serph. The doctors at Muladhara couldn't remove it…And…now, my parasite's gotten bigger…I…I don't know what to do. I didn't want to tell you…or to make love with you because…you'd know and…I really don't want to add to our problems…"

Serph had no idea…So this was the reason why she had been avoiding him.

Without words, he embraced her gently. They needed to see another physician. There was no more dillydallying. She had to see another doctor ASAP.

He released her and looked into her eyes, "Get dressed. We're going to a physician."

"Now?" she asked incredulously.

He nodded, "Yes…Now."

xxxxx

He frowned. She could no longer fit in her uniform. Her stomach had grown too large for the simple and tight-fitting corset. So, he just had her dress in her pajamas and in her robes. On the way, as they were making their way out of the building, they were stopped by Roland, "Oi! Where are you two off to in such a late hour?"

Argilla looked down, ashamed and said nothing.

Serph looked at Roland with a cold demeanor and asked calmly, "Where is your infirmary? Argilla needs to see a doctor."

Roland's face became serious as he heard Serph's words and he quickly stole a glance at his female companion, "Is it that bad?" he shook his head; this was no time for questions, "That way. First door on your left."

With a hasty "thank you" the two rushed passed Roland.

Serph held Argilla's hand tightly as he led her through the hall. They reached the aforesaid room and he opened the door for her. She entered and so did he. They were met by a few nurses and a physician.

Serph told them of their concern and immediately Argilla had been prepped for a physical examination.

He waited for them to finish. He ran a hand through his hair as he continued to wait. He stood up when his name was called and there he followed Argilla's attending physician and followed her.

A moment later, he saw his lover lying on the bed. He walked over to her and held her hand. They smiled at each other and turned to the doctor, "Well, what's the status of her parasite? Can it be removed?" Serph asked seriously.

The doctor was obviously taken aback by what he had said and he could only wonder why.

"P-parasite…?!" the doctor stammered, obviously aghast. The nerve of these people! Coming into her office at this time of night, only to ask her to perform a…an abortion!? What type of doctor did they take her for?

'To regard a human life as a…parasite…' she thought, shaking her head.

She glared at the silver-haired man, "Is this a common practice for Avatar Tuners?!"

'Avatar…Tuners…? Common practice…?' thought Serph, confused.

Argilla paled but remained quiet; what was this doctor saying?! Didn't she care about saving her patient's life?

The doctor shook her head, "You barge in here in the middle of the night for a child abortion…?!"

The two Embryon members were taken aback. Child…abortion? What was she talking about?

Serph shook his head, "Child abortion…? What?"

"Don't feign ignorance sir! I am not stupid!" the doctor said, glowering at them, most especially him, "I've seen young people like you two…Making a mistake…creating human life and then, just going to discard it like it was…some common trash!"

Serph was taken aback once more and raised his palm, asking her to halt, "We are not asking you to kill a human being. We're here to ask you to cure my…my mate. She has a parasite that is growing within her belly. I thought your tests had confirmed that." he spoke calmly.

Here, the doctor flared, "_Sir_," she began sarcastically, "calling _your child _in your _mate's _womb a _parasite_ is not a way for you to create an excuse to get an abortion."

Argilla paled, 'What…? What child?'

Serph's silver eyes widened; child!? His mate…was having a child?!

"What child?" the two confused Embryon members asked simultaneously. The doctor stared at them both, dumbfounded; were Avatar Tuners stupid?

She rolled her eyes, and pointed at Argilla's swollen belly, "The parasite that you've been asking me to remove! What else!?"

Serph looked at Argilla and then at the other woman again, "T-that parasite…is a child? A…a half-formed…human being?"

The doctor gaped at them, "You two…don't know anything…do you?"

The two Embryon members shook their heads. Argilla sighed and spoke, "My physician…back at Muladhara…told me that…that this," she said, holding her belly, "is a parasite…It could possibly be my atma…but she wasn't sure…She was the one who told me that…it was…a parasite." the pink-haired woman slowly finished, casting her face down.

The doctor sighed, "Roland told me that you people aren't…from around here…I think, some things should be explained…"

Silver and met pink and then, simultaneously, they looked at the older woman before them and both nodded.

xxxxx

After an hour and a half of biology and a bit of ethics classes, the two were in their room once more, in complete silence.

Serph looked at his mate, who stared at the wall. He smiled weakly and there stroked her belly. That caught her attention as she now looked at him with a faint blush on her face, "Serph…we're going to…have a…a baby…?"

"It would…seem so…"

They both had learnt that a child…was a symbol of a man and a woman's love…their union…They both felt horrible as they listened to the explanation…And to think that they thought of it as a parasite…

For shame…

At least, they had not done anything that might have endangered it…

Argilla sighed in contentment. So, that was the reason why she felt no ill feelings towards her parasite…her baby…It was a part of her…a part of Serph. It was…the most beautiful thing that she could ever imagine…

With the life that was growing within her, there was no other way to express love…When their child was born, she and Serph would continue to live…as long as their child was alive, they would live too…

And then, he would pass that on as he had children of his own…

She supposed that death really wasn't all that significant. It was but a phase in life…in one's existence. They would continue to live on within their child and within their child's child and so on and so forth…

It was a beautiful thing…A never ending cycle…It was truly a miracle.

She suddenly froze as her mind drifted from pregnancy's poetic aspect to its more practical implications.

"But I…I don't know anything about parenting…!" Argilla suddenly blurted out, her face expressing nothing but anxiety.

He chuckled, "Don't worry. We'll figure it out."

She smiled, "Really…? You won't disappear on me…even when I get…big?"

He chuckled, "Never."

"And fat…?"

He held her hand in his and again responded firmly, without hesitation, "Never."

She laughed and leaned her head on his shoulder. She had no worries now. Serph would be there for her and for their parasite…erm…baby. She suddenly stiffened.

Right.

They had another problem. And much more pressing than others. She blushed and murmured, "Um…I can't fit in my uniform anymore…What will I wear for the mission tomorrow?"

xxxxx

FIN

**A/N: **

**ABORTION: The opinions expressed here pertaining to the issues of ABORTION is of a fictional character's set on a fictional setting and is not necessarily congruent with that of the author. **

**MALE PREGNANCY: Some of you may have issues with this piece as being sexist. I am aware of the very first human male to being pregnant (Mr. Lee Mingwei). Yes, technically, it is possible for a man to be pregnant. This is called the Ectopic Pregnancy; which is pregnancy from a place other than the uterus. Technically, it CAN be done, but in my fic, I am only expressing my views on this as a traditionalist, conservative and a naturalist. **


	7. So Hungry

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1. The song Prayer belongs to ATLUS USA.**

**WARNING: OOC, LANGUAGE, ANGST, GORE, LEMON. **

**PAIRING: Heat x Sera **

**Chapter VII **

**Theme 25: So Hungry…**

Sera looked at him with sympathy. She sighed; he was doing it again. He was trying to hide it from her…But she could see it as plain as day…

He was suffering, wasn't he?

There he was, leaning against the wall, being grumpier than usual.

She watched with a mixture of amusement and empathy as she watched her other comrades be rebuffed and rebuked one after another by their grumpy yet strong comrade.

'Heat…' she trailed off mentally as she saw him…

She blinked and straightened up as she watched him walk away. Where was he going? She bit her lip and clasped her hands together as if in a prayer. It was her fault wasn't it? Yes it was. She was the cause of all of their suffering and misery…

If it weren't for her, they wouldn't be feeling the way they did now.

If it weren't for her…they wouldn't be suffering from the ever recalcitrant hunger that drove them almost to the pit of insanity…

Her heart felt heavy as she thought more about it. Heat was suffering more than the others, wasn't he?

Yes; he was. The curse had affected him the most…

That was why she had felt horrible. It was because of her…If only there was something that she could do to ease his suffering…to alleviate his pain…If only there was something that she could say or do to make it all go away, she would say it; she would do it.

That was why she had opted to follow him. He didn't have to be alone. It was in these times, when things were hazy and uncertain that one needed others…It wasn't the time to be alone…Being alone would only further his madness.

That was why she was following him…

Where was he going…?

She saw him round a corner and disappeared. She frowned; no! She would not be refused! Her walk broke into a slow but firm jog and she sharply turned the corner only to be grabbed and slammed against the wall behind her.

She felt the wind be knocked out of her as she realized that she had hit both her back as well as the back of her head.

"What are you doing here?!" a male voice thundered.

She immediately opened her eyes and there she was met with fiery blazing blood-red orbs, intently gazing into her surprised silver jewels, "Heat…!" she half-squealed as he gripped her upper arms tightly.

"You're hurting me…!" she pleaded with him.

Heat was surprised; he was shocked. He knew that someone had been following him but never did he think that it would be…her…

Sera…

He didn't mean to hurt her…

And at the sight of her, helpless against the wall, and at the sound of her pleas…he immediately felt horrible…

He took a step back, letting her go, his eyes no longer scanning hers keenly…no longer malevolently assessing her silver pools but now pleading…asking for forgiveness for his apparent brutish behavior…

"I'm sorry…"

Sera's heart melted as she heard such words in such a tone pass through his lips.

"Heat…"

Their gazes locked themselves together and Heat looked away. He didn't want to look into her eyes…He couldn't afford to lose himself in her eyes…Not anymore.

What he felt for her was no secret. And what his predisposition was with regard to his curse was no secret either. He didn't want to do something that he would regret later on…

He didn't want to hurt her…

He cursed himself as he realized that he had done just that a few moments prior…

He knew that she did not feel the same towards him and losing himself in her eyes would only bring about his downfall…It would only serve as the catalyst that would finally push him over the edge…

Sera saw the conflict in his eyes. He wanted to be with her but at the same time, he wanted to isolate himself…far away from her…

He was refusing her help…wasn't he?

"What are you doing here?" he asked her gruffly, turning his eyes further away.

"I was just…"

"You were following me." he deadpanned coldly, cutting her off. "Why?" he asked nonchalantly; still not meeting her eyes.

She bit her lip, "I was…" she admitted.

"Why?" he asked again.

Why was she doing the things she was doing? Didn't she know what she was doing to him? He was hungry…Oh so hungry…

They had just gotten back from a hunt but he couldn't seem to satiate his growing feeling of hunger…But hunger for what…?

For blood…?

For meat…?

For flesh…?

Whatever it was…he didn't know. All that he knew was that no one should be near him. He himself could hardly control himself; his inhibitors were all lax and relaxed…

And now Sera was coming up to him…bare and vulnerable…? What did she expect from him…? Did she expect him to be a total gentleman to her…? Refined and well-bred…?

'She's barking up the wrong fucking tree…!' he seethed internally.

"I just wanted to know if you were alright…" she told him honestly. Why couldn't he see that she meant him no harm…? Why couldn't he comprehend that she only wished to help him? In these times, being alone was the worst thing anyone could ever do…

He'd only worsen his own situation; couldn't he see that?

"I'm fine." he snapped at her, responding haughtily as he crossed his arms, his eyes glazing over hers intently, yet calmly.

She cast her face down, rubbing her arms where he grabbed her, "Oh…I'm sorry if I bothered you…" she trailed off apologetically.

Heat felt guilty; she didn't mean any harm and there she was apologizing to him when it was clear that it was he who owed her an apology. But then again, he'd never let her know that. He was already at the mercy of his curse; he didn't need a woman to be pulling his already shortened leash.

"Hn…Just don't do it again." he told her gruffly before walking away.

She looked on after him with a saddened expression, "Heat…"

xxxxx

It was the dead of the night…Sera remained awake…She couldn't sleep. She had closed her eyes and had tried to get some sleep but it continued to elude her…She didn't feel right. She still felt as if she had an undone obligation towards Heat…

And his words earlier had stung her heart.

He probably thought of her as a nuisance, didn't he…?

She sat up suddenly as she felt an intense prick of pain poking at her heart. What was that…?

She blinked and shook her head, clutching her hurting heart. Why did it hurt…? She wasn't wounded…

She frowned and after realizing that she wasn't going to get any sleep, she had thrown the covers from her petite body and got dressed in her Embryon uniform.

A moment later, she found herself walking along the streets of Muladhara. All was still and all was quiet. She made her way to the park and walked towards a bench by the street lamp. Her thoughts of Heat pervaded her mind.

He hated her, didn't he?

He was probably blaming her for all that had happened…

At that thought, tears were threatening to spill from her eyes…but she fought them back. She didn't want to be weak. She didn't want to be useless.

Useless…

That had been the word to describe her, wasn't it?

She did nothing for the tribe…And she didn't even know how to unleash her "so-called" power. She hated herself. And the fact that she remembered nothing about her past only added salt to the injury…

She suddenly ceased her thoughts of self-pity as she heard a distant noise.

'No…It's not…' she trailed off.

It wasn't noise…

It was…It was the sound of someone crying…

Crying…?

No…that was wrong too. That was misleading. It was the sound of someone wailing uncontrollably…But it wasn't a person's sounds…It wasn't a person's cries…

It was…

'An ashura…!' she thought knowingly, recognizing the painful cries that seem to float with the cool breeze…

With her eyebrows furrowed and her spirit filled with conviction, she stood from the bench and followed the heartrending wails. She would help this tortured soul. She would. It was the least that she could do for whoever that unfortunate person might be…

The faint sounds had led her to a secluded spot of Muladhara. She blinked; she didn't even know that such a place existed…

She stiffened as she found what she had been looking for…She gasped and covered her mouth with her palms as she beheld the grotesque figure before her…

It was…

"Heat…!" she gasped breathlessly as she beheld him. He was there, in his ashura form, kneeling in front of mutilated bodies and corpses…

The aforesaid monster turned to look at her, growling and snarling, its cries drowning within his mouths before he could utter them. Now, no longer filled with remorse, he stood and growled at her as if not recognizing her…

"Heat…! Stop…!" she pleaded openly, lightly yelling as she continued to stand, rooted on her spot. No; she would not be weak. She would not relent, yield or stop.

She would hold her ground.

She knew what it was Heat was going through. He was hiding it…This was what he had been hiding after all…

His unquenchable thirst for blood…his voracious hunger…

That was why he had told her to leave him alone. He didn't believe that anyone could help him. She looked at him painfully; she was there for him. She would help him…!

"What are you…doing here…?" he lowly asked, advancing towards her steadily, his claws clenching and unclenching. Sera's heart hung heavily within her chest but she had decided; she would help him. Even if he tore her limb from limb, she would help him.

"I've come to help you Heat…!"

He snarled at that and stopped, "No one can help me…"

Her breath got caught up in her throat as she listened to his desperate voice…And there, she crossed the threshold.

She walked over to him.

"Don't come near me…!" the ashura warned.

She paid him no heed and advanced on him steadily, her silver eyes never leaving his form. She would save him…

As she got nearer and nearer to him, her heart began to feel at ease, no longer feeling nervousness or apprehension…or anxiety.

She was sure…

As she took more steps closer to him, ignoring his firm warnings and his frightful snarls, she slowly parted her lips…and began her hymn…

"_Light shines on the heaven_

_The earth the spirit_

_Light brings glory and grace_

_May it open your eyes to the truth Shanti_

_Shanti…" _

She felt her heart swell in relief as she watched him fall onto his knees, reverting back to his human form…

Seeing him that way, she ran to him and caught him in her arms, resting his head on her chest, "Heat…! Are you…alright?" she asked gently, her silver eyes peering deeply within his blood-red orbs.

He merely nodded, closing his eyes.

She smiled; gladdened…

xxxxx

It had been a week now…and from her opinion, Heat was doing fine. She worried a bit though. She would always be there to restore his sanity whenever he would need it…however…what bothered her was that his sanity loss seemed to occur more and more.

She had watched him in battle.

His eyes were glowing like a madman's at the sight of a kill…She watched with horrified eyes as his claws tore the helpless warm flesh, shivering from a maniacal sense of delight…

She watched helplessly as he devoured what had been a human being, without remorse…without a second thought…

It wasn't his fault; he was…hungry…

It wasn't a crime to sustain one's self. It was just that…the way in which he did so, bothered her.

And then, even after such an exhilarating hunt, after the plentiful feast, she would find him looking for more…never being satisfied…always looking for the next prey. That was when she would step in, putting a momentary halt to his rampage.

And then, he would be calm…and thank her…

After that, he would want to be alone. He would never meet her eyes though. Not even once. That was something more that bothered her too.

Why was it that he could thank her without hesitation without ever looking into her eyes…? Did he hate her…? Or did he hate what she was able to do for him…? Perhaps he felt wrong being obligated to someone else…?

"Sera."

She stiffened as she heard her name being spoken. She blinked; she had just entered her room and it was pitch-dark.

"Who's there…?" she asked, fumbling for the light switch when a hand grabbed hers, stilling her movement. She stiffened.

"It's me."

Her heart felt at ease then. It was Heat.

"Heat…? What are you doing here?"

"…" He said nothing and took a step back, letting her hand free. He could feel his muscles tightening. He didn't want to do that…he didn't want to let go of her. He just wanted to hold her, cradle her in his arms…But knowing that his hands would only transform into claws, he had rather let her go and watch from afar than endanger her…

"Don't do that…" he told her, telling her to leave the room the way it was; dark and dreary.

She nodded although she doubted he could see her doing so.

"Heat, what's wrong…?" she asked worriedly.

She felt him move away from her and there made towards her bed, sitting down on it, "Please sing for me…" he softly said.

She blinked; sing…?

She smiled and nodded. Without any questions, she sung…

Heat closed his eyes, relishing in the sweet sound of her voice…It was soothing the beast inside of him…It was restraining the murderer in him…He sighed; how he wished he could feel that way…always…

He opened his eyes once more as he heard her song come to an end. His heart stopped. No…It couldn't be…! He knew it…!

He stood up abruptly, "Thank you Sera."

Sera held her hands to her chest; what happened? Why did he suddenly change in his demeanor?

Heat couldn't take it any longer…Her scent…Her scent was overwhelming his senses. Her alluring fragrance was driving his hunger further and further…

'No…! Not her…!' he screamed at himself as he continued to feel the way he did. He could feel his whole body screaming for her.

But what of it…?

What exactly did he want?

He paled as he began to think that perhaps his body wanted to taste her flesh…to devour her. No! It'll never happen! He'd kill himself first…!

Sera could feel the hair on her skin beginning to stand as she felt the air around them change. He was…he was being unrestrained.

"Heat…?" she asked shakily.

"I better go." he told her, brushing past her.

It was a wrong choice. Pain engulfed his system as his shoulder collided softly with hers. Even now, after calmly speaking to her, he could feel his desire to taste her continuing to intensify. He had to get out of that room!

It had been a mistake from the very beginning to have been there in the first place! Now he was endangering her!

'Damn fuck of a body…!' he screamed at himself.

Sera would not let him go again. No. He had changed back. She could feel his sanity beginning to seep away! No! If she let him go now, innocent people could get hurt.

She grabbed his bare arm with her hand, "Heat wait!"

His heart stopped and his blood ran cold. She had…touched him…

Why!?

Was she fucking crazy…!? Couldn't she tell that he wasn't being himself…!? Didn't she realize that she was only making things worse!?

He yanked his arm from her but was surprised as he found that she held on.

"Let go."

"No…"

He turned around and looked at her; his glowing eyes piercing her silver eyes, "No?" he repeated, "Do you have any idea of what you are doing…?" he growled, glaring at her.

"I'm going to help you…" she breathed out.

He snarled at her, his whole body glowing, showing her the glyphs that were seemingly tattooed onto his flesh, "No one can help me…!"

Her heart skipped a beat; he was changing…!

Her spirit was neither shaken nor was her soul surprised. She parted her lips and sung…Her heart continued to remain calm even as she saw that her hymn had no effect…

He was kneeling before her now, his face cast down, his forehead pressing against her flat stomach. His body was continuing to change…

She should be afraid…He could kill her easily…But she wasn't…She understood now what it was that she felt for him…It was that peculiar and strange emotion that she felt for him that kept her awake that night…

It was that elusive and nameless feeling that had woken her from her daze that night…It was that sensation on her spine that had enabled her to hear him crying, wailing desperately in the dead of the night praying for salvation…

She understood now…

She understood and comprehended fully the source of his malady…

And what was more was that she trusted him…

He would not harm her. No…He wouldn't…

Why…?

Because whatever that peculiar and strange emotion that she felt for him…whatever it was that elusive and nameless feeling she had for him…whatever sensation it was on her spine that she possessed for him were things that he himself had for her.

He felt them too…

She knew, now, more than ever as their hands touched…as their bodies communicated. She knew…he felt it too. That was why he would not harm her.

That was why she too had sunk to the floor…Sera closed her eyes as she moved her arms and hands, encircling his shaking form within her warm body…letting him know and feel that she was there for him…

She wanted to let him know and feel that she understood…and that she wouldn't abandon him…no matter what happened…

She pressed his head against her chest and to her glee, he did not object and held onto her for dear life…

"Oh Heat…Don't hide from me…" she quietly said, with all the gentleness and sincerity that she could muster.

Heat closed his eyes, just listening to the calm beating of her heart…Calm? Yes. It was calm. She wasn't afraid of him. A part of him wanted to laugh at her stupidity. Didn't she know that he was dangerous?

But, another part of him felt glad that she wasn't afraid of him. Did that mean that she had seen past all of what he was on the outside? That she had seen past his horrifying appearance…?

"Sera…" he breathed out. But still, he could not linger…! He might kill her too! With all of the willpower that he could muster in his delicate and fragile situation, he pulled away poignantly.

Their eyes met and he froze. He had never seen anyone who was so beautiful in his whole life. And if he didn't leave soon, she'd be no more. She'd be another one of his victims. He didn't want that for her.

Ever.

Sera would never let him go! Never again! She knew it now…and he knew it as well…But she could see the doubt swimming in his eyes.

"Sera no!" he told her, pulling away sharply.

She followed him on the floor and crawled over to him. "No Heat! Stay…!"

"Are you fucking out of your mind!?" he thundered.

"I'm here to help you! Please let me help!" she openly pleaded, holding his hand. He hissed and pulled his hand back as if he had been burned and glowered at her still, "How can you help me?! Huh!?" he bellowed, "Your fucking song didn't work! How else can you help me…!?" he yelled in desperation.

A tear from her eye escaped as she considered his question.

But there was a way…

There was always a way…

She knew what it was that was plaguing his body…It was screaming…And it just happened that she had heard it…

She took a deep breath and braved a step closer to him. She closed all distance between them and again had him in her arms, "I'll help you in any and every way that I can Heat…"

He growled but said nothing, wanting nothing more than to take her offer…If only there was a way…

"I heard you Heat…I heard your body calling out to mine…I know what you hunger for…"

His heart stopped. So she knew…? She knew that it wasn't merely blood and flesh that he craved…? But if she knew, then how was it that he himself didn't?

Yes.

He himself did not fully comprehend his own feelings…So, how was it that a woman such as she could fully fathom what it was that continued to elude him so?

She cupped his face in her hands and persuasively tugged at him. He followed and soon their eyes met and she leaned in, whispering, "I know Heat…I know…"

And without further words, she closed all distance in between them as she kissed him. Heat's heart skipped a beat and hot blood flowed within him without restraint…without control…

The feel of her lips against his was…

It was as if he had feasted on hundreds of ashuras…It was…unexplainable…It was incredible. But that wasn't the most important thing. The most important thing was that his body, the monster within him, the murderer within him was responding…

It was as if telling him that this kiss, this contact, with her…was the one thing that he had needed to begin with…

Soon, he relaxed in her arms and closed his eyes, relishing in the curious feeling…A moment later, he could feel his hot blood pumping furiously within him, telling him, urging him…no!-commanding him to take charge.

He complied; giving into his desires.

His hands came up to caress her face and there he pried her lips apart. She granted him the entry that he sought and he ventured within…

She was willing…and he was glad. She wouldn't deny him of what he wanted…of what he needed…Yes. That was what she had told him…

And now, he understood as well…

It was her…

His body…his monster…the murderer within him screamed and yelled and fought…for her… They all wanted her. All aspects of him had wanted her and only her. She was the only thing that he needed…

He slanted his face closer to hers as he deepened the kiss still…and again, she did not object. He could feel his happiness beginning to climb as the moments passed…

Soon, Heat could feel himself completely held captive by his instincts…by his desires…by his needs.

Gently, he laid her on the floor and situated himself in between her parted legs and bent knees. His lips left hers and their eyes, once more, met.

"Sera…"

"Heat…" she breathed out, smiling as she caressed his cheek, "This is what you need…_I_ am what you need…"

He blinked, "H-how did…you know?"

Her smile widened still and she chuckled, "I told you…I heard you…Oh Heat…I told you before, don't hide from me. Ever."

"I'm sorry…" he told her as he cast his face down.

"Don't be…" she whispered, "Heat…Make love to me…" she spoke gently, her silver eyes peering into his.

At her words, his control snapped.

He kissed her again.

His inflamed hands traveled all over her uniform slowly undoing its straps and buttons, wanting to discover what lay beneath her modest ensemble…

Sera let him do as he pleased; her own body increasing in temperature as his heated hands touched her bare flesh lightly, igniting it.

She whimpered as his hungry lips found her neck, and his teeth sinking into her skin. Whimpering or no, she held the man close to her, her arms around his neck…

A moment later, the two were completely bare. Sera marveled over his features the way he did over hers…

She moaned his name over and over as he bestowed upon her sensations of the flesh that she had never thus far thought possible.

Lust. Love…

Hunger…

It was all that they could comprehend…

This undeniable hunger…

The unquenchable thirst…

The inexhaustible flames of passion that burned within their fiery bodies…That was all that they could fathom. That was all that made sense…The wild rush of frenzy…to consummate…to complete…to devour…

She could feel his restlessness building up from within. And even more apparent, she could feel his hesitance…

He was afraid…wasn't he?

She stopped and pushed him away, so that their eyes may meet.

"Heat? What's wrong…?" she asked genuinely, noting her lover's hesitance.

He shook his head while he closed his eyes. He opened them a moment later, "I don't want to hurt you…"

She smiled reassuringly at him, "You won't hurt me Heat…This is what we're supposed to do…This is our night…This is our chance. Please Heat," she pleaded softly as she caressed his cheek affectionately, "this is what you need…this is what I need…This is the only way…" she finished in a charming yet seductive whisper.

"This is _our_ only way…"

Heat knew what she meant.

This was what they both needed…and wanted…This was what they wanted to do. This was what their instincts had been hinting relentlessly at them, much to their prior foolish bemusement.

But bemusement was no longer present…

There was only clarity.

And with it was intensity…and heat.

This was the only way to quell his rage…to contain his monster…to soothe the murderer in him…

She was the key…And she had no qualms about it. Even now, as she lay completely bare, naked and vulnerable beneath him, she made no attempts of escape…

It was because she had laid down her arms for him…She was offering herself to him…And he knew why. He could feel it.

She loved him.

She didn't need to say it either…He could feel her love flowing along his skin…And what was more important was that her love was accompanied by everlasting trust. She had seen what a monster he was…and yet she had remained in an attempt to tame the savage beast that was him…

He smiled at that…

"Sera…"

"Heat…make love to me…" she softly commanded once more.

Now, he was all the more obliged…He would not deny her of that…He would never deny her of anything that she wanted…

He owed her a lot. He owed her his sanity.

A moment later, the two lovers had unified their bodies…Heat groaned and moaned uncontrollably as passion eroded his persona, engulfing his sense of logic…rendering all rational thought powerless.

And then…pure light…nothing but serenity and tranquility was felt. There was no war, no battles…no ashuras…and most importantly, there was no hunger…

The monster within him, the murderer within him had been vanquished.

They screamed each other's names as they walked hand in hand in paradise…in nirvana.

Heat closed his eyes, completely exhausted, nuzzling his face against Sera's bare chest. At that moment, he felt her arms encircle him, encasing him in pure warmth.

"Sera…" he breathed out.

"Hm?"

"Thank you…"

A moment later, he fell asleep.

"You're welcome Heat…"

No words were necessary between them. For them, the only thing that they needed was to feel…

And they did feel.

They were both guided by that elusive and nameless sensation.

Sera closed her eyes with a smile.

No. It wasn't elusive any longer. She had found it…with Heat. And no, it wasn't nameless any longer.

She may not remember a lot of things…but she now remembered this nameless thing…this elusive sensation…

With Heat, she was able to remember it…

It was…

'It was love…'

"I love you Heat…"

xxxxx

FIN


	8. Dress Up

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1. **

**WARNING: OOC, SEMI-AU (NOT IN-GAME), SUGGESTIVE SITUATIONS, LIME, LEMON, SLIGHT SADISM.**

**Pairing: Argilla x ? **

**Chapter VIII**

**Theme 27: Dress Up**

Cielo scratched his head as he saw Argilla walk into the infirmary for the fourth time that week. He blinked in total bemusement. What was wrong with her?

He shrugged his shoulders.

Probably female problems.

None of his concern.

xxxxx

Cielo frowned. It was another morning. But unlike the others, it wasn't uneventful. Argilla had fainted during their briefing.

And now, he had been the one told to bring her to the infirmary. He sighed; the poor woman. He wondered what had happened. What had caused her fainting spell?

He was filled with nothing but concern and worry for his comrade at that moment.

He sweat-dropped.

At least that was what he was trying to feel about her as he continued to walk through the streets of Muladhara with her on his shoulder. It was hard enough to walk with her on him, but with her long legs displaying themselves in front of his eyes like that…

Well, it was a challenge to keep a straight face.

After a few minutes of trudging, he finally arrived at the infirmary.

He had checked her in and now looked at her sleeping form. He blinked, "Oh mon. Wat's going on wid you?"

It was then that the doctor had come in and told him what had happened. The reason was simple enough. Exhaustion. And as to why, well, that remained to be seen. The doctor had now left and now he looked back at her sleeping form.

"Hm…poor Argi. Always tired."

He brought a hand to his chin, "I wonder why though…"

xxxxx

He walked towards her room. He had brought her some food and…well, paperwork. Hey; just because she was ill didn't really excuse her from all the paperwork that they had to do. He stuck his tongue out in mischief…

'I'll just give her, her share of paperwork…and a little bit of mine.'

'She'd never know the difference.' he told himself as he chuckled.

He entered the building and there made for her room when suddenly he saw her walking out. He blinked; had he missed something?

She saw him and they locked eyes.

"Hey Cielo." she told him hastily as she made her way out of the building, passing by him like a hurricane.

Cielo raised an eyebrow; didn't she remember anything?

Suddenly, remembering about the paperwork, he turned and followed her, "Ey! Argilla wait!"

Argilla didn't seem to hear him and continued to walk towards the door. Cielo narrowed his eyes. There was just no way that he was going to let her out of his sights!

Not until she answered his questions! Well…no. Not really.

'I'm not going to let her get away until…she…takes…' he paused, as he began to huff and puff, '…these…piles of paperwork…!!' he mentally screamed with firm resolve.

That was right. She wasn't going to weasel her way out of this! And while she was at it, she could do his paperwork too.

She'd never know the difference.

He caught up with her and there overtook her, standing right in front of her, with a cheeky grin on the face. Her face though, which made him shiver, did not resemble his countenance. He sweat-dropped; actually, she looked rather displeased.

"Erm…You forgot dese…" he told her, holding the paperwork in front of her face so that it would put distance in between him and her.

It wasn't a secret that Argilla was stronger than him. It wasn't a secret that Argilla could probably beat the snot of out him either. He gulped at that.

He was lightly startled as he heard the distinct sound of paper-snatching. Or was it tearing?

"Gimme that."

Before he could notice it, Argilla had already started to walk past him, the aforesaid pile of paper in her hands.

Cielo raised an eyebrow as he noticed that she was holding something else. A white piece of cloth? What for?

He scratched the back of his head as he realized that she had practically ignored him. What? What did he do? He shrugged his shoulders, "Women."

xxxxx

"Damn it! Too big!"

Cielo arched an eyebrow. It was early in the morning and he was on the way to the Strategy Room when he heard the frustrated comment.

It was today that Argilla had to pass the paperwork. He had to just "take a look at it" and stealthily "retrieve" his part of the paperwork and submit it by himself.

No harm done. Right?

But her previous frustrated comment was what roused his interest.

"Wat's too big?" he asked as he entered the room, only in time to see a blushing Argilla, hiding something behind her back.

"Big? Nothing. What are you talking about?" she asked, masking her embarrassment behind the mask of indifference.

Cielo made a sour face. Did his teammates really insult his intelligence this much?

He pointed to her hands that were on her back, "Wat do you have dere behind you?" he asked curiously, eyeing with interest the way his female teammate squirmed on her spot.

"Nothing."

He watched as he saw her stiffen as she heard sounds. He perked up his ears. Oh right. The rest of the team was coming along now. Well it was about time! And they say that he was lazy! The nerve of them!

"Cielo…!"

He snapped out of his daze and saw his female teammate right in front of him. When did that happen? She was fast, wasn't she?

"Here. Can you take this for a while?" she asked handing him the cloth.

Ah!

He took it with a hint of skepticism and she cut him off before he could utter a word, "I'll tell you all about it after the debriefing. Okay?" she asked him as gently yet firmly as she could.

"Just don't show it to anyone. It's just between you and me." she warned him. This roused his curiosity further, "And why not?"

She then grinned, "Because if you don't then I'll just have to inform Serph of how you never do your paperwork…and that you've intentionally slipped yours with mine."

He could feel sweat forming on his skin; she knew!? And he thought that his plan was foolproof! Damn! Bloody damn!

"Okay…! I won't!" he told her, "Just don't say anything either ja?"

She smiled as she got him to comply, "Great! Now, be quiet. Here they come!"

xxxxx

It was a good thing that they had found a spare box in which to put the cloth. Now, the debriefing had ended and the two conspirators found themselves at the mess hall, leaning towards each other as they continued to scheme…

"Wat is dis thing anyway?" he asked her.

She made a bored face, "Why don't you look and see?"

He opened the box and saw a nurse's outfit. He looked from the dress to his pink-haired teammate, totally lost, "Huh? Wat have you to need it for?"

"Cielo, you have to keep this a secret." she told him firmly, her pink eyes holding his sapphire ones in a fierce gaze.

"Okay."

"I…I'm thinking of leaving the team."

His heart stopped and his eyes widened, "You…wat!?" he yelled. Argilla growled and grabbed him by the collar of his uniform and pulled him closer, "Would you just shut up!? I told you to keep it a secret and now you're yelling like a deranged banshee!" she hissed malevolently, before shoving him violently back on his seat.

He sweat-dropped, "Ehehe…I'm sorry mon…But…Are you really serious?!" he whispered, leaning on the table, supporting his weight by being on his elbows.

She nodded, "I've considered it."

"Does Serph know?"

She shook her head, "None of them do. Just you."

Cielo felt his heart swell with pride at that moment. He was the only one that she trusted! He! And he alone! She didn't even tell Serph! And that, in his opinion, was the best blow of all! The two were practically glued together and still, she had not told him.

Cielo nodded, "You gave dis thing to me so dat…you can hide it from Serph?"

She nodded in return, "If I hide it in our room, he'd notice sooner or later. You know how Serph is when it comes to orderliness…" she trailed off, leaving the rest of the scenario to paint itself for Cielo.

He understood, "So…you thought about joining de medical staff?"

"Right."

"And dose times dat I saw you leaving from de infirmary…" he trailed off insinuatingly.

"Times that I was processing the documentation for the transfer."

Oh.

Now it made sense. That was why Argilla had been going in and out of the infirmary for the last week.

Aa…

But then again…

"But wat about dat time I had to carry you over dere? Don't tell me dat dat was also…"

She chuckled, "No! That was a genuine case."

"Really?" he drawled, totally unconvinced, his face sour. Was she insulting his intelligence again?

"I really was…exhausted." she admitted, her voice low.

"Why?" he asked. It was an innocent question with no trace of malice whatsoever.

She coughed and turned away, "I don't get much sleep…"

He blinked and looked at her stupidly. She stared at him and saw the bemused expression on his face and rolled her eyes. He was really dense, wasn't he?

Cielo leaned back with his eyes widened, and his hands grasping the edge of the table tightly, "Eww…! Too much info…!" he said; disgusted.

Argilla laughed, "Whatever. But, Cielo. Just promise me that you'd hide it for a while. Okay?"

Again feeling his chest be fortified with feelings of pride, he nodded, "I promise!"

"So, dis is too big?"

She nodded, "The uniform doesn't fit me."

Cielo touched his chin, "Den bring it back and ask for another size."

Argilla sweat-dropped, "Don't worry about that. I'll handle it."

xxxxx

A day had gone by and now, Cielo found himself holding the nurse's uniform in his hands with a frown. Argilla's words continued to ring in his ears.

"_I…I'm thinking of leaving the team." _

'She's…really serious about dis…isn't she?' he thought sadly. Argilla was like a sister to him. They were comrades in arms…

They went through hell and back together…Why was she leaving now? Didn't all of those times mean anything to her? Was she just going to leave…just like that…?

She had been in his room an hour ago to bring him the uniform that he now held in his hands. She had been happy that it had been changed to her size…

She really was…serious.

His heart stung at that. Their team wouldn't be complete without her. It wouldn't be right to go out on missions without her!

Besides…

He pictured her, suddenly in the nurse's outfit…there…waiting on them when they arrived home from a mission…bloodied and dirty…

He pictured her as she would lean towards him with a grin on her face…and with that…needle…How her eyes would shine…glinting with untold mischief…

"_This won't hurt a bit…I promise…" _Cielo imagined her saying, seductively…

"Ackkkk!!!!" he yelled, bolting upright from his sitting position.

"No, no, no!" he repeated over and over.

"Dat…dat's not right!" he yelled in a frustrated way.

No. It wasn't right. Not by a long shot.

Argilla did not belong with the medical staff! She belonged with them! With their teammates! He narrowed his eyes; he was just going to have to convince her!

Whatever it took!

xxxxx

He growled in irritation. She had been missing, hadn't she? Damn! He hadn't seen her in hours! And he had been looking for her tirelessly. Where could she have gone to? She had come into his room earlier that day and had retrieved her uniform.

He had then attempted his outmost best to convince her to abandon her plan. Alas, his words and pleas fell on deaf ears.

She had completely made up her mind. There was no changing it…

He let out a frustrated breath. This was really getting irritating. Where was she?

He walked all over Muladhara and still could not find her. He had visited the spots of the city that she had frequented but found no trace of her.

He had also checked the infirmary but none of the staff there had seen her either.

He narrowed his eyes.

They were conspiring with her, weren't they?! That was why the staff claimed that they haven't seen her! They probably knew of her "delicate" disposition and had decided to have her transfer into their midst in confidentiality.

He growled; he was going to expose them!

How?

'I'm telling Serph!'

Besides, the evening shift had just begun! She was probably starting her first night in duty! Damn!

He, of course remembered the promise that he had made to her a few days ago. But he couldn't help it. He didn't like that fact that he was going to break his word…but he firmly believed that she was making a mistake!

'I mean, really…! Shifting her career paths so…suddenly…so…Argh! It's crazy!' he thought defiantly, feeling all the more empowered to fulfill his treacherous act as his mental statements fed him sufficient justifications for the aforesaid act.

So, with that aside, he was convinced that what he was doing was not way out of line and that he was doing the right thing.

He was going to save her; save her from herself.

He looked at the horizon with a frown. He hadn't even noticed that the sun had long set and it was now well into the night.

He had been searching for her for that long a time? He blinked. He didn't even notice…Well, that was probably because he was so wrapped up in his thoughts…

He shook his head. So, what now?

Right! He was going to tell Serph!

He immediately dashed from the scene and headed toward his office. He frowned as he found out that his leader had already retired for the night.

Well, it didn't matter to Cielo whatever it was he was doing. This little piece of information couldn't wait. He needed to tell Serph as soon as possible!

With that thought, he dashed from the scene and headed towards the barrack.

xxxxx

He trudged through the hallway with weary eyes. It had been an exhausting day…The sun had long set and he longed for the comforts of his soft and warm bed…

Oh how he wished to sleep…

He wanted to be within the land of dreams…feeling nothing but the soothing winds of tranquility…and warmth…

He smiled at that thought.

It wasn't far now…

He was nearing his room…

A moment later, he stood just outside. Aa…finally, he was there. At his command, the door had parted, revealing to him his room. He gladly stepped within his darkness-enshrouded room when suddenly he found himself being roughly shoved.

At the surprise of such an attack, he unwittingly capitulated and found himself seated on his bed.

A chilly voice hung within the cool air, "You've been a bad boy Serph…"

He raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to speak but all words died within his lips as his bedside lamps were turned on, revealing to him his attacker.

He looked at her from top to bottom with an arched eyebrow…and a quickening heart. She was…

"Argilla…?" he asked; quite bemused.

She grinned at him and sauntered over to him, swaying her hips seductively as she did so. Serph found himself leaning back as he watched her advancing form.

He had never seen her dressed…like that before…

She was wearing a white dress…No…! It wasn't a dress…It was a buttoned short-sleeved top and a short white skirt…On her head was a matching white cap…Her feet had white shoes too…

What was with her and the color white?

He could feel his body beginning to heat up at the sight of her. Her top was obviously a size smaller as it stretched helplessly, tightly across her chest, highly accentuating her breasts. Its buttons were almost at the point that they would pop out and expose her flesh within at the slightest tug.

Her skirt was short…too short for what he would call "decent". It barely covered her buttocks! But it did her finely shaped hips justice…Her long creamy and spotless legs were exposed and accentuated.

Serph could feel hot blood traveling to his face as he continued to gape at Argilla…and her surprising change in ensemble.

It was…intriguing to say the least.

But what took the cake was…

He gulped. Was that an injection needle…in her hand…? And…was that a rod in her other hand?

He pointed shakily to the aforesaid needle and rod and spoke, "You…you had better put those away…"

She stopped when she positioned herself in between his parted legs and leaned in, showing him her needle, "Why…?"

His throat felt very dry as she continued to lean close to him, their faces almost touching. He could feel her body heat radiating from her skin…only to seep over to him, making the tight feeling that he had within his body increasingly unbearable.

"Argilla…"

"What…?" she asked seductively, purring.

"W-what are you doing?"

Clearly, he was confused. Why was she acting the way she was now…? And for God's sake, why was she wearing what she was wearing?

Was this some sort of…trick…? A hoax? A ruse…?

'Or a setup…' he internally grumbled.

He was broken from his reverie as he found himself lying on his back on the bed, with her being on top oh him, hovering over him like a wraith.

Before he could question her any further, he found her lips clamped onto his…He could feel the swell of her plump breasts pressing themselves against his chest…He groaned in appreciation…

Well, perhaps this was a way for him to alleviate his exhaustion…

Hm…

His hands came up from his sides and began to roam along the skin of her soft and smooth legs and from there traveled upwards towards her rear…

He heard her chuckle against his mouth and he chuckled in return. Suddenly, she pulled sharply away and he pouted.

She looked at him seductively, yet evilly, "First thing's first…"

He raised an eyebrow, what could she be talking about? His curious thoughts were immediately vanquished as he saw her evilly glinting pink eyes…

He couldn't help but shiver.

He was in trouble, wasn't he?

xxxxx

Cielo dashed for his leader's room. Aa…He had arrived. He saw the aforesaid door from afar and ran only faster.

He needed to tell Serph.

It couldn't wait any longer. If there was anyone who could convince Argilla to abandon her ludicrous decision, it would be him!

'But…wat if he's sleeping?' he thought, feeling a bit guilty.

He forced his eyes to harden, 'No! It doesn't matter wat he's doing! I don't care! Dis can't wait!' he mentally screamed.

He reached the door and noted with satisfaction that it was unlocked. The doors slid open and he burst inside, "Serph! Quick!! I gotta tell you!"

His words died in his mouth as he beheld the sight in front of him.

xxxxx

He groaned in pain, or was it of pleasure, as she hit the tense muscles of his back. This was a turnaround for her; for him.

She had greedily unclothed him, sending his uniform to be mere rags before her exuberant fingers while she remained perfectly clothed.

He snorted at that.

Her apparel was anything that served the purpose of clothing. Clothing was supposed to protect one's private parts and not accentuate them. It was as if she wasn't wearing anything!

But still, going back again to their "activity", he must say that it was…intriguing. He had never really thought about it. He had never really thought about mixing a bit of pain with pleasure.

He was forced to halt his thoughts as he felt the intense stinging of pain on his back. Where'd she get that rod anyway?!

It was really painful.

But at the same time…

He felt his manhood jolt awake as the aforesaid rod hit his back, and right after it, the perked nipples of his partner.

He stiffened as he felt her hand on his manhood, grabbing it firmly, painfully. She giggled and pressed her lips against his ears…It was a curious position…with him being on all fours and her the one being behind him, on her knees, straddling him.

She gave his ear a sensuous and slow lick, "You like that…?" she whispered seductively, letting her words flow effortlessly through her lips…

He said nothing but just moaned.

She sped up her strokes and his closed eyes shot open as waves of pleasure engulfed his system. The heat within him was building up…it was reaching its height…when…

He suddenly felt the cold sting of the air and her chuckle.

Before he could respond once more, he was, again, on his back. She straddled him again and leaned down, their faces almost touching, "You've been naughty…haven't you…?" she asked.

Naughty?

She had been accusing him that for a while now.

What did he do anyway!? What had he done?

She saw the confusion in his eyes and she decided to cut him some slack.

"You've been ignoring me the last few days…" she trailed off, hinting.

He raised an eyebrow. He had…? No! Of course not! He had just been extremely exhausted the last few days! That was all! And if she thought that she was being ignored, then, he would just have to tell her that she was mistaken…

He parted his lips to speak but again, his words died in his mouth as he felt her lips against his own. Scratch that…she wasn't even kissing him!

She had her lips parted, her tongue prodding his mouth teasingly, without her lips actually touching his. He raised his head a bit so that he may reach her lips and claim them…to kiss them fully but her hands had trapped his arms on the bed as she slowly withdrew her face from his.

He groaned in protest; she was enjoying this, wasn't she?

She was keeping him hanging!

Damn it!

His eyes traveled from her face to her chest that was heaving up and down. Sweat trickled down his temple as he saw the buttons on her top pop out, exposing the top part of her chest…of her breasts.

If he could only touch them…and kiss them.

He suddenly narrowed his eyes; his silver eyes piercing her pink ones. No more! He refused to submit any longer!

With his superior strength, he freed his arms from her hands and grabbed her shoulders, rolling her on her back. She growled in protest but he would hear none of it. The rod was still in her hands and he grabbed it.

He considered using it on her for a moment but decided against it. He didn't want her to have nasty scars…

No…

She was to be eternally beautiful…

With that silent decision, he tossed her weapon in the farthest corner of their room. He glared at her and there made for her top, grabbing it, tearing it.

She growled and kneed him on his manhood, seeing his distracted state as he looked hungrily at her chest.

Serph felt the immense pain that she had inflicted on him, but he persevered! He would not be removed from her! She would not win this round! He kissed her. She groaned in his mouth and refused him entry…but he would convince her. He parted her lips forcefully and ventured within with a sudden rush of urgency…

His hands roamed all over her chest, glazing over the fabric of her apparel…

He suddenly grabbed it and widened the tear; she protested in his mouth but he did not beseech her.

This time, he would be the one in control…

His lips left hers and found her neck, muttering, "I'm sorry…I've just been too tired lately…" he told her truthfully, as he placed butterfly kisses on her heated skin.

She moaned in response and only relished on the feel on him. Her hands found his bare back and from there felt the slick substance of blood.

He bled for her didn't he…?

Poor baby…

He growled lowly as she touched his wounds but he did nothing to stop her meandering hands and let them do as they pleased. His hands too meandered and felt her underwear…He tore them from her.

From there, he nestled himself in between her legs and entered her world. She moaned loudly and pressed her head further against the pillows as he moved frantically within her.

"Serph…! Serph…!" she continued to chant as he drove her ever closer to the pit of insanity. She suddenly had an epiphany. He was winning!

No! This was her game! This was her setup! Sensing her vigor and strength return, she wrapped her strong legs around his hips, momentarily not giving him the leverage to move within her. He gritted his teeth as he felt his movement impeded.

No…He was close now…

"A-Argilla…!" he groaned.

Grabbing him by the shoulders, she flipped him over and had him on his back. She grinned at him, "That's hardly fair…" she whispered.

Serph's hair stood on one end in pleasure and lust as he beheld the woman on him. She was still fully clothed and there they were making love.

It was…interesting.

xxxxx

Cielo's jaw dropped as he saw what was transpiring between his leader and…Argilla…

There she was, in her nurse's uniform…on Serph…riding him as if she were a cowboy and he were a raging bull…! It took only a fraction of a second for him to realize what their little activity meant.

'Oh my God…!' he thought as his eyes remained fixed on them.

At that exact moment, his world spun.

xxxxx

Argilla immediately got off from Serph and turned to look at Cielo, who was sprawled onto the floor, unconscious.

Serph followed her example and blinked as he saw him.

Argilla frowned, "Well, this certainly kills the mood…"

Serph turned to look at Argilla and then grinned, "No it doesn't."

She snorted and crossed her arms, "Yes it does. What'll we do now?"

He took a step closer to her and gripped her hips tightly and leaned in, "Well, we have to…finish up before he wakes up, no?"

Argilla blushed.

But nonetheless she considered his proposition. It would add a certain degree of thrill in their lovemaking…The thrill of racing against time…The effort not to get caught…! She grinned and took his offer…

xxxxx

Cielo blinked as he came to.

Where was he? What happened?

He squinted his eyes as he attempted to remember and recall the events.

All that he could recall was him running towards Serph's room…and then…everything became fuzzy. The next thing he knew was that he fell…asleep.

He closed his eyes. He shot them open a moment later.

'Ew…!' he thought disgustedly as he heard, within his subconscious, endless moaning and groaning.

He focused his mind once more and there he caught a glimpse of…

A nurse…!

He quickly sat up and immediately looked around. Where was he anyway?

He was…He gulped; at the infirmary. Who brought him there? The door suddenly opened and he was met with the all too familiar white uniform. He unconsciously shivered at that as he regained more of his memories…

His eyes dilated as his mind fed him with the unwanted images. It was…of Argilla, in her uniform…and Serph…going at it.

He immediately felt sick.

"Are you alright?!"

He turned and saw the young nurse run up to him, touching his shoulder lightly. He knew that she was just doing her job…but the scene in his head had proved to be a worthy adversary to remove.

Now, he saw only Argilla in any nurse that he would come across! A really hot…seductive nurse…He shivered again as he felt pleasurable jolts surge throughout his nerves and there settled in his manhood.

He looked at the nurse and saw the blush on her quaint little cheeks. He wondered; why was she blushing?

He followed the trajectory of her bright eyes just before she looked away and there blushed beet red as well.

Against the flat white blanket that was draped on him, was a protrusion situated in between his legs. He bit his lip and immediately calmed himself down, cursing a thousand profanities while he was at it, willing his manhood to settle back down.

"Aa…sorry about that…" he muttered, coughing a bit.

"It's…alright…" she muttered lowly.

"So, ah…who brought me here?" he asked, his sapphire eyes never leaving her red ones.

She smiled, "Oh…Sir Serph brought you here, along with ma'am Argilla."

He blushed as he listened to her name. He hadn't meant to but after what he had witnessed, he reckoned that he would never really look at her the same way…

xxxxx

After being told that he could leave the infirmary in a few hours, his thoughts once more meandered over to Argilla…

Cielo's mouth, once more hung agape as he imagined her…Not with Serph…but with him…He shook his head; what was happening to him!?

'Oh mon…dis is heavy…'

He wasn't dumb though. Now, he realized that Argilla wasn't really leaving the team; at least, he hoped not. She had had another purpose for that uniform…And now that he had seen them doing the deed, with her still in the uniform, he knew that it was for that purpose alone that she had obtained the uniform.

It was to seduce Serph.

He felt gladdened at that, up to a certain extent. It would mean that she probably wasn't going to leave the team. That was a relief. But on the other hand, she could be using the uniform for both reasons; to seduce Serph and to leave the team.

He closed his eyes.

He could only hope that it was the former and didn't include the latter.

No sooner than he thought those thoughts did his serenity within the room become disturbed once more. His eyes fixated themselves on the door.

And there, the object of his newly found desire walked in.

He blushed, "Hey Argilla…" he greeted, muttering it rather than saying it, and averted his eyes from her.

Argilla's heart sunk as she looked at him. No doubt, she was surprised to see him there that night. But now, she was to ascertain what he remembered. If he remembered anything at all, that is.

Hopefully, he wouldn't remember much. And another reason she was there was to see how he was doing. She really was concerned about him…

Things were really awkward between them right now…but she couldn't really help that. She smiled cheerfully, foregoing the feeling of aloofness with her comrade and sat on the chair by his bedside, "Hey. How are you feeling?"

"Are you really going to leave the team?" he suddenly asked, ignoring her pleasantry of a question. He knew that she wasn't really interested in knowing how he was "feeling". So, what was the point of that?

Nothing.

It was a mere exercise of futility.

So, he just came out and asked her pointblank.

She blinked in surprise at his abruptness.

'Wow…not even a greeting.' she told herself flatly.

She smiled though. She took his hint. He didn't want to talk about whatever had transpired the other night. Well, she really wouldn't have it in any other way. And so, with a more confident countenance and a bright face with beaming eyes, she shook her head, "No. I'm not leaving the team."

Cielo let out a breath of relief and he lay back down and stared at the ceiling, "Oh mon…Dat's a good thing to hear. I thought for a second dere dat you were really serious!"

She chuckled, "No…I wasn't."

Cielo suddenly got the nagging sensation in the pit of his stomach. He frowned as he mentally fought it. But alas, he felt himself succumb to its temptation. It was asking him…to ask her.

"So, you really weren't trying for the nurse's job huh…?" he asked her in a gentle fashion, almost timidly, his eyes not daring to meet hers.

She nodded; there was no point in hiding it. Everyone knew of her relationship with their eccentric leader. He knew it and now, saw it too. So, there really wasn't any point in hiding it.

She shook her head, "No. I wasn't."

"I'm sorry if I lied." she told him truthfully, finally owning up to her actions.

He nodded and then blushed, "It's okay…You had your…erm…reasons…"

She chuckled in appreciation as she noted with delight how matured he acted and handled the situation.

"Yeah. I suppose so. Thanks Cielo." she said.

Cielo's heart felt at ease.

"You were going to tell Serph. Weren't you?"

He suddenly bolted upright, "I didn't mean to! It was just dat…"

She chuckled, "Slow down! I was just teasing…I know that you wouldn't break your promise to me…You just didn't want me to leave, right?" she asked, smiling.

He nodded, and cast his face down, "Yea…I didn't want you to leave. Dat's why. I'm sorry dat I walked into you two…I didn't mean to."

She put up a palm to stop him and he did. "Don't worry about it. What's done is done. Let's never speak of it again. Deal?" she asked, holding out her hand for him to shake.

Cielo nodded, and took her hand without hesitation, "Deal!"

After breaking the innocent contact in between their hands, Argilla scratched the back of her head as she sweat-dropped, laughing lightly, "Consequently, Cielo, how did I look in a nurse's uniform? Not too bad…I hope?"

Cielo blushed at that. She was asking him…what he thought!?

He averted his eyes from her and coughed, "You looked…okay…"

Okay? No…She looked like…a sex goddess.

Damn! He was thinking crap again!

He heard a sigh of relief.

Or was it a seductive moan? His hair stood on one end at that. He was having those unclean thoughts again! His imagination was running away with him again! Damn it!

He gritted his teeth and clenched his hands into fists.

"Erm…Cielo…?"

He snapped his attention back to her, "Huh? Wat?"

She blushed. He was confused.

She cleared her throat, "Ahem…" she said as she pointed to his blanket. He followed her accusing finger and there again, noticed the proud protrusion on the blanket.

'Damn…Why can't I get a break?'

xxxxx

FIN


	9. Betrayal

**Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1. **

**WARNING: SEMI-AU, LIME, LEMON, OOC, ANGST.**

**Pairing: Argilla x ?**

**Chapter IX**

**Theme 26: Betrayal**

It was a known fact. Once the Alphas of the pack had been chosen, only they could mate with each other. Why? The selection of the Alphas was simple. The pack was to select, both directly and indirectly who was the strongest, the fastest…the smartest…the most dedicated…the most persevering…the most charming…

The list went on and on.

But one thing was for certain, once the Alphas had been selected, the mating ceremonies were of them and them alone…The inclusion of another in that equation was absolutely preposterous. No one else was to take a share in that pie. No one.

Why?

It was simple. The selection of the Alphas meant the passing of the same selected genes…The Alphas had been selected due to their superior genes; superior above the others…Above all the others.

And if someone else in the pack were to tamper with this ideal gene pool…? All would have been for naught. It would defeat the purpose of the Alpha selection. The careful balance of power would be interrupted and thus ruined. It would result in chaos and utter disorder.

The pack would fall.

The reign of inferior genes would begin. And the control of Alphas would diminish, administering in-fighting, insurgency and total lack of cohesiveness…the lack of which are the paramount ingredients for survival.

That was why…

Alphas were the only ones allowed to mate with each other.

There were no exceptions…

xxxxx

Argilla watched him. She watched him with her piercing pink eyes intently as if she were a predator and he were prey. They had been at this for hours now. Correction. He had been at this for hours now…

She wanted to sigh in order to release the tense feeling that she was getting…but she dared not do it. He would hear it if she did.

That was why she neither moved nor spoke.

If she moved, he'd wonder why…and if she spoke, he'd ask her to hold her tongue.

This was always the way it was for them…for both she and he. She had been so happy back then; she had fallen in love with him and he had fallen in love with her. There was no problem…They had no responsibilities…Not really. Their responsibilities to the pack were minimal.

They had more responsibilities towards each other. She and he wouldn't have it any other way. The Alphas in their pack were understanding and had reigned with total firm control but at the same token, leniency.

She and he had been set to mate then…But then, something dire had transpired and they all suddenly found themselves without their Alphas. Time seemed to have blurred past them back then, as if it were a furious maelstrom wreaking havoc in their lives that before they knew it, the selection for Alpha had been invoked.

She and he wondered back then…as to whom it would be. There were many among them who would make great Alpha.

They merely looked on as spectators, wondering what was to become of their pack…noting with timid interest the apprehension and tension that seemed to surge within the crowds…tension that pervaded all…but invaded nothing.

He held her hand then, his silver eyes piercing hers, telling her that it would be alright. She smiled at him, convinced at what he had said. Of course it would be alright…They trusted all of their pack members. They were all good people; courageous and smart.

Again, time had seemed to blur past them and before they knew it, they had been selected for Alpha. She didn't know what to make of it at that point in her life…She had been shocked to say the least. She and he had only been in their late teens when the selection had occurred. How were they, _they_, of all people, to lead an entire tribe…?

Instinct.

That was what one of the senior tribe members had said.

Instinct.

It was neither taught nor acquired.

It was something that had always been within them. That was what would guide them, the Alphas, to do the right thing…

Her stomach churned at that moment; totally unconvinced. But as of before, she dared not utter a word. She felt his hand against her once more. Their eyes had met and again, she had heard his words.

"_Everything would be alright." _

And again, she believed him.

That was why, it had been two years now, since the Alpha selection. His first order of business was to establish law and order. Just because the selection of the Alpha had been invoked and the choices made, it did not mean that it would be unmet by challenge.

On the contrary.

Many had desired to challenge her young lover…Many had desired _her_. Many had desired to vanquish her lover, her Alpha Male and take her, their Alpha Female, as their mate. She shivered then. She didn't want to be parted from him. Ever.

She did not wish for any other man to touch her…To make her his. No! It would be just him…Just him; it was his right…a right that she had given unto him.

She wanted to help him then; in any way that she could…so that the fights would be easier. She had wanted to fight off his contenders with him…But the other members had intercepted her proposal and had deemed her to stay put…and watch from afar.

Her throat felt dry then as she realized that she had become a prize. No longer a normal person with basic freedom, she, their Alpha Female, had become nothing more than an accessory.

She then wondered, was it really worth being the Alpha…?

She shook her head then; of course it was. She would be the other half of their Alpha Male; strong and proud. She would be the mother for all of their members; nurturing all and comforting all those who needed it…

But then, one question remained.

Who would be a mother to her? Who would nurture and comfort her…?

Her eyes widened and her heart beat erratically as she watched him, her lover, fight off his contenders. One by one they fell before his agile, strong and young hands…

She was glad…

He had gotten to keep her.

After that…all had gotten…easier. He no longer had many challengers…Not really. And she? She was there, sitting atop her perch, just waiting for him…

Now that the order had been established, the next order of business for her lover would be to spawn his heirs. They did not wish to repeat the same mistake of their predecessors. The Alphas before them had no offspring. They had died too soon.

That was why he had come to her, with his pleading silver eyes, telling her that he needed her. She smiled at him then…Yes. She would give herself to him. She loved him, didn't she…?

Argilla's eyes, which were masked with a thin veil of dreaminess, were immediately brought back to reality and out of reminiscence as she heard her name being called.

Her eyes meandered immediately to her lover, the Alpha Male.

"Serph…? What is it?" she asked.

He smiled at her, "I said I'm sorry this is taking so long. Just give me a few more minutes, alright?"

She smiled at him, "Alright."

Their plans then, to start their family, had been halted…over and over again, he had put it on hold…Just as it had been halted then, it had been halted now. But still, she continued to wait and she would continue to wait.

xxxxx

She looked at him steadily as he slept…He had been exhausted. He and a few others had secured more square-feet of their territory.

That was good.

He had told her why.

It was advantageous for their pack to have such ample land so that they may support their growing number. The fertile land would provide all that they would basically need as such as their rudimentary physiological needs of food, water, shelter and others.

Their population had increased as many of their pack members were just in the same age as she and he. They were all in their primes and were raising families of their own; families who were loyal to the Alphas…As the Alphas were loyal to them.

She blinked at that.

Yes; that was the true meaning of the Alpha position. Loyalty to them by the people and their loyalty to the people. It was a simple symbiotic relationship.

But she wondered…

She wondered sadly…

Here he was, right beside her…yet he was so far from her. Ever since they had been deemed Alphas, she had listened to him as he aired to her his dreams about their pack…She smiled then; he was so full of hope…and promise.

But like the proverbial promise, he never kept them…

No.

Not to her.

The promises that he did keep though, weren't meant for her. His loyalty…was to the people…and she…? She was secondary. Argilla's heart sank at that as she continued to gaze longingly at him.

Before, when they were younger, when they were but Betas in their pack, they always dreamed of starting their own family; having many children…serving the pack…That was their life back then. It wasn't complicated.

They were to do what they were told…while maintaining their basic freedom. But now…they may lead the pack, but in reality, wasn't it them being led by the pack…? The people had them by the throats, forcing them to think and to act so that their needs may be met, their comforts be fulfilled.

She and Serph did all that.

Well, he did.

And where did that leave her…?

Out in the cold.

And once more, she would find herself asking…

'If Serph were to lead them…and have all of what they need and want be granted…who would do the same for me…?'

The answer was simple.

No one.

Why?

Because of the pervading law. She belonged to the Alpha Male. No one else but he could shower her with affection or attention…But those who created that law failed to ask; failed to think that in case that the Alpha Male had no time for the Alpha Female, what was to become of her…?

She smiled bitterly.

Stupid.

Of course they had thought of that…

The answer was simple.

She was to become nothing. She was to wait for him…No matter how long it took. She sighed as she touched his face, marveling at his beauty…Yes; her lover was a beautiful man…She was ever so amazed on how he never managed to scar his face…Despite all of the fights that he had had, his beauty remained in tact.

She slowly rose from the bed, letting the blanket fall from her nude body. Her heart stung in pain. He had promised her that this year, this Spring, now, that he would give her a child…

But just like before, he had not kept his word…

She had waited for him that night…so that he might take her…

But he did not touch her…

He had apologized and told her that he would make it up to her…soon. He and his elite team would leave again before sunrise, to patrol their boundaries and expand it yet again…

She had wanted to come with him. Why couldn't she? She was overly qualified! She was the strongest female in their midst. But again, his words were absolute. He had commanded her to stay. And stay, she did…

But didn't he know how lonely she felt whenever she was without him…? Didn't he know how her heart stung with pain every time his words to her would go unfulfilled…? Didn't he know how much she longed for him…?

Didn't he know of how much she wanted him to see…her? Her…for a change…and not just the people…

Her breath became ragged and she let it out evenly, a tear rolling down her cheek, 'Why can't you see me for a change Serph…?'

She rose from the bed and donned on her sleeping gown, and over that, her robe. She needed to clear her head…She needed to think clearly…without having thoughts of Alphas and responsibilities.

She needed to fantasize and imagine…that she wasn't an Alpha…

xxxxx

She walked the streets, the empty streets absentmindedly. She really didn't care where her feet would take her…She just knew that she had to get away from Serph for a while. She smiled ruefully at that paradox.

There she was longing crazily over him and yet, she wanted to get away from him.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt she bumped into something. Or was it someone?

She blinked and immediately looked up, "Heat…"

She saw with a slight sadness that he did not meet her eyes. No…that was the standard form of respect for them. Those lower than she and Serph did not have the right to meet their eyes…

"Alpha…" he breathed out, "You are out very late…Is there something amiss?" he asked concernedly, his eyes still finding the ground interesting.

She frowned at that. It didn't use to be like this…

She, Serph and Heat used to be friends…Well, they were still friends…but their status had prohibited them from being close…as close as before.

Heat was a mere Beta while she and Serph had been promoted to Alpha…It wasn't a lot of difference, when one heard it…but in their world, they were worlds apart.

"Heat…"

"Alpha…"

"Don't do that." she told him. It wasn't a secret that Heat had been once a contender for the title of Alpha…

She remembered that. It was before Serph had been officially Alpha. Heat had wanted to challenge him for the title…But then, she came to him…and asked him to relinquish his challenge. She half-expected him to turn her down and proceed with the challenge, but to her surprise, he did not.

He merely looked into her eyes, piercing them, boring holes into them…reading them…before nodding and turning away.

She did not understand it back then…

She did not understand why he looked at her the way he did…But now she did. He wanted to say goodbye…Because when Serph won all of the fights and they become Alpha, he would never again be able to look, to gaze into her eyes…

Never again.

That right would no longer be his…

It was sad…She didn't want titles and positions to separate her from her friends…But for some twisted reason, it just did. The position of Alpha was supposed to intertwine them with the people and let them hear the voices of the people…to feel their hearts…to unify them…and yet, for Argilla, it has done nothing but isolate her.

Yes.

She was isolated.

Her friends…No. She no longer had friends. Alpha Female was a friend to no one and a mother to all.

"Don't do what Alpha…?" Heat asked, bemusement apparent in his voice, rousing her from her contemplation.

Argilla was displeased. She had had enough, she reckoned. She didn't care about tradition. So far, she had done all that had been asked and deemed of her…and it did nothing but constrict and suffocate her.

Well, no more.

She refused to submit any longer.

She wanted more.

She wanted her friends back.

Argilla frowned and there, crossed the threshold of her being an Alpha.

She touched him.

Her quaint little hand came to his chin and tilted it upwards. At that moment, their eyes met. And as soon as they did, he immediately cast his face down…

"Alpha…What are you doing?" he asked, growling.

Argilla looked at him sadly, "Why do you call me Alpha…? That is not my name Heat."

He growled and said nothing. She sighed; he would not speak…because it was against the law. He wasn't supposed to speak ill of the Alpha. She knew this. That was why she had urged him to continue.

"I order you to speak your mind Heat."

Her words, her command was simple…Heat knew that. But didn't she realize that its implications, the effect of the words he was thinking could have dire effects on their relationship…?

"Speak."

He turned his face to the side and spoke lowly, "You are no longer the friend that I had. You are an Alpha…and I am a mere Beta. I cannot…look upon you."

"Heat. I had not changed. I am still your friend…" she said with outmost sincerity. But it would seem that it fell upon deaf ears as the recipient of her words did not reply.

"…"

Argilla growled and shoved passed him, "I had not changed…Just you." she told him with a low voice.

Heat watched as she walked away from him, feeling his chest sting. If she only knew how much he wanted to believe her…

But alas, the law…was absolute.

xxxxx

Argilla gasped in his mouth as the back of her head hit the mattress. He kissed her with arduous fervor; his hands meandering all over her nude body…

Oh how she had waited for this moment…

She had her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, bringing her lover closer against her as his mouth continued to plunder hers…Finally…

Finally, he was keeping his word.

His hand traveled from her collarbone and settled on her right breast, massaging it carefully. Argilla could feel her body beginning to heat up in anticipation…

It wasn't a secret that she had not any experience.

It was part of the ceremony…The Alpha Female's purity could only be breached and claimed by the Alpha Male…

No one else…

That was why she was so happy. She had wanted to give herself to him for a long time…She had waited for him for countless of hours…And now, it was here. It was happening.

Serph let her mouth free as the need for oxygen became incessant. Their eyes met and he smiled at her, running his hand over the smooth skin of her face…She moaned and closed her eyes as she felt him against her.

"I love you…"

Her heart melted at that sound…

She immediately opened her eyes and widened her smile, "I love you Serph…"

At that moment, again, she found his lips against hers in an ardent kiss…

Soon, his lips traveled down to her neck. She turned her face to the side to let him kiss her skin fully…She hissed in pain as he bit her neck painfully, tearing her pale and sensitive skin…Blood flowed from the small wound and he took each drop of it into himself…swallowing it in sheer drunk pleasure.

Soon, he drew her long legs apart, situating himself in between them.

This was it…

This was the jump, no!-the leap that they were to take together…and finally, they would be joined…united…as full-fledged mates…

Nothing could be better for her…

"Sir! The Vanguards had attacked our Northern and Southern bases!"

The two froze as they heard the yells on the other side of their doors. Serph immediately got off of his lover and walked over to the door, "Alright. Assemble the team. We leave in ten minutes."

Argilla watched him as he wordlessly prepared for battle…donning on his uniform…and finally…going for his trusty handgun.

Her breathing stopped as he headed for the door…Not even sparing her a glance…He must've forgotten about her; failing to take notice of her confused figure on their bed…

A moment later, he was gone. She was alone again. She cast her face down, clutching the blanket against her chest in sadness…He didn't even say goodbye… But it was alright. He had more important things to attend do…She'll be alright…

"_Everything would be alright." _

She remembered his words as clear as crystal. He may not have been there to tell her herself, but she imagined him doing it all the same.

xxxxx

It had been a month now…And again, he had forgotten.

After he had reclaimed back those bases that had been attacked, he had acted as if he had forgotten all about his promise to her…And had…acted accordingly.

There was a war now. Their tribe, their pack, had declared it against the Vanguards…She, needless to say, had been immensely worried. He would fight more and more battles…

And he did.

He scarcely ever came home to her. No. Now, the battlefield was his home. And his counterpart, his handgun. Where was she now? Nowhere.

She wasn't a part of his life any longer.

She sobbed lightly at that.

She had accepted being isolated from the rest of the world, so long as she had him. But now, even he had been taken from her…Taken by fate's cruel hand.

She wanted to realize a very simple dream in life. She just wanted to quietly settle down and have a whole and loving family. But it would seem to her that that simple dream was the hardest to realize.

"Alpha."

Her mind froze and she turned around, she was met with her friend's profile. She smiled ruefully; he still would not meet her eyes.

She had been leaning on the railing by their streets, overlooking a lake when he found her.

"Heat. You're awake."

xxxxx

Argilla gasped but he muffled her as he slowly tore through her barrier. She screamed and dug her fingernails onto the skin of his back…He endured. And so did she.

He waited for her until she had adjusted to his length and shape…

He released her swollen lips and looked into her eyes, "Are you alright?"

She was happy.

Now…he met her eyes…

She nodded, "Yes…"

He heeded her words and slowly began his pace within her…Soon, they moved in rhythm, together…Argilla arched her back as he took her higher and higher upon the pedestal of pleasure.

Again, she found his lips upon hers…She kissed him as passionate as she could. She knew that this was taboo…This was something that had never been done before…

She shouldn't be there…She shouldn't be in his room…Within his arms…She shouldn't be kissing him…

She shouldn't be giving him her purity…

But she did.

She didn't mean to be selfish…But she was falling deeper and deeper in the pit of insanity. She needed to feel loved…She needed Serph…She wanted him; she needed him…she loved him…But where was he? Where was he to fulfill his word…?

She knew that he was out there, fighting, upholding his position as Alpha to protect their pack, their people…but she was surprised to realize that she no longer cared.

She didn't care whom he was fighting for…or for what cause…

She was selfish; she knew it…and she didn't care. She had waited for him enough…And now…a few hours before did she realize that someone else, other than Serph, had loved her…

Heat loved her…

That was why he had wanted to challenge Serph that day…So that she would be his…But at the sound of her plea and the look in her eyes, he had relinquished and had settled for the position of being a forever Beta, knowing full well that she would never get to be his…

He did all that because he loved her.

That was his ultimate sacrifice.

They had been drawn to one another like a moth to a flame. She needed to be loved and he had been there. He needed her…He needed her gaze, her touch…her love. It may be selfish, but they themselves had been through being selfless…

She had waited for him long enough…

He had watched the two of them, longingly, long enough…

Their needs…their loneliness had fueled their desires…And finally, after too long a time, their feelings had fought all of their inhibitions, ramming their way up to the forefront of their consciousness…screaming at them to take action…to fulfill this need…this desire…to fill the void of emptiness.

The two had cried out…together…They had cried out their sensuous cries as they had arrived in nirvana…

He fell on her as gently as he could…

And she accepted him with open arms. The arms that she would have accepted her mate with, she had accepted Heat with…She held him to her, letting her hands run up and down his back as if to soothe him.

She had not been numb…nor had she been deaf. She could feel the rigid tension on his muscles as they danced their forbidden dance…She could hear his strangled breath; becoming heavy pants…heavy with apprehension…anxiety.

She, as well as he, knew that what had happened between them that night could never be repeated. It was an act of treachery that no one could dare know…

She nuzzled her face on the crook of his neck, just inhaling his masculine scent…He smelled so good…She smiled…She was memorizing him; she was imprinting into her heart and mind, forever, his features. Her hands meandered all over him…all over his body, making certain to remember everything about him…every contour of his flesh…every fold of his skin…every bump of his bones…

She wanted to know all of that…

Because when the sun rose…she would disappear with the moon…She, like its pale silver rays, would melt into the morning, fading…blurring forever from his room…from his arms…from his life.

She kissed his neck and he stiffened.

She smiled; her lips tugging upwards wider still as she felt his hands meandering all over her features…mimicking her. Yes…He was doing the same as she…

He knew that he would never have her. Never again. But he had been happy. His happiness, the happiness that he had felt only moments before, within her arms, was something that could be ever replaced…or surpassed. Long had he dreamed and fantasized of being with her…with his Argilla…his friend…his comrade…his Alpha…

The immense bliss that she had enabled him to feel was superlative. It would never recede or fade. No…This was a memory that he would forever etch onto his soul. She had not been his; she was Serph's. But tonight, while the pack slumbered on and the war waged on, she had been his…Even for a mere few hours.

And the most important thing was that…she had been fully his. She had given him her most sacred jewel…Her purity.

Even if he were a mere Beta, he felt, even for but a moment, as if he had been an Alpha.

He rose from her, supporting his weight with his elbows and looked at her. His heart skipped a beat. He was still quite perturbed whenever their eyes would meet. It had been simply too long since they had exchanged glances. Now, this would probably be one of the last times he would be able to do so.

Time froze…Time stood still for the two lovers. It would never happen again. She needed him and hence, he gave in and comforted her. Things would return to the way they were once more before when Serph returned.

With a trembling breath, he uttered his desperate words, "I love you…"

She smiled at him and said nothing…And instead, drew him closer to her, enveloping his shaking form, his shaking heart and soul with her warmth.

This was the least thing she could do for him. After this, they would never look upon one another's eyes ever again…And she would put this behind her and never look back.

"Everything would be alright." she whispered to him, soothing him.

Funny; those were the words that she had been yearning to hear from _him_…Those were the words that uplifted her spirits…words that gave her the eternal promise of tomorrow.

But, at the moment, _he_ wasn't there.

And now, there was someone else who needed to hear it; someone who needed it more than she. She knew that Heat believed her…she knew because he held her as tightly as he could…

xxxxx

The pack had been victorious in their war…

The Vanguards had been vanquished. She watched as their soldiers had come home…He had come home.

She watched as he walked closer to her…Her eyes lighted up in extreme mirth as she came face to face with her mate…her lover…her Alpha.

"Serph…" she spoke, still not quite believing that he was there…

She froze however as she felt an additional two pairs of eyes on them; on her. From the corner of her eyes, she saw her forbidden lover. He had a look of anguish on his face but he concealed it.

Her heart stopped at that. But she promised herself that whatever had transpired between she and he had ended and had been shut tightly within his room…

No one could know.

She wondered, then, as Serph took her in his arms, embracing her tightly, sensuously, as to whom the other pair of eyes belonged to. With her intuition, she had pinpointed the source. Her heart, once more, stopped.

The other pair of eyes belonged to a female.

She wanted to burst in pain at that moment as she came to know, to realize the depth of the silent rendition that noisily, carelessly displayed for all of their pack members to see and behold. Her eyes began to water immediately and she couldn't help but sob in his arms…

The crowds before them, around them cheered happily on as the war had been won…and their Alphas reunited.

None of them knew the reality within.

But she knew…

That was the reason why he wouldn't take her along with him, wasn't it…? Was that why he wouldn't touch her…?

She smiled bitterly within his arms…

It had been because of that other woman. The black-haired, silver-eyed girl. She had kept Serph's heart prisoner, hadn't she? Right under her nose…

"Everything would be alright." he cooed gently in her ear.

She sobbed harder as she heard that…Would it be alright…? Would it…really…? For the first time in her life, she doubted him.

xxxxx

His control for his lust had lasted only until they had reached the confines of their chambers. Right after their doors had closed…did he finally keep his word…

He was too late though…

The jewel that he sought was no longer hers to give. It had been Heat's now…

Her heart constricted as he entered her. What would he do when he realized that he would not be her first…? That she had already been breached, conquered…?

She blinked as she realized that he had not made any note of it…

Soon after, their unity had been sealed…

And now, as she lay there, on their bed, she gazed at him sadly as he continued to dream. Dream…She could only wonder of what he dreamed about…or of whom…? Did he dream of her…? Or _her_?

She sighed.

She really didn't want to think about it…She had pretended that everything was fine; that things were in the way they were supposed to be…He didn't notice.

He didn't notice her pretending…

She laughed at that. Of course not. He did notice.

He wasn't stupid. He knew; he knew that she had not been pure. She had not been chaste when he was away…So why didn't he say anything…?

She frowned.

He knew it but he was pretending that he didn't see it…that he didn't know it.

He had been cold to her the next few days and she knew why. Although he had not said anything about her act of treachery, she knew that he knew.

She did not pressure him.

It had been his decision…The least thing that she could do was to respect that. She had trampled his dignity enough. She had insulted him enough; she had mortified his sense of masculinity enough.

Yes. She knew the scope of the act that she and Heat had done. She spat at everything that Serph stood for; everything that the position Alpha stood for.

But…

She simply didn't care.

xxxxx

The people, their tribesmen, their comrades all held their breath. It had been announced. The Alpha Female was with child. She was smiling. She was happy. Finally, she would get the family that she had yearned for, for too long a time.

Suddenly, she stiffened as if someone had whispered into her ears, ominous news…

She then smiled ruefully.

'A happy family…?' she thought poignantly, 'That's not possible any longer…'

There was an invisible crack in between she and he; a crack that they both saw and knew about…a crack that neither spoke about. And what she feared was it stretching…stretching widely until it tore them apart. That, she mused, would be the repercussions of selfishness…and betrayal.

xxxxx

A few years had passed and she looked onward…There, on the distance were her mate…and their daughter, playing.

She was a beautiful little girl…An angel…the center of her and Serph's universe. She was their world…Argilla was glad…

She had been wrong. Before, she thought that her dream would not come into fruition; that her fantasy of having a happy family would forever remain that; a mere fantasy…a mere flight of fancy…

She had been mistaken.

Finally, she had had the life that she had yearned for…Serph had been a faithful mate to her…and a passionate lover.

She had lain to rest her worries and anxieties…

But despite her apparent happiness, there was still something that continued to gnaw at her subconscious. There was still that soft melody of an ominous dirge having a rendition in her mind.

She still had a source of lament…The only one source of her lament…

The one cause of it all…

And it was staring her in the face…It looked upon her everyday…every night…

She smiled at her daughter as she waved at her, her soft wavy pink locks swaying so gently within the cool breeze. Argilla's heart stung in pain and suffering as she stared into her daughter's ruby eyes.

She could perfectly remember and recall as to Serph's reaction when their daughter had been born…He smiled wholeheartedly and beamed, taking the child in his arms…never questioning her pedigree…

Not once.

They had been taught, all their lives the delicate balance that the Alpha Male and Female provided within the pack…

The careful gene selection.

Her act of treachery had transgressed all of the teachings that she had always firmly believed in. Serph knew that too…

But he didn't seem to care.

No. That was wrong to presume. He knew the implications of such a violation. But he did nothing about it. He had not had Argilla tried for treason or had confronted her about it. The gene pool would become weaker, wouldn't it? But still, he did nothing.

Even when the staff of the infirmary had begun hinting at possible treachery, and had the news spread within the pack like wildfire, he had put all rumors to rest. Fights had threatened to break out but he averted them. Many dared to openly challenge the child's origin but he silenced them all; in one way or another.

He vowed to her that their pack would not fall…It would not crumble. And all would welcome their daughter.

He had welcomed his daughter into this world the way a king would his princess…

He loved the little girl from that day on…

Argilla could feel her heart breaking at that point…

Why!?

Why was he loving her!? Why wasn't he questioning her pedigree!? Why did…he just stand there…perfectly happy…?

That was a question that pervaded her mind for the first year after their daughter's birth…But now, after four years of her life, as her blood-red eyes became all the more prominent, Argilla now understood why…

'You're trying to make it up to me…' she thought knowingly, as she stood there, from afar, with her arms crossed, watching the two of them play…

Yes. He was trying to make it up to her…

One act of treachery begets another…

One act of forgiveness begets another…

That was the logic in it.

At that moment, Argilla felt a tear roll down her cheek, "That's what it is…isn't it Serph…?"

Yes…She knew now. She had always known. She had known ever since he came home from the war with the Vanguards. She knew how his heart had gone astray…

This was his way of putting the past behind him. It was funny though, how the two of them were quiet…how the two of them never spoke a word about it; not a peep about it. She would never ask him about his silver-eyed woman and he would never ask her about her red-eyed child.

They were both playing pretend… Like children playing house while refusing to confront their mistakes…their sins. Well, there really wasn't a point in doing so, in Argilla's opinion. He had forgiven her treachery…and she had forgiven his.

The Alpha position…That was what had condemned them, wasn't it?

'Stop it!' she mentally scolded herself, 'Do not shift blame…He wanted it. I wanted it…That's all there is to it…'

It was ironic…The Alpha position was supposed to be the symbol of eternal loyalty…the symbol of the ever strong, the ever steadfast…

And yet, here they were…their souls wallowing in the sins of the past…Deep within their minds, the streams of their consciousness and rational thought, stayed the memories of their transgressions. It would never be erased…ever.

Ever loyal…

Yes…He had been loyal. He had upheld his position the best he could…He had been loyal to his position, to his cause, to his objective…to the people…

All except her.

They both had been loyal to the wrong cause. The Alpha Male should've been loyal to the Alpha Female first and the pack members second. It was because without the Alpha Female, there would be no pack, no life. She was mother to all. Pack members were easier to replace…while the Alpha Female was not.

He had kept his word to all but her. He had taken her for granted and had forgotten all about her. And if that wasn't enough, he had even given a piece of his heart to someone else…

And because of that initial act of treachery, the Alpha Female had gone astray. Drowned in loneliness and isolation, she had done the same as him and had let her heart meander…

It was ironic how the position of Alpha was supposed to represent loyalty to each other, more than anything…and yet, that was where they had failed.

However, that was all in the past. Now, he was faithful to her. He had put her as his topmost priority; to hear her cries of loneliness and to soothe the anguish that burned ever so malevolently within her…This time, at the birth of her daughter, her heathen child, he had used his Alpha position to protect her. This time, it was she to whom he had listened to. He had listened to her and made all of her fears go away…like a father would to a daughter.

Finally, someone had comforted her.

Now, they had pieced together their family…

Serph was happy…Nozomi was happy. She was happy.

Nozomi…

It was a name that she and Serph had agreed to name their daughter. A name meaning "hope"…It was fitting, they reckoned.

They named her that because Nozomi was their hope. They had forgiven one another, yes, and their daughter…was the eternal binding tie between them. A symbol of forgiveness, hope…and happiness.

Yes. She was.

But to Argilla, Nozomi was much more.

She was the symbol, the personification, the embodiment of Argilla's paradox…The epitome of Argilla's hellish and nightmarish requiem and her divine and sacred melodious hymn.

The person, the child, who would both condemn her and be her savior…

What Serph did with that woman…and what she had done with Heat was over and done with…Now, the two of them, with Nozomi could look onto a brighter future…together.

"Mummy…!"

She smiled again, forgetting all of her dire and ominous thoughts and walked over to where Serph and Nozomi were…She looked with bliss as her mate had taken the little girl in his arms, carrying her. Their eyes met and they exchanged smiles…

"Hey…" he softly spoke.

"Hi…" she replied.

"I love you…" he spoke gently, eyes peering into hers. Yes; he meant it. She could see it in his eyes. Again, she felt emboldened. The past was the past…

"I know." she replied curtly, "I love you too."

"Everything would be alright now…Finally…" she breathed out.

Forgiveness…Hope…Happiness.

xxxxx

FIN

**A/N:** Watching a documentary about Wolves and their social hierarchy was what inspired this for me.

For them, there are the **Alpha**, **Beta** and the **Omega.**

The Alpha position is of leadership, the Beta is more confusing. It could range from being second in command to being the nurse for cubs and so forth. The Omega is the unluckiest. That position is the underdog of the pack; the one who gets the least food and is the one constantly picked on. Ouch.


	10. Sweet Dreams

**Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1. **

**WARNING: SEMI-AU, OOC, SUGGESTIVE THEMES, WAFF, FLUFF.**

**Pairing: Cielo x Sera**

**Chapter X**

**Theme 3: Sweet Dreams**

Cielo snapped his fingers rhythmically with his swaying hips as he danced to the beat of the music. It had been his favorite pastime. He loved to dance…

Well. That was an understatement.

He was obsessed with it.

He knew that he should be asleep. But for some reason, he wasn't able to. His mind and body were pumping with energy that he just couldn't seem to hold himself down. He just needed to do something! Anything!

And what better activity could he think of better than dancing to his best Latin rhythms?

His concentration and his feeling of utter serenity were rudely interrupted as he heard loud banging against his wall.

"Keep it down you son of a bitch!" a male voice shouted from the other side of the wall.

"It's low enough!" Cielo yelled back, annoyed.

Man; none of his teammates could ever appreciate good Latin music!

"Don't make me shut you up! I swear to God I'll beat the shit out of you!" the other male retorted, yelling.

"Fine! Be dat way!" Cielo yelled back, his eyebrows furrowed in anger.

He walked over to his stereo and turned down the volume.

xxxxx

He bit his lip nervously as he walked through the hallway. He had been summoned by their leader. He rolled his eyes; it was probably because of what had happened the other night.

He scoffed at that.

Damn teammates.

Actually, it had been Heat who had been the most probable cause of all this mess. He blinked; what the hell was he talking about? He hadn't even arrived at the Strategy Room yet and he was already jumping the gun!

He shook his head and entered the room with a serious face…Which he couldn't help but laugh. Him? With a serious face?

That…would just mean that Armageddon was coming into being…!

As soon as he entered with his pseudo stoic face, he was met with a few chuckles and laughs.

"Don't do that."

That was Gale.

He pouted and narrowed his eyes at the green-eyed man, "Wat?"

"He's right." That was Heat.

"You don't look right Cielo…!"

That was Argilla.

Alright. The whole team was against him? What the hell?

"Alright. Settle down ladies." Serph said with a chuckle. He then cleared his throat and looked at Cielo, "Cielo. We've called you in here because of an issue…"

Cielo gulped. Okay…

It was about him after all.

Oh boy…

xxxxx

He pouted as he walked out of the infirmary. He could not believe that Serph had done that to him!

It was…it was unfair!

He groaned.

Right after their little talk at the Strategy Room, he had been ordered to report to the infirmary for a medical and psychological checkup. He had entered that building feeling only boundless confidence. There was nothing wrong with him!

He was healthy and he was happy!

So there!

But then…he left the infirmary without his boundless confidence.

He slumped his shoulders. So they did manage to find something wrong with him. And it wasn't medical. He groaned louder at that. He had been charged with being…

"I'm hyperactive?!" he suddenly burst out, lightly startling the people about him. He blushed and just scratched his head, "Eheh…Sorry…"

Before he could embarrass himself any further, he walked away from the scene…

Now, where was he…?

Oh yes. Hyperactivity…He glared as he thought of it. What the heck was that and what did it mean!? Sure he was bouncy and a bit giddy every now and then, but it was unwarranted to be labeled as that!

Cielo deemed that it was just a normal course of life! So he felt uneasy every now and then! So what!?

It wasn't his fault. Not really…

Ever since their atma and the arrival of those "mysterious boxes" around their base, almost everyone had changed.

Well, it was apparent that his change had not been welcomed by his teammates. He had found what was called a "home theater set" within one of those boxes. Of course he took it to his room and inspected it…

Then…well, the rest was history.

His teammates did not like the sort of music that he played. But that was just the tip of the iceberg…That was what blew the lid on this "hyperactive" business. If it weren't for that, he wouldn't have been found out and he wouldn't have been diagnosed!

But the real cause was…

For the last month, ever since the arrival of their atma, he could not sleep properly. He would always find himself fully awake.

His mind would be darting left and right, gracefully eluding sleep's sweet caress.

His body would be bridled with energy that he knew not the source of! He just needed to do something…anything!

And he didn't know why!

Or did he?

He blushed at that.

He had an idea why though…He coughed a bit as he concealed his blush…

Suddenly, he was caught with a sight of alluring silver eyes…and silky ebony strands…He blinked; damn!

He blushed harder. He was thinking about her. Again!

And because of his insomnia and power-filled body, he had decided to tire himself at night by playing his music, which, he now fully knew, his teammates disliked.

Oh well.

And because of that, Serph had called him in for a reprimand…which turned out to be a trip to the doctors…which resulted in him being tagged and being labeled as hyperactive. At that, Serph had considered giving him a sucky assignment to alleviate his "hyper" state.

But he was glad that his leader didn't do that.

Instead, he had gotten a rather interesting "punishment".

And what was that?

A sitter.

He blanched at the thought.

Yes. That was right. A babysitter.

Well, that wasn't the technical term that Serph had used. He had told him that there would be a person assigned to him to monitor his sleeping patterns. And aid him in sleeping. And this person was to also sort out his "mental conflicts".

Great; a shrink and a nurse at the same time.

'A babysitter in other words.' Cielo snorted internally, removing the sugarcoating that his leader had put upon the condescending word.

He groaned; how embarrassing was that?

He was a grown man for Christ's sake!

And now, he was going to have a babysitter…?! To help him sleep!? To tell him that his nightmares were just nightmares!? That they couldn't hurt him!?

Well, now, he could really say that the "sucky" assignment would probably have been better…

He stopped for a moment and realized that his head was filled with nothing but bemusement. Babysitter? Baby? Sitter?

'Wat da heck are dose!?' he yelled to himself. What was a baby anyway!? Where the heck did he hear those words anyway?! How did he know them!?

"…"

There was nothing to explain it. It was all a blank. He didn't know.

But for some reason, it just made sense. It was as if he just knew.

He shrugged his shoulders. Who the heck cared?! He had more important things to worry about.

He groaned. Such as that of his "sitter".

Well, there was no use thinking about it much. All that he had to do now was to find ways to duke it all out. Roll with the punches.

And so, he shook his head and resumed his walk. He blinked; he was staring in front of a wall. He hadn't even noticed! It was a good thing that he didn't bash his head in!

Turning around, he walked again, this time, towards the barrack.

"Cielo?"

He froze; oh no.

He turned and there he was met with the female whose silver eyes refused to give him sleep at night.

"Hi Sera…" he spoke cheerfully, smiling.

"Serph was serious this time, wasn't he?" she asked gently, her eyes glowing at his sapphire ones.

Cielo blushed, "Yea…I guess so…"

That wasn't the first time that Cielo had been reprimanded when it came to his troubles sleeping. And it wasn't because of that; it was because that he had "disturbed" his other teammates.

"What did Serph say?"

Cielo groaned and spent the next few minutes telling Sera his grim fate.

Sera blinked and bit her lip. A moment later, she giggled. Cielo frowned, "It's…it's not funny." he told her, hurt.

She pouted, "Oh Cielo…It isn't that bad. Just think of it as having a personal nurse to help you. Nothing but a personal assistant." she told him, attempting to dispel his felt disinterest in the situation.

He drawled, "Yea. A personal assistant I never asked for. Besides, dat person would just invade my privacy!" he said defiantly, huffing arrogantly as he crossed his arms.

Sera regarded his childish behavior with mirth as she lightly laughed, "Oh you're just being difficult!"

Cielo almost choked at that. Him!? Difficult!? How could she say that?! He was the most obedient one in their team! He was mellow…light-tempered, possessed a sense of humor…

And now that he just wanted to have some time for leisure and enjoy himself…Even that was denied of him! And not only that, but he was to be punished for that as well!

And to make matters worse, his object of affection would dare call him difficult!?

He then froze.

What?

Object…of…affection? He blushed at that.

Sera tilted her head to the side as she saw Cielo momentarily space out. Not only did he cocoon himself within his own little world, but now he had blushed and widened his eyes. She could only wonder as to what had gone on within his quaint little imagination.

Still receiving no response from him, she brought her hand in front of his face and there snapped her fingers, "Cielo!"

There.

That got him.

"Huh? Wat?"

She shook her head, "That was what I was going to ask you."

Cielo blushed harder and realizing what he was currently doing, he sharply turned away. This was _his_ problem! _His_ problem! She didn't need to know any more about it than she already did!

And that wasn't the only issue…

For some reason, he couldn't stand to be around her presence. It was just…making him all the more clumsy than he already was.

Now where were they? Oh yea! The babysitter! Erm, nurse.

Whatever.

Cielo crossed his arms once more and turned away in a haughty fashion, "I still don't like it." he told her in a tone of finality.

She sighed, "Think of it this way Cielo. Serph could've just ordered you to be tranquilized then put to sleep rather than getting you to sleep on your own."

Cielo stiffened at that. Tranquilized? Serph wouldn't do that! Would he? He frowned at that as he considered his chances.

No.

Not too good. The odds were against him. If Serph could do as much as assign a sitter for him, erm, nurse, then, he could order him to be tranquilized if his patience had grown thin!

Cielo paled at that.

Sera saw the look in his face. Needless to say, it was priceless. But alas, he had again spaced out on her. He did that quite a lot; didn't he?

And again, she snapped her fingers that him, "Cielo!"

And again, he snapped back to reality, looking at her confusedly, lost.

"Sera? Huh?"

"You had better get some rest Cielo." she told him gently, her eyes never leaving his, "You need it."

"I'll see you later okay?" she told him. He could only nod, "Okay…Bye…"

The two parted ways and Cielo began to walk along the streets of Muladhara, still thinking, pondering over the last words that Sera and he had spoken. She'll see him later eh?

'Would she? Would she come to see me?' he asked himself wistfully. He snorted; no. Not really. It was confusing though why people would say one thing and do something else. Just like her. Just like what she told him.

'See you later.'

It wasn't a hard thing to do. 'See you later' meant that she would come to see him later. Wasn't that right? And she wouldn't. She never did it. And he could only wonder why. Was it something he said? Was it him?

No! It wasn't him! It wasn't just him! It was…He frowned as he thought more about it. It was Heat and Serph. She liked them, didn't she? Cielo groaned at that. Okay, from that angle, perhaps he could understand.

'Who am I compared to dose two?' he asked himself pathetically.

Practically no one. Just some random guy on the bench…Faceless, nameless…

"Argh!" he growled in frustration as his head begun to hurt from thinking of all those…human interaction rules. There were so many rules that he found it almost impossible to follow.

Human peer bonding…

Was…

'An art as well as a science…' he mentally repeated in his head, groaning.

Well, if Serph and Heat could hold her interest the way they did, then Cielo could say that Serph and Heat were a lot more, no!-_way more_ successful in human peer bonding than he! He shivered at that. He sucked at that, didn't he?

But that wasn't the best part. The fact that he realized that Heat could actually best him, him of all people!-on the subject of human peer bonding was something that Cielo would probably never come to understand…or accept.

'I mean, dat guy is…is nothing but a wild stupid brute!'

He sweat-dropped as he realized that he was once more, facing a wall, in a dead-end. Maybe Sera was right. Maybe he really…needed rest.

xxxxx

Cielo stared out of his window, listening to his music…and this time, over his headphones. He frowned; he really didn't like the idea of music being subdued. He liked his music to be a free flow of melody…rhythm…

But now…Nope.

Again, he couldn't sleep. He looked at his watch. 2100 hours. He groaned.

That nurse would be coming along any moment now…

His suspicions were confirmed as he heard a firm knock on his door. He immediately bolted from his chair and walked over to it. He opened the door and let his "nurse" in.

"Come in." he said solemnly.

The young woman, probably his own age, walked in. Cielo rolled his eyes; this was going to be a long night.

xxxxx

Serph massaged his temples and sighed as he leaned back on his chair. That was the fourth nurse that had asked for dismissal from the assignment that he had given them.

They had all said the same things.

Cielo was just too difficult to handle.

Yes.

None of them were able to handle him. None of them were able to contain him and aid him sleep. Heck, they couldn't even get him to calm down!

The moment that they would instruct him to get to bed, the blue-haired young man would spurt out stories upon stories, leading the nurse on and on. Stories, that didn't go anywhere, mind you. And once that was over, he would make excuses to stay up.

He would prance around the room and say that he needed water or had to go to the bathroom…

And when the nurse would put her foot down and tell him to sleep and give him the pills to help him sleep, he would pretend to take the pills when he wouldn't. The nurse would then get mad at discovering that Cielo had hidden the pills under his pillows.

At that, she would administer the needle and that was when all of the trouble would begin…

Serph groaned; why was Cielo making this difficult…? Didn't he know that he was making everything unnecessarily complicated…?

He sighed; right before this assignment, they had found out that Cielo had hyperactivity. He just didn't want to exacerbate the situation by telling him that he had a "condition".

That was why he had just told Cielo that he just needed to control his sleeping patterns. His diet had been good; he had checked. There was nothing else that would indicate that the source of his hyperactivity had been through the ingestion of organic substances.

His doctor had suggested that they try to curb Cielo's sleeping habits. They had also made sure that he had plenty of exercise during the days and evenings to make sure that he spent his energy accordingly…

But that wasn't the point. The point was he didn't want Cielo to feel as if he were a patient. He didn't want him to feel as if he were being ganged-up upon. That was why he had made sure Cielo's treatment to be…home-based. He didn't want Cielo to check in at the infirmary.

No.

All that Cielo needed to do was take his pills and let the nurse monitor his sleeping patterns…

But he couldn't do even that and had even made extra trouble for the nurses, thus, in the end, inevitably, getting them to give up and leave their designated duties.

That was how much of a child he had been behaving.

"What's wrong Serph?"

He straightened up immediately at hearing the soft voice. His silver eyes met the silver eyes of the female before him and he smiled, "It's nothing…"

She giggled, "When you slump like that, it's hardly nothing…Come on Serph…You can tell me…"

Her eyes were pleading with his and he believed her; he could trust her…And so, he nodded and told her all about their elusive blue-haired wonder-boy.

After the monologue, Sera couldn't help but laugh, "Is that all?"

Serph raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean…'is that all'?" he asked, perturbed, tilting his head to the side, "This is…a serious matter. He is getting out of hand…his behavior becoming more and more unpredictable."

Sera said nothing and continued to giggle as she stood, "Serph…I have a request."

He blinked and nodded, "What is it?"

She smiled again, "Let me be Cielo's nurse."

He raised an eyebrow, "Are you certain?"

She nodded her head, "I think I know what's going on with him. Just let me have some time with him, okay?"

He sighed; at this point in time, he really didn't have any more choices. So, she could do whatever she wanted, "Alright Sera. Good luck." he told her with a tight smile.

Yes. What he really meant to tell her was good luck and may you return alive from whence no other before you had.

He sighed as he watched her leave his office.

'You had better be a good boy this time Cielo.' he thought.

xxxxx

Cielo snickered. It was another night. He had successfully gotten rid of those "sitters" that Serph had sent him. Perhaps now they would understand that he wasn't ill! He wasn't having a condition! Hyperactivity indeed!

He sneered. Did Serph really insult his intelligence; enough so that he wouldn't think anything of it? That he wouldn't think that there was anything wrong when he would send nurses to care for him?

He scoffed; typical.

Oh well.

Perhaps now they would understand that he wasn't ill. And that he could fend for himself. He wasn't a child. He wasn't in need of supervision. He was a warrior! He was strong! He was matured! Why couldn't anyone understand that?

Why did they have to treat him this way!?

He laughed bitterly, "You guys wanted a child…Well, you got one."

Yes. That was what he was doing. He was playing their game their way. He was showing them what they wanted to see.

He had issues of his own, sure, who didn't? He was dealing with it the best he could. But then they had to give it special names; give it medical labels and psychological terms and then just barge into his life and control it as if they owned it.

What; he wasn't allowed to have personal issues of his own!? And what was worse was that he wasn't trusted capable enough to handle his own personal problems. Nooooo…They always have to bust in and save the day.

"Well, whooptey doo!" he said spitefully, flashing his sapphire eyes angrily.

Why couldn't they just understand…?

He sighed and sat on his bed, burying his face in his hands.

"Cielo…"

He stiffened as he thought he heard his name being called. He blinked and again buried his face in his hands…

"Cielo…"

He opened his eyes and blushed. It was Sera. He groaned.

She was the cause of all this…Couldn't they just…go away? She was the reason why he couldn't bring himself to sleep at night…The moment that he would close his eyelids would be the time that she would start to haunt him.

Nothing but her phantasmagoric images pervaded his thoughts…

That was why he didn't want to sleep…

He would feel nothing but that painful twinge in his heart when he would stare at her face…

He sighed, "Sera…"

If only she could…somehow…see him for who he was…Maybe then, he would get some satisfaction; some degree of…

"Peace of mind…"

He straightened once more as he heard a soft knock on his door.

He narrowed his eyes; not this again…

He then grinned; well it was time to make another one of them cry.

He stood and walked over to his door. He looked at himself. He was not in his pajamas. Heck, he hadn't even cleaned himself after training! He was sure that he would give his new sitter the whammy!

He would be difficult tonight…No! That wasn't it! He would be…_unbearable_.

And they thought putting him to sleep was bad?

'Try getting me to take a bath…And den we'll see ja?' he thought malevolently.

He pressed the button on his metallic doors, already having a pasted smile on his face, "Hello dere! I'm…"

All words died in his mouth and his eyes widened as he met face to face with the person on the other side of the door.

He blinked once, twice…

"Hello Cielo…"

He blinked thrice; he wasn't seeing things…It was…really her. It was Sera…

"Sera…Wat are you doing here?" he asked gently, his pasted smile slowly melting away from his face.

She smiled at him cheerfully and held her hands at her back and tilted her head to the side, "Um, are you busy…? Can I come in for a minute…?"

Cielo was taken aback. She wanted to…She wanted to come into his room!? But…! But!

'It's damn filthy in dere!' he thought in disgust.

That was very accurate. He did not clean his room and had left it as a pigsty. Why? He wanted to make his sitter's stay as horrible as possible of course!

He bit his lips, "Erm…I'm really busy Sera…In fact, I was…expecting someone…Any minute now. Sorry." he said apologetically, not exactly telling her a farce either! Whilst he didn't want to procure her entry to his pigsty of a room, he really was waiting for someone!

She blinked, "Who?"

Damn! Why was she so insistent?!

He shifted uneasily on his spot, "Erm…my…my…assistant." he told her as nonchalantly as he could. He just didn't want to say "sitter" or "nurse".

She continued to hold her enchanting smile and there batted her eyelashes at him shyly, "Your assistant…? Funny, Serph had sent me here…"

Cielo's stomach churned; what!?

"W-at?" he asked, trying to make certain of what she was saying.

"Um, Serph sent me here to monitor you tonight Cielo…I…I hope you don't mind." she said carefully.

Fuck. His whole plan was ruined.

Cielo wanted to shoot himself at that moment. Bloody hell! All of his plans for that night would backfire!

"Well, Cielo?" she asked again.

He gritted his teeth and spoke, "Just gimme a sec Sera."

Without waiting for her to respond, he had immediately closed the door on her face and without further ado, set out to clean his pigsty of a room.

Sera giggled lightly as she heard the slight rustling and shuffling within the room. She knew that he had been expecting someone else. He had probably trashed his room on purpose just to annoy the nurse.

She giggled; but at least, now she could tell that Cielo liked her. He was being a gentleman and was cleaning up the mess that he had made.

She bit her lip as she continued to smile and wait outside his door.

'Stupid! Stupid!' Cielo roared internally, cursing himself as he hurriedly and haphazardly cleaned his room.

Blast it!

Sera was waiting outside! Why couldn't he move any faster?!

"Cielo…? Are you okay in there?" he heard her ask from the outside.

He bit his lip, "I'm…I'm okay Sera! Just give me a minute!"

"Okay…But we have to get you settled in soon! It's getting late!" said her muffled voice outside.

Cielo bit his lip; drat! Well, this was the best he could do. He looked at his room with utter satisfaction. He had cleaned it the best he could. He had stuffed his dirty laundry within the closets, mixing it with his clean clothes. He was aware that that would result in his clean clothes to have that musty odor but he didn't care!

He could always just clean up his clothes but…having sera visit him in his room at night was an event that he reckoned, didn't happen every day.

He had picked up the rubbish that had littered about and deposited it in his small wastebasket. There!

"Cielo?"

He blinked; drat! He almost forgot! She was waiting! At a last effort to purify his room, he had opened his window widely.

Why?

'Because I don't want her to smell…whatever it is dat I smell ja?' he thought with a shiver.

Exactly what was that smell? He scrounged his nose in disgust and in dissatisfaction as he realized that he himself could not accurately name the strange pervading odor.

He scratched the back of his head; oh wait, maybe he could.

'De smell of…drool wid rotten food maybe?'

"Cielo…?"

Drat! Sera! Well, he could think of odors and whatnot at a different time!

He ran for the door and opened it for her, "Hehe…" he laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head, "Erm…Come on in. Welcome to…Cielo's Lair…!" he said with a feigned sense of politeness and nervous humor.

Sera smiled at his antics. She could feel the anxiety practically oozing from him. As soon as she took a step into his room, she turned to him and said in a most reassuring voice, "Cielo, it's just me. There's no need to be jumpy."

Cielo smiled at that; she was just sweet…wasn't she?

Sera's smile faded from her face and she sniffed the air, "Um, Cielo, what's that funny smell?"

xxxxx

Cielo sighed; he was within his bathroom, in the tub, having a bath. He really didn't have a choice. Sera had asked it of him. What was he supposed to do?! He couldn't very well refuse her! Oh no! That was unthinkable…

And so, he scrubbed himself whilst stifling a groan of disapproval. This night was going haywire. All of his plans were backfiring! She wasn't supposed to be there! This was supposed to be for his next sitter!

He gritted his teeth as he thought of his silver-haired leader. It had been him hadn't it?! He had been the one who had put Sera up to this, wasn't it!?

His thoughts were cut short as he heard a soft knock, "Cielo? Are you okay?"

He bit his lip, "I'm fine!"

"Okay then…"

A few minutes later, Cielo found himself dressed in his pajamas…He stared at himself in the mirror and blinked. He wasn't a bit tired.

Now, there was a problem.

How was Sera going to put him to sleep now? Would she be like the other nurses and give him a pill for his 'hyperactivity' or those pills that were 'just something to help you sleep'?

'Gimme a break.' he snorted as he thought of the last phrase.

He sighed; it didn't matter. All that mattered was she was Sera and she wasn't a mere nurse. Meaning to say that he would take whatever she would give him.

Yup.

She could give him a load of rubbish and he'd still call it ice cream and ask for more. He groaned; yes. That was the effect that she had on him…

He sighed; oh well, there was no getting around this.

He slowly opened the door to his room and walked in. He was met by her gentle and beautiful visage sitting on the chair by his bedside.

He smiled nervously at her. Like a virgin bride, he treaded through the room with light and trepidation-filled steps as if afraid of being deflowered.

Sera smiled at him, "Okay Cielo, are you ready?"

He had no choice, "As ready as I'll ever be…" he said sadly.

Well, where were those pills? He was ready for them now…

Sera smiled as cheerfully as she could as she was met with Cielo's saddened face. She felt for him; really. But she would never let him feel that…

Cielo was in a delicate situation right now. The last thing that he needed was to feel as if he were being pitied…

She could read from his face that he wasn't glad to see her. She then had wondered; just how were those nurses to him…? He had probably not have liked them…

Of course not…That was why one after another, they had left their jobs as his nurse. That was why she was there in the first place.

Well, she would be different from those other nurses…She wouldn't force Cielo to do anything that he didn't want to do.

"So, are you ready?" she asked him.

He smiled at her, as cheerfully as he could and nodded. She could tell though; he wasn't smiling for real…

"Oh okay…" he said as he walked over to his bed. She followed suit and sat by his bedside, switching on the lamp at the bedside table. Cielo reached for the light-switch and turned out the lights.

He eased himself on his bed and got under the covers.

He wondered though; where were those pills?

He gulped nervously though as he saw her silhouette beside him. Sera…in his room…alone…at night…

Oh boy…

Was it just him or were things getting a bit hotter?

"You're feeling hot?" he heard her ask.

He blushed crazily as he heard the question. Damn! She wasn't supposed to hear that! Dangnamit!

"No!" he abruptly responded, grabbing her wrist as she was preparing to stand; undoubtedly to adjust the heater.

"Umn!" she gasped as she felt his hand gripping her wrist firmly. As her silver eyes met his sapphire ones, she didn't question him any further and sat back down.

Once more, the room was pervaded with deafening silence.

Well, now what?

That was the question that was running rampant within Cielo's head. What was he supposed to do now? Wait a second! That wasn't even his problem! That was her problem for Christ's sake! She was his sitter!

His stomach churned at that and he sank further within his blanket.

Sera smiled; now, they could get started. And as she suspected, Cielo wasn't the "bad boy" that Serph and those nurses made him out to be.

She nodded, "So…are you all settled in?" she asked.

"Uh huh." he nodded.

He sighed, "So…erm…where are dose pills?" He couldn't help but ask. He just had to. There wasn't any point in beating around the bush. That was the real reason why she was there right? To shut him up for good?

Sera was taken aback for a moment before she relaxed. She smiled languidly; right. Serph had told her about that…

She smiled and turned to her friend, "Cielo," she spoke in a low and gentle voice, "there are no pills."

Cielo's sapphire eyes widened and he immediately sat up, a look of fright in his face, "W-wat? No pills…? You mean to say…you'd give me de needle just like all dem other nurses?" he asked, frightened, much like an eight-year old boy.

Sera smiled and reached out to touch him and he instinctively leaned back. She giggled at his antics, "Oh Cielo…I'm not like those other nurses! I won't…give you those pills…or let you have the injection."

Cielo raised an eyebrow in skepticism, "Oh…? Den, how will you put me to sleep?" he asked, slightly drawling his words, giving her a sour face.

He was trying to be difficult, she could tell. And it was all but natural. With his previous experience with the other nurses, his behavior was normal…and well, expected.

She continued to smile at him and there, caught his evading body and touched his chest, "Hey…We won't do anything that you don't want to…" she trailed off gently, her voice nothing but a Siren's alluring whisper.

Was she insinuating that they…? Cielo blushed at that.

His imagination was running away with him!

"Cielo…?"

"E-eh…?" he asked, squeaking a bit as her silver eyes shone at his cerulean orbs endearingly.

"What do you want to do now?" she asked him carefully.

"S-sera…"

She saw the doubt in him. She sighed and left her chair, only to sit on his bed, driving the young male to move backwards, resting his back on the wall, at the corner of his bed.

"Cielo, I'm not going to do what those other nurses did. Tonight, we'll do what you want to do." she told him truthfully.

Cielo smiled at her.

xxxxx

"And dat was wat happened!" he exclaimed as he laughed; his chest heaving up and down. He opened his eyes and wiped away the tears that formed within due to his uncontrollable laugh and stole a peek at Sera.

She was still giggling away.

He felt proud then…

He had half the thought that she might just be humoring him…But as he saw her smile and heard her genuine laugh, he realized that she was doing no such thing.

He really made her laugh…didn't he?

"Heheh…" Sera laughed and there calmed herself, "Oh Cielo! Why did you do that?"

He chuckled as he heard her question, "Oh well…Let's just say dat I was a kid once ja?"

She giggled at that. A moment later, the two were engulfed in silence once more. They had been talking for the last two hours…

Cielo had told her of his most "fun" and "controversial" missions.

Needless to say, she had had a lot of fun. She had been right about him…Wasn't she…? He simply was…

"Hey Sera, wanna listen to some Latin music?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows a bit.

Sera knew the implications of that but she consented.

She nodded, "Sure Cielo! Maybe you could…teach me how to dance…?" she asked hopefully.

He froze at that and looked at her with widened eyes, "Um…erm…are you serious?"

She nodded and stood, grabbing him by the hand, "Come on!"

Cielo grinned.

"But!" she suddenly said, cutting off her more than exuberant partner. He looked at her perplexedly, "Huh? Wat?"

She smiled at him and tugged at his hands in hers, "Not here…"

He blinked, "Where…?"

She said nothing and just walked backwards, his hands still in hers, "Come on…Let's not wake the others…"

Entranced, he followed her.

xxxxx

A few moments later, Cielo blinked and looked around.

"Ey, we're in de chute warehouse!" he told her with a raised eyebrow.

She giggled and twirled around, "Well yeah! This is the best place for this sort of thing, don't you think?"

He blushed as he watched her antics…Right from the way she smiled…to the way she enchantingly twirled…to the way she spoke her gentle and playful words…

"Don't tell me dat you want to…" he insinuated naughtily, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"H-huh…?" Sera asked; confused. She was at a loss of what to think. Was Cielo thinking of what she was thinking?

She hoped not!

It wasn't that she found him unattractive or anything of that sort…It was just that…

Didn't he think that they were moving too fast?

"…to hijack a jet and hit dose boosters and thrusters!?" he asked; snapping her awake.

"E-eh…?" she asked in stupefied astonishment, embarrassed at herself…And there she was thinking that…

"Well?" he asked mischievously.

She sweat-dropped. Now that her delusions on sex and intimacy had given way, she couldn't really entertain Cielo's request…

Her? Trust him…with a plane?

"Erm…let's just stick to dancing, shall we?" she asked, biting her lip cautiously, looking at his sapphire eyes hopefully.

He pouted, and then smiled, "Okay!"

She nodded and looked around once more.

She ran from him and ran to the parachutes that hung from the ceiling of the well-lit warehouse, "Come on! This is the best place for a dance…"

Cielo smiled; she never ceased to amaze him…This wasn't what he expected from her…

So, he walked over to her…and set the portable music player to work its magic…

xxxxx

The two once more found themselves on the floor, laughing. Sera was on her back, calming herself as her heart raced. Cielo had his head on her stomach and continued to chuckle. He had given her tips on dancing…

Sera had blushed a bit; she wasn't the dancing type…But with a good teacher, talent was easily overshadowed with lots of hard work!

"Wat now ja?" he asked.

She was amazed though. After hours of activity, Cielo was still raving for more! His energy-levels were still high!

She giggled.

But then again…she hadn't forgotten her objective. She wanted to know the reason why Cielo had been hyperactive.

She wanted to know…so that when she found out, she could help him. Once she had had her breathing calmed, she had her eyes on the ceiling and spoke, "So…What do you want to talk about now Cielo…?"

"I dunno…Wat do you want to talk about?" he asked back.

Sera frowned a bit and then decided to retract back, "Hm…Cielo, um…do you dream often?"

Cielo raised an eyebrow, "Dream…? No. Not really."

"Why not?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I dunno…I guess…I hardly sleep…dat I don't de chance to. And when I do sleep…I just probably don't remember it, ja?"

"Oh…I see…But…why can't you sleep Cielo…? Is there…something that you keep thinking about?" she asked carefully. She knew that she was treading on thin ice. This was the cornerstone of her mission that night.

She couldn't afford to fail.

And most importantly, she shouldn't hurt Cielo's feelings or make him feel ill…

Cielo blushed at her question. At the previous hour, as they danced, he had not felt awkward. Not at all. It felt right; all of it. Being with her, talking to her, dancing with her…laughing with her…it all felt right to him.

But now…He could feel all of those insecure feelings flood back to his system, again leaving him in such a compromising state.

"Well…dere is a reason…" he said hesitantly.

Sera sensed the change in him. Aa…

So there was a reason after all. At that, her hands suddenly came up and rested on Cielo's hair…Ever so slowly, she let her long and sender fingers play through his silky blue hair, in awe at their flawless feel.

Cielo closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, suppressing a low moan that was threatening to erupt from his throat. What she was doing…was sending powerful waves of energy throughout his entire body that he was finding it extra difficult to control his breathing…and his pulsing hot blood.

"Go on Cielo…I'm here. Your secret is safe with me…" she said gently, her sultry voice lulling him to sleep.

He blushed at that. Can't she understand that she was the very person that he was trying to conceal all of this from!? And now she was asking him to reveal to her the very secrets that he had fought long and hard to remain hidden!?

'Ooh boy…Dis is hard mon…' he thought, suddenly feeling a bit queasy.

"You can trust me."

But then again…

'Hm…Maybe I can…' he thought. Well, why not?

"Well…But!" he said, suddenly stopping, "You gotta promise dat you won't tell nobody okay?" he asked, raising his head from her tummy and turning his face so that his sapphire orbs met her silvery pools.

Sera smiled as her plan worked. Cielo was warming up to her…She couldn't really be any happier.

"Mn!" she exclaimed happily, nodded he head.

Cielo scrutinized her eyes for any hint of deception and was overjoyed when he found none. And so, sticking to his childish pattern of behavior, he bounced happily and dunked his head on her tummy.

She winced but said nothing.

He was her baby after all…and babies needed to be humored.

With a new sense of confidence and mirth, Cielo spoke, "Well…you see, dere's dis girl…dat I really like…"

At this, Sera raised an eyebrow, "Did you…tell her how you feel?"

"No way mon!" he immediately responded, laughing, "I don't think she'll like me anyways…"

"Why not?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I don't think I'm her…erm…type."

"How do you know what her type is like?" she prodded.

Cielo blinked; why was she asking him so many questions?!

"Erm…I always see her with dose two guys ja?" he said with a frown, "I think…dat dose guys are more of her…type."

Sera blinked, "Really…? Then…that's too bad."

"Eh?" he asked, confused. What was she talking about?

At that, it was she who shrugged her shoulders, "No…What I mean is that…she really doesn't know what she's missing."

"Ehh…?!" he asked again, this time even more confused.

At hearing him, she giggled, "That girl…she doesn't know what she has. She's just wasting her chance." she said as-a-matter-of-factly, "It's such a shame that she's letting go of such a good opportunity."

At hearing her flattering words, all the color from Cielo's face drained, "A…g-good opportunity…? You…you mean…m-me?"

She giggled as she listened to his stammering. Aw, he was embarrassed! He was just too cute in her eyes!

"Of course silly!" she replied cheerfully, "Who else?!"

"…" He blushed crazily but said nothing, still overwhelmed by the feeling of happiness.

'Sera…if you only knew…'

Sera stared at the ceiling high above her head as she continued to caress his silky locks, her fingertips massaging his scalp tenderly, "Oh Cielo…You're much more than what you pass yourself to be…You're honest…and dear…You're strong when you need to be…You're compassionate inside and out…" she sighed as she paused an then continued, "You are loyal…to the people you love…"

"Love…" he repeated on after her, not really knowing what the word meant. But something within his soul stirred as he heard that curious nameless word.

Love.

What was it exactly?

He really couldn't define it…But he knew of it. He knew of love; well, barely. He knew that love was what one felt for another person where they feel…pleasure…but at the same time, pain.

'But den…it's both an owwie and a smoochie!' he thought with worry, 'Can't I just have de smoochie and leave de owwie?'

Love and pain. It went hand in hand…No one could escape that; not a beginner in love and not the experienced in love.

"Yes…Love." she responded, nodding, "It's what you feel towards people you want to be with always…People whom you fight for…"

"Oh…" Cielo trailed off.

"Do you understand?" she asked.

"I think so." he replied, scratching his head a bit.

Again, she giggled. Oh it wasn't his fault. Sooner or later, he would be able to understand his emotions better. That, she was sure of.

"Cielo," she began, "you are a special person…And if being with this girl…would make you happy, then go to her."

At that Cielo made a sour face…even though she couldn't see it, he made it anyway, "Yea sista. But she don't like me like dat."

"How would you know? Have you tried telling her?"

"No…But…"

"Then you don't know for sure." she said, cutting him off.

"But…!"

She sighed, "Cielo…You have to take a chance."

"But wat if she don't like me still…? Even if I told her ja?" he asked in a slow tone, his voice hanging sadly low.

"If that's the case…then at least you can tell yourself…that you tried…And it's okay. Because…one day, that girl would regret letting a great guy like you go."

Cielo was seeing stars. Him? A…a great guy?! Was she…crazy!?

'But still mon…It's…pretty nice t'hear stuff like dat from her…' he thought in a daze, his smile widening and his eyes becoming half-lidded as he fantasized.

"Say," she began, her fingers still playing with his hair, "feel like practicing?"

"Practicing?" he repeated, "Wat for sista?"

She giggled and sat up, consequently, getting him to get up as well. Once they both sat up, they faced one another. She gave him her smile, "What else? We have to practice what you're going to say to her!" she said excitedly.

"Ehhh!?" his eyes widened as if they were saucers and his jaw dropped, "W-wat are you saying!?" he exclaimed, his face paling.

She giggled at his antics, "Come on Cielo! You'd never get anywhere in life if you're too shy to do or say anything!" she said, "Come on! Show me what you're made of!" she playfully challenged him.

He gave her a sour look and looked away, grumbling, "I'm made of jelly…"

"No you're not!" a voice said, closer to him than he remembered.

He turned his face to the right and saw that she was right there, beside him, her face a few inches away from his. At that, all the color came rushing back to Cielo's face, with the hue of crimson pervading it.

He leaned back on sheer instinct, "Oh…Erm…S-Sera…"

She giggled again and leaned back as well, "Whoops! Sorry for crowding you…" she said apologetically, her silver eyes concurring with what she had just uttered, "But, let's get this practice thing done!" she finished excitedly.

"But…"

"Come on Cielo. It's just me." she said gently, softly. She then draped her warm hand on his, "It's just me." she repeated, her silver eyes penetrating his sapphire orbs.

Cielo could feel himself being pulled down into the abyss of dreams as her eyes invaded his thoughts…

After a moment, he nodded hesitantly, "Okay…"

"But!" he said, pointing at her, "You gotta promise you won't laugh ja?"

Again, she giggled, "I promise…"

"Okay den." he said nonchalantly, "Erm…erm…w-where do we start ja…?"

Sera's smile widened as she appraised his slightly trembled form, "How about we start with a 'hi'." she suggested.

"Erm, right…" he said, laughing nervously.

She chuckled, "Cielo you're too uptight…" she said, "Just take it easy."

He nodded frantically, attempting to take her advice…

"Okay…Here goes."

xxxxx

Sera laughed, "No…no Cielo! Hahah! You're…"

"You're laughing at me…" he said sadly, his eyes staring at the floor of which they sat on.

"I'm not!" she defended, "You're just…You're just too cute Cielo. But…you always freeze when it comes to the 'L' word."

He slumped his shoulders and sighed in defeat. Sera sweat-dropped as she watched his form. Maybe…maybe she had better help him.

"Okay Cielo. Maybe I should help you out a bit."

At that, he perked up and looked up at her, "Eh?"

She nodded, "Just do it like me! I'll pretend to be you and you pretend to be the girl, okay?"

"O-okay."

"Good!" she nodded. She then cleared her throat and then, hardened her silver eyes, and imitated a male voice, "Hey chiquita, feel like getting lucky tonight?" she asked in a low masculine voice, her eyebrows wiggling suggestively as she spoke her words in a feigned Spanish accent.

At that, Cielo just burst into laughter.

Sera joined him. When they had calmed down, she spoke, "Okay, okay, how about this one." She cleared her throat and again, changed her voice, "Listen babe, I've got my eyes on you for a while now…" she said with a low voice, her eyes nonchalant and lazy, "So, what do you say that we get outta here and make sweet love?" she said in a mock low voice, trying her best to be masculine.

Cielo was stunned. He didn't know whether he should laugh or cry.

He chose the former, "Hahah! Oh mon! Dat…dat was great ja?!?" he asked, laughing his heart out.

Sera smiled, and then giggled, she had hoped that that little display would cheer him up. Well, she was glad that she made him laugh…

When he had felt that he had calmed down, Cielo rubbed his tummy and wiped off a renegade tear and panted, looking at her with a grin on his lips, "Oh man…Dat…dat was de best ja? But…" he paused as he caught his breath, "One problem though…She aint like dat."

"She's…" he paused again, his orbs being caught up within the gentle waves of the ocean that were her silver pools, "She…she's…"

"She's…?" Sera repeated.

"She's…" he said again. This time, he snapped out of his daze and cast his face down, "She's…she's sweet…and gentle…and…and…she aint into stuff like dat."

At that, Sera scooted closer to him once more and held his hand in hers. That had elicited a surprised response from her companion who now had his shocked cerulean eyes glued on hers, wide and excited yet dilated and timid.

She smiled gently now and squeezed his hand, "Then…that is what you should say…"

"E-eh…?"

"I don't know if you'll accept me or shun me…But all I know is that I have to tell you this now…I can't sleep at night when I know that you still don't notice me…" she said, sighing, "Now that I finally have the chance to tell you, I won't let it pass." she then smiled and held his hand tighter, "You are…sweet…and gentle…and I…I want to be with you."

She really didn't prepare such lines to say to him…No. The words just came to her lips and she had uttered them gently; as she was made to do. And now, as she peered into his eyes, she knew that the words came not from her brain or her mind…but from her heart…

It was because…that was what she felt for this man…this man who lived as a boy…

Cielo's heart pounded as she said her words…but as they came to a close…his heart, which he anticipated to thump uncontrollably now beat rhythmically…calmly…

And as he continued to look into her eyes, he knew why.

Her words rung so true to him that he felt as though he had been given a divine revelation.

And then…as he saw her beginning to lean in towards him, he found himself frozen…He couldn't move…his body had been stupefied.

Sera leaned in ever so closely to him…a moment later, her breath tickled his lips as his tickled hers…Slowly, ever so slowly, as if being lulled into slumber by the most enticing siren, the two closed their eyes and awaited the inevitable contact…

Their lips met in a chaste kiss…

The world seemed to freeze and their surroundings blurred into obscurity…fading away into nothingness…

And like the fleeting daydream, their kiss ended as quickly as it had begun. Once more, the two found one another's eyes on each other.

Sera touched her lips as her eyes continued to peer into Cielo's, silently asking him of his thoughts…and his feelings.

Cielo was still frozen; still unbelieving, still skeptic whether this…this whole experience was real or not.

Wanting to test his theory, his hand came up and glided over to her face…He then touched her warm and life-filled cheek and his heart skipped a beat.

"Cielo…" she whispered.

He swallowed a lump in his throat, "I…I just want to know if…if dis, all dis is true…ja?" he asked slowly, his eyes refusing to leave hers.

She smiled at him and held the hand that touched her cheek and leaned into his touch, "I'm real Cielo…I'm real…"

"Sera…" he trailed off, his voice low, showing the woman in front of him that he was indeed a man, and not a boy, "I don't know if you'll accept me or shun me…But all I know is dat I have to tell you dis now…I can't sleep at night when I know dat you still don't notice me…" he said, repeating her earlier words, "Now dat I finally have de chance to tell you, I won't let it pass." By now, his heart beat erratically, not nervously…but screaming for fulfillment, "You are…sweet…and gentle…and I…I want to be wid you."

He gauged her reaction. Did he do good…or bad…?

His worries were put to rest as the woman in front of him looked at him meaningfully, affectionately, "I want to be with you too…"

A moment later, their lips were once more intertwined…

When they finally parted, she smiled at him yet again and now touched his cheek, "There…that wasn't so hard…right…?"

He nodded at her, flashing his boyish grin once more, "I guess not…"

"Will you be able to sleep now?" she asked, grinning.

He chuckled, "Only when you're my sitter."

"I thought you didn't like sitters…" she teased playfully.

"It just takes de right one…ja?" he responded.

xxxxx

"Man, where the fuck did idiot take her!?" thundered Heat.

Serph sighed; he felt guilty. It had been his fault. Cielo probably did not like Sera either. He had been too out of control, he deemed. Well, his patience had run out. When he found him, he'd make sure that Cielo stayed at the correctional facility!

He could only hope, in the meantime, that Sera was alright.

They had already searched his room and the two were yet to be found…

"_Serph."_ came Argilla's crackled voice over the comm. link.

"Argilla. Report."

"_I've found them sir." _

"And?"

"_The female is unharmed sir." _

He let out a breath of relief at that, "Where are they?"

At that, he sensed a hint of hesitance in Argilla that he repeated his question.

"_Lock onto these coordinates sir. Over and Out." _

She terminated the transmission. Silly woman! Why couldn't she just tell him? He sighed; it was too early in the morning for arguments…

And so, he set out for the aforesaid coordinates, "Come on Heat. They found them." he said nonchalantly, waving to the redhead behind him.

"Where?!" he asked frantically.

"We'll know soon enough."

xxxxx

Silver, red and pink eyes had their eyes glued onto the two sleeping figures at their feet. The three had surrounded the two and looked at them with widened eyes and gaping mouths.

There were Sera and Cielo, sleeping on the floor of the parachute hangar, the chutes used as their sheets…There they were, snug together, melded together in a warm embrace…perfect, as if they were each other's missing halves.

They slept facing one another, their arms around the other's waist and their legs intertwined.

The sun was fully up now and the noise from the drills and military proceedings were prominent…but for some reason, the two were completely oblivious to their environment. There they were, still blissfully asleep…Without a care in the world.

Argilla then left.

Serph looked on after her and a moment later, she came back with a long stick.

Heat sweat-dropped while Serph tilted his head to the side and asked, "What are you going to do with that?"

She gave him a confused look, "What else? I'm going to poke them awake."

Serph sweat-dropped, "Erm…Stand down trooper. I think that this situation does not warrant that."

"Eh?" Argilla asked.

At that, Serph grabbed her arm and led her away, but not before telling Heat to come along, "Knowing Cielo, the two of them were probably up all night." the silver-haired man explained, "Well, at least, we know that Sera succeeded…"

Argilla shrugged her shoulders, "I guess so…"

Heat snorted, "He probably wore her out!"

Serph smiled tightly, "Well, it doesn't matter." He nodded, "Cielo's hyperactivity would probably be better controlled now." he said.

"How would you know that?" Argilla asked.

Serph grinned, "It would be controlled, I assure you. At least now we know which sitter is effective."

xxxxx

FIN

**A/N: **

**Chiquita: **A Spanish word meaning small or petite girl. It can also mean as beautiful or an attractive woman. However, the meaning could be varied depending on the usage. Chiquita can also be used to mean as a woman who "isn't nice" or is a "bitch".

**Hyperactivity:** A condition when a person is overly exuberant. It isn't a harmful condition, per se, but it can be harmful to the person or those around the hyperactive person when the behavior becomes too prevalent, prominent or too out of control. Hyperactivity can be both because of biological reasons or mental conflicts and psychological reasons.

There are drugs that can be injected or taken in order to reduce the restlessness and irritability of a hyperactive person. Such as methylphenidate (Ritalin), dextroamphetamine (Dexedrine), and magnesium pemoline (Cylert).

Other than drugs, psychotherapy is also available.

Note that Hyperactivity is usually paired with **ADD (Attention Deficit Disorder)** yet it need not be the case all the time.


End file.
